The Forgotten
by WildRebel93
Summary: He never looked back all he did was run faster and faster. The snow stung his eyes as he fled from the only home he new. Into the dark he ran to be forgotten. Rated M For Mild Blood/Romance Steele/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time uploading so just hang in there. I'm not the best speller and my new computer doesn't seem to have spell check so I have probably misspelled several words so I'm sorry about that. Other than that enjoy the story and leave me your thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Balto or its characters.

The Forgotten

Prologue

~The town was in an uproar the people cheered and whistle. But they didn't cheer his name no. They cheered "BALTO! WAY TO GO BALTO! YOUR ARE HERO! LONG LIVE BALTO!" Dog and human alike cheered for Balto. Steelejust couldn't stand it why should they cheer for him that half breed that mangy MUTT! It just wasn't fair. He slunk away from they crowd and as he walked through the bitter snow he passed a fellow dog. He stood straight and proud he was still the big hero in is eyes but the other dog just ran past him as if he wasn't even there.

Watching it run into the crowd made his fur stand on end even more. He let out a low snarl. I'll get you for that you half breed I'll rip your fur of and leave your corpse for that mutt loving Jena. He turned and continued on his way back to the warmth of the boiler room, hoping to find some fellow dogs that still had there minds set on him being the hero and Balto the loser.

As he entered the boiler room he was met with snarls and glares from the dogs who had returned form the town. Before he had a chance to speak the one closest to him spoke. "Well well well what do we have here? Looks like Steelethe big brave dog himself" He snickered and jumped down from his perch. "You got a lot of nerve coming back here thinking your going to lie to us some more" A few of the other dogs got up and began to move towards him snarling. "Wait guys just hold on a sec" "SHUT IT Steele! We have had enough of your LIES" The dog all but snarled out that last word.

Snarling as they surrounded him the first dog barked, signaling the others into a furry of tooth and claw. Steelehad no chance, dogs lunged at him sinking there teeth into anywhere they could get a hold of Steeleyelped in pain and tried to fight back but he was pined down. Then the weight went away and he could feel a hand grab his collar. A man had entered the room with a stick swinging it around at the dogs who backed off, quickly retreating back to there spots by the fire. The man shook his stick as a warning to them. The dog closest who had started it all watched smugly, as Steelelimped out with the man.

As he limped by his side the man looked down at him his face was mean and angry. Steelecould tell he was upset and looked back down at the snow, he let out a soft whine at the slight pain from his wounds. He was then hit with stick the man held. Steelelet out a yelp at the sudden pain from the object. Only to be hit again and again until all he could do was curl up and whine with every blow. The man was furious and the smell of whiskey was on his breath as he bellowed out insults.

Steelebolted away from the mans grip making him fall into the snow. He didn't stop or even look back at him. He ran as fast and as far as he could to get away from him. As Steelerounded a corner he fell head over heals onto Jenna. He got off her and before she had a chance to speak he was gone. Running into the dark stormy night his body was quickly engulfed into the darkness. The last anyone would see or hear of him for a very very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some weeks since Steelehad escaped from Nome and he wasn't doing so good his ribs shown and he was extremely malnourished. He had been living off of trap lines but even those were scares these days. Being born domestic he had been pampered, but trying to survive in the wild was starting to take its tole. He could tell he was going to die almost like a cold feeling down to his very bones. He stumbled and fell in the snow giving up he let his eyes close and prayed that death would come quickly. He took a deep breath and then was lost to the world.

When he woke he felt an odd warming sensation next to him and he let his eyes open to look around. Everything was blurry and he could barely make out a figure in front of him its golden eyes watched him intently. As his vision finally came to he could see it was a wolf a female to be exact and she was holding what looked to be a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it in front of him "Here you need to eat and build up your strength" Her voice was soft and delicate to his ears.

When he tried to sit up his legs wobbled and he felt like he was going to fall. She was immediately buy his side giving him support until he felt he was ok. "Tha-thank you" He said before eying the rabbit intently. "Is that all for me don't you need to eat?" She rolled her eyes at him before nudging it in front of his paws. "Quit talking dog and eat unless you prefer to be back outside dying in the snow I'm sure the crows are hungry to" She sarcastically said before walking to the entrance of the den.

She turned to see his face mouth a gape at what she said. "Well? your choice mutt" He flattened his ears "I'm not a mutt wolf" He let out a low snarl "Aahahaha yeah sure what ever just eat I'm heading outside away from your disgusting dog smell" She flicked her tail as she exited the mouth of the den. He shook his head and stared at the rabbit at his feat before digging into it. Within a few minutes it was nothing but fur and a few small bones he had yet to nibble.

Steelestretched his body and felt his back pop in several places. the sound of voices could be heard from the mouth of the den one was the female from earlier and the other was new to his ears. He tried to walk to the opening but his legs gave way leaving him sprawled out on the floor in an awkward position. The female poked her head in to see what he was up to. She let a sly smile cross her face as she looked at his predicament. "Well looks like someone tried to walk around all by himself" She chuckled to herself before helping him up "I don't need help from a mangy wolf" He snapped "Oh really well then if you say so" She stepped back letting him fall back onto his face with a loud grunt. "What was that for" She gave him a toothy grin "For being a jack wagon" He stared at her with a stupid look "A jack wagon? Where in the world did you pick that up from?" She just shook her head "Get some rest we will talk later maybe" Before she pranced out of the den. He shook his head before curling up and falling back asleep.

A few days later Steelewoke to the sound of paws coming in and out of the den franticly. He looked around to see a very pregnant female pacing and panting. Steelecould see she was in labor and was having a difficult time with it. The female he had come to no as Nina came back in with a small shell full of water, setting it down close to the other female. Nina began to coo words of encouragement and lick the other females head as she panted and let out painful howls.

This was not a new sight for Steelehe had seen many pups born in Nome, But this was not going right she was to stressed and he could smell fresh blood filling his nostrils. Something was wrong terribly wrong. He got up and move closer to the pair. The female noticed him and her eyes went wide with terror. Nina whipped her head around and he could see she was just as scarred as the other female. "I...I can help if you need me to" The words came out so fast he barley thought about what he had done until after he said those words. Nina looked at the female as if silently asking if it was okay. A quick nod was all he needed.

Quickly Steelemoved around to the females side. He looked at her and then at Nina. "I can see a pup its hind legs are coming first, I'm going to grab onto it and when she pushes I will pull, Are you ready?" "Yes quickly we don't have much time" The female let out many more howls of pain, but it was a success the pup was free and two more quickly joined the trio. Steelehad the first pup a small female with gray markings between his paws. His ears fell back as he looked at the unmoving pup. Nina and the new mother looked at it as well. "Mist you have two beautiful and healthy puppy's, and I'm so sorry the third doesn't look like it made it" The female now know as Mist layed her head down and cried. Nina tried to comfort her the best she could. A sudden cry made them both snap there attention to Steele.

He was licking the first pup and it let out another cry. Joy filled Mists face as she wagged her tail excitedly. "Steele! How?! What?! I can't believe it the pups alive!" Nina bounded over snatching the pup up gently and carrying it over to Mist who began to lick and nuzzle her pup. She looked up at Steeletears streaming her face. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you have done for me and my babies. Thank you so very very much Steeleyour a good dog"

He smiled at her "Thanks but I'm just a Mangy Mutt" He smirked at them sticking his tongue out. They all laughed before mist layed her head down. She was tired and could use some rest. "SteeleI think we should leave so Mist can rest, You can stay in my personal den for the night if you li-" "Nina? Can he...Um stay here with me I don't want to be alone" Before Nina could answer Steelecut in "Where is your mate? I'm sure he would rather be here with you and his pups" Mist layed her ears back as another tear rolled down her face. Nina nudged him and he looked at her immediately telling he had said something that hurt Mists feelings. Before he could apologize Mist spoke. "Steeleyour new here so I no you wouldn't no about my mate. His name was Hunter. He and a few others were out on patrol when a bear attacked them. He fought to save the alphas son who had been the first hit. Sadly we lost them both." She sniveled and began to cry again.

Steelewalked forwards and nuzzled her head. "I'm sorry to hear that he was a brave...Wolf. I would be honored to stay and keep his mate and pups company for the night." She smiled at him "Thank you Steele." Nina looked over at him and smiled "You two get some sleep I will check on you in the morning and spread the word of the new litter to the pack, Congratulations Mist you've done hunter proud." She left the den and a few moments later howls could be heard echoing around the dens as the pack sang out there hearts for the new pups.

Steelelayed down close to Mist and watched the pups. The biggest was a slate with light grey legs, belly, chest, and muzzle. The second was a grey like his mothers with the same markings but lighter then the firsts, and the smallest the one he saved looked identical to her mother. He watched them nuzzle into there mothers dark grey coat as she slept. Eventually he to fell into a deep sleep, and for the first time in a long time he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks had passed since Steelehad helped deliver Mists pups. The pack had accepted him into there daily routine and he had gone on several hunting trips. Some of the other wolves didn't like the idea of having a dog in the pack but the alphas made it clear that he was a member and deserved respect. Steelewas grateful for this but he felt he still needed to earn there respect somehow.

He layed on a rock sunning himself in the afternoon rays when he was savagely attacked from behind. He rolled over and layed dead on the snow sticking his tongue out dramatically. His attackers were none other then Mists pups whom she had named Rico, Arrow, and Dust. They giggled as the bounded around Steele. Dusty the small one snuck up close and sniffed him. "Uncle Steele? Are you ok?" She moved a little closer before screaming in delight at he suddenly liked her face. She bolted away as her brothers screamed and giggled after her. Steelestood up shaking his fur as they bounded down the hill to the other pups to play.

"Your good with them you no that?" Steeleturned around to see Mist looking at him smiling. "There fun little fluff balls you've done good with them" "Thanks SteeleI just wish there was a male in there life the boys will need one, when they get older you no for the important stuff that only boys talk about" Steelegulped at what she said. Mist had become very close to him but he saw her as a friend, and as of late she was coming on to him a little more as a potential mate and he wasn't really interested. "Mist we are good friends and you no I would be happy to help when I can but I can only do so much." When he said friend he could see in her eyes it hurt but she understood. "Thanks Steele" She walked past him and down to her pups.

Steeleshook his head and turned heading up to the dens. He was stopped by the alpha male Jaybird or "Jay" for short. He was a large wolf with black fur and dark grey underbelly and face mask. "Steele I would like for you to join us on the hunt this afternoon." "Yes sir I look forward to it" Jay walked away leaving Steeleto continue on his way up to the dens. When he got there some of the hunting party had gathered around waiting to be dis-batched to there zones. Nina was with them and stood talking to a brown female. She glanced in his direction and sent him a kind smile. He smiled back and walked over to her.

The alpha male stood on a rock and looked at his hunting party only 6 strong but its what they had. "Listen up spring is just around the corner, The white wolf Anui has come to me in a vision and we must bring down a large animal or face losing more members to starvation. I no the herds are small and few in number but we must do this today. For the future of the pack and.." He turned and looked at his mate Rain who was heavy with pup. She smiled at him from her resting place. "My mate along with a few others are due any day now and will need it to help with there delivery's"

The members nodded at him and each other. "I want three teams first team goes west thats Big and Shiloh, Second goes north that will be Steeleand Nina, And third will be me and Cosby we will go east. Howl if you find anything now move out!" The hunters began to run away from the dens in the directions they were given.

Steeleand Nina bolted into the think forest jumping over logs and bounded through open meadows. After a little while they slowed down and began to sniff around for any signs of prey. Steelestuck his nose in the air and picked up the smell of something new. "Nina I smell a sent I've never smelt before on the wind?" She raised her head and could smell it to "SteeleI'm not sure what that is lets check it out" They began to follow it and slowly made there way through the woods until they came across a blood trail. "Steelelook blood it smells like wolf" He looked at her concerned and then followed the trail with his eyes.

Laying on a fallen log was a dead wolf its eyes were glazed and its tongue hung out to the side. Blood covered the log and the wolfs muzzle and chest. The crows had been at it already as the blood still dripped from its nose, the kill had happened within the last few hours. "Oh god its been gored" Nina scrunched her nose up as she spoke the words. "Its from another pack isn't it Nina?" Steeleturned and looked at her she was looking to her left ears perked and tail low. "Shush did you hear that?" "Hear what?"He asked before the sound of a twig snapping had him on full alert.

They could barley see it moving through the trees a large bull moose. He was browsing the trees for food and was not interested in the two watching him. "Steelelook at his rack its covered in blood" "No doubt its from this poor wolf that moose is dangerous we should leave it alone" Nina grabbed his tail in her jaws making him turn and look at her. "Nina come one we can't take him" "Steelewe have to prey is hard to find and he's huge he would feed us for a few weeks we need the meat" Her eyes begged for him to say yes. Steeleshook his head then looked at her again. "Ok, ok but if we die your so going to get it" She rolled her eyes before they stalked closer.

The bull continued to browse the trees and paid them no mind. Nina crouched low to the ground then sprung up sinking her teeth into his shoulder the bull bellowed with rage and swung his rack at her. she let go just in time to miss his antlers. Steelelunged for his throat and hit his mark felling the bulls wind pipe bend under his pressure. The bull reared up knocking Steeleto the ground. He quickly bolted out of the bulls way and spun around getting another grip on his neck. Nina howled and shortly after the replies from the others soon followed. Steelehung on with all his strength but was flung off again. The bull turned on Nina knocking her into a tree where she lay unmoving.

The bull charged her but Steelesunk his teeth into his flank making the bull angry he turned and went for Steele. Blood ran from his nostrils as he charged before Steelejumped out of the way and grabbed his throat again this time the bull spun around and then wheezed for air. Jay and the other hunters had arrived, sinking there teeth into his shoulders and rump they brought the bull to his knees, and with a few good tugs from Steelehis wind pipe broke and the bull was done. As the life left his eyes Steelefinally let go and looked over to where Nina was laying. Jay and the others had gone to her side. She stirred and then looked at Steele. "See I told you we would get him" She panted "Your nuts you no that Nina were lucky Jay and the others came quickly or we both would be dead" She laughed and then looked into his eyes and let out a smile.

It took them till late in the night to drag the carcass to the dens. Nina was slightly injured from the antlers and needed some time to rest along the way. Making there trek all that longer for them. The successful kill lifted the hunters spirits. When they first showed at the tree line the sentry on duty let out a howl and the others ran down to help them with the kill.

The night was filled with there songs as they sang to the spirits. None sang louder than Steele. He had finally gained all the packs trust, But there was one that still didn't trust him and as Steelesang, a new enemy was watching him close biding his time for the perfect time to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a little shorter than the others but here it is finally a new page enjoy! Also if you have any suggestions please just let me no Don't Forget To Review!**

Summer had finally come to the mountains and the pack was flourishing. Several new litters of pups had been born, and now were exploring and running around the dens. The alphas had a single pup named Sparrow she was smaller than the others. Her size didn't stop her though she was strong and confident like her father Jay, and as pretty as her mother. Misty's pups had grown to and had started to learn how to hunt and fight.

Steele layed in a clearing enjoying the sounds of the birds and the soft summer breeze. A twig snapped behind him and he flicked his ears in the direction of the sound. Standing up he walked towards it and then suddenly spun around. His eyes met with a young females "BOO!" She yelp and lost her footing falling onto her rear. "Hahahaha Well then you almost had me there Dusty" She shook the dirt from her fur and looked down at her paws. "Uncle Steele how did you no I was behind you? I did everything right where did i go wrong?" She hung her head low and let out a sniffle. Steele walked over to her and nuzzled her head. "Hey your young and still learning. With practice you will grow into an exceptional hunter." She smiled and looked up at him. "One day I will be a good hunter like you" "I'm no expert hunter took me forever to figure it out. Now run along and find your brothers, I'm sure Cosby has some more training for you." "Ok I will see you later" She sprinted back into the trees not so quietly.

Steele decided to go down to the river for a drink. When he was almost there he could see Nina was down there drinking with a tan wolf. As Steele got closer he could tell that it was another female. Over the last few months Nina and Steel hadn't seen much of each other, due to the many litters of pups born, and Jay had Steele out with the hunting party almost everyday for looking for food to sustain there growing numbers. So seeing his friend made his tail wag slightly. He approached the pair but as he got closer he could her the tan female say his name. Quickly he hid behind a boulder and listened in on there conversation.

Nina slowly lapped up the cool water. Her day had been a long one of checking on the younger pups and of course little Sparrow. As for Rain she was healing well but still had some emotional scaring from loosing two of her pups. At least they were able to save sparrow, thanks to what she had seen Steele do with Dusty. She stopped and took in the scenery starting to think of her friend.

Willow the packs "Drama Queen" As Nina like to think of her was drinking close to her. She looked at Nina licking her lips clean of the excess water before she spoke. "Well hey there Nina how is are little miracle worker doing this fine sunny day?" Nina layed her ears back at the female. "Ok what is it spit it out before you get on my nerves" Willow shook her pelt and rolled her eyes. "Well if you must no Ive heard rumors about that dog you call Steele" Nina flicked her ears at his name and turned to face Willow. "What do you mean rumors Willow?" Willow grinned and sat down licking her paw delicately. "I hear he has been seen talking to a loan wolf on then norther boarders of the territory. Some of the pack think he is planing to take over the pack for himself." Nina Growled and showed her teeth. "Watch your tongue Willow before I rip it out of your throat" She snarled, Causing Willow to move back tail tucked. "Hey just ask anyone hes a traitor only time will tell so watch your back" She turned and bounded off as if nothing had happened.

Nina turned and sat down looking into the water. She couldn't believe what Willow had said how could she say such a thing about Steele. Steele sat behind the boulder shocked of what he had heard and looked around and at Nina she sat by the water her head low . He walked over to her but was stopped by a brown male. He snarled at Steele raising his hackles. "I suggest you leave "Mutt" Nina doesn't need your kind near her ever now back off" Steele showed his teeth and snarled at the male. Before he could say anything Nina came out of nowhere and stood between the pair. "Bear stand down hes done nothing wrong. Why are you acting like this?" The male now Steele new was called Bear snarled at Nina "He is a traitor you heard what Willow said about him we should do whats good for the pack and chase him off or kill him before he dose the same to us." Nina snarled and lunged at Bear they rolled around on the ground fur and fang flying.

Steele didn't no what to do but luckily Jay was close and broke them up. "Bear get back to the den!" He snarled and nipped him on the rump as he tucked tail and run. "As for you Nina you no better and as the pack medicine wolf you no your forbidden to fight with pack mates" Nina layed low and tucked her tail "Jay I'm sorry but what they said about Steele is a lie. I don't no were they got the idea or what caused it but please hear me out" Jay let out a low growl "Nina I no of you linage and part of me wants to believe you, But the other half wants me to rip your fur out!" He loomed over her shaking body. Licking his fangs he snarled "I will hold to the promise i made your mother! But if you ever step out of line again I will have no control of my actions do you understand!"

She coward down as low as she could. "Yes alpha I understand" "Good now git" She bolted away taking a quick glance at Steele as she disappeared into the trees. Jay turned to Steele growling and snapping his jaws. Steele layed low and looked down at the ground. "You have some explaining to do "Dog" follow me. The pack will hear what you have to say of this so called rumor. Then we will decide your fate now come" He never said a word but followed close to Jay his tail was tucked between his legs. Just when things were turning around for him all hell brakes loose.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now dark and the moon shone down on the pack. Steele stood on a rock that the pack called the judging rock. The pack had gathered around to hear what he had to say. Jay and Rain stood on a larger rock above them all. Jay glared down at Steele then glanced at his mate, She looked at him concerned about what had been heard of Steele's doings. Jay looked back down at the pack and at Steele. "Steel the pack has gathered tonight to judge you for treason. You have been seen talking to a stranger male on the borders of the territory. Some have said you are planning to take over the pack and kill all of those who fight against you. Including the young and the old. These are serious charges Steele! How do you plead?!" Steele coward down and glanced around the pack. Some looked concerned, others were snarling at him and showing there teeth. "I'm not guilty I swear, I have no idea whats going on. Ive done nothing wrong pleases believe me!"

Bear the large male from earlier snickered. "Lies I saw him talking to the stranger. He is a traitor Jay and we should tear his fur off right now!" Bear approached Steele snapping his jaw at him. "Bear stand down! You no the rules! The pack will decide his fate!" Bear coward back from Steele and moved off out of Jay's line of sight. Willow came to view and turned to the alphas. "I agree with Bear, and I for one have seen him talking to this she wolf as well. " She turned and faced Steele and sneered. "You have been caught red pawed admit it you traitor" Hearing a low growl from behind her, she tucked her tail and turned to face Jay. "I thought he was seen talking to a male loner not a she wolf!" He snarled at her causing Willow to back up away from Steele. "Get your stories strait I'm done hearing theses lies! Anyone else who has seen these acts come forward and speak now!" The packed stayed where the were unmoving. Only a few wispers could be heard coming from a few. Steele glanced around looking for Nina but she was no were to be seen.

Jay raised his hackles and snarled down at the pack. "You have heard what he has said and what another has said, Now its time to decide his fate. Guilty means he will be executed were he stands, But if he is Innocent then I will hear no more of these rumors!" The pack nodded in agreement. "Those in favor of death to the left!" Several wolves including Bear and Willow moved to the left. Steele felt like he ha a huge lump in his throat. "Those that think he is Innocent to the right" The remainder of the pack moved to his right, making it a tie for his life.

Jay had yet to pick a side and looked back at his mate. Whispering something to her, they seemed to be discussing what to do. Steels life depended on it, if the alphas decided against him then he new he was done for. Jay looked back at Steele and with a quick whisk of his tail he moved two steps to the right. "Steele is free to go and as I said before I will hear no more rumors about this so called treason that was made up is that clear?" The members nodded and a few grumbled to themselves, before they all dispersed back to there dens to rest for tomorrow or check on there pups.

Steele just stayed put he had no idea why these rumors were spread or how they came to be, But they could have so easily ended his life. Jay walked up to him and looked Steele in his eyes. "I'm not sure why these rumors started or why but i can tell that Bear and Willow are probably behind this, So watch them closely there up to something and without cause i can't kick them out without loosing members to." "I understand and thank you Jay" He smiled at Steel before catching up with his mate. Steele looked at the dens then up to the bright moon above. He was going to get to the bottom of this and figure out why they tried to get him killed.

He started to walk back to the dens and a tug to his tail made him turn with his fangs out and snarling. Nina stepped back shock in her eyes at his sudden change in attitude. She snarled back at him. "What is your deal! You should be happy the pack didn't kill you!" "Yeah well where were you at! The hole time I was standing there I did not once see you! I needed my friend and you were not there to defend me! Why!" He said snarling at her. "Steele I'm sorry but I couldn't go I couldn't be seen..." She turned her head away from him taking a deep breath. "Oh I get it now you couldn't be seen next to me cause it would hurt your affinity with the pack. I get it I'm a worthless dog! But i would rather be that then a mangy mindless wolf like you!" She snarled at him. Then grabbed his muzzle in her jaws drawing some blood. Steele yipped in pain and before he could speak she bolted away into the trees.

He let out a wine and realized what he had done. Quickly looking up in her direction he yelled. "Nina! Nina wait come back! Nina!" He bolted after her and as much as he tried he lost sight of her in the dark of the forest. Panting he stopped to catch his breath and looked to the last place he had seen her but all that was there was the dark forest floor. He cursed under his breath at his stupidity. Good move Steele now she will never trust you again. How could you have said that to her she is...Was your friend. letting out a defeated sigh he layed down running his paw over his muzzle to clean it the best he could. It stung lightly from his touch but he needed to clean it up some.

After a while he looked up and around at the forest. "Nina?! Nina? I'm sorry I didn't mean. Nina! Come back please!" But his calls were no use Nina was long gone, and even if she could hear his calls she would not acknowledge them. Curling up in a ball he layed his head on his tail. This was a good day gone bad and hopefully tomorrow would be better maybe. Close to him a pair of eyes watched him intently. Hidden in the underbrush Steele never noticed he was being watched by a threat that was just starting to come out of the shadows the time to strike was getting closer every day.

 **Hey guys sorry for the delayed post but I finally got it up. I'm planning on making this at least 15 Chapters if I can, and later on I will be asking for some name suggestions for a few wolves. I will post when I will be taking name suggestions in one of my notes so keep an eye out for it. If you have any questions or suggestions please PM Me. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Don't Forget To Like and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys her is another chapter for you all! Enjoy! This one is longer and I will try to keep them 1400+ words or more. I would also like to thank you all for reading and keeping up with the story to its current point. Now enough chatter from me enjoy the story and don't forget to like and review!**

The sounds of birds chirping woke Steele up from his resting place. He glanced around and then remembered last night with Nina. The sudden pain of gilt hit him hard as he sat up and stretched his body. Glancing around before looking down to his paws with a deep sigh. "Uncle Steele? Are you ok?" Dusty was looking at him curiously her head tilted to the left some. "I'm fine Dusty just had a long night is all. What are you doing out here by yourself?" She giggled at him and spun around in a quick circle "I came here looking for prey to give to mama!" She bounded around excitedly "But I'm not finding anything and saw you all sad and wanted to no why" She had stopped bounding around and leaned up against Steele. "Mama always say that if you have a problem you should talk about it. Not make up stories trying to avoid it" He glanced down at her somewhat shocked, A pup no older than a few months was giving him advice. "Well your mama is right dusty. But some things should not be discussed to or around pups" She glanced at him her ears bent back and scowling at him. "I am not a pup I am almost all grown up!" She stood up and began to walk off. Then she stopped and looked at Steele with a smile. "I will see you later Uncle Steele feel better then we can play!" She then bounded away as if nothing could ruin her day.

Steel sat for some time before getting up and making his way to the dens to look for Nina. He owed her an apology for the way he acted last night. When he got to the dens Willow was basking in the sun and glanced his way. She stuck her nose in the air and mumbled under her breath. Steele just ignored her and carried on to the healer den, As he got closer he could make out the distinct voice of the one he was looking for along with another wolf. He stepped into the den and looked at Nina she had her back to him and was placing some herbs into a wound on a black males front leg. "Ok now just go easy for a few days and remember not to mess with wolverines and you should be fine" He thanked her and limped out of the den. Nina turned slightly and noticed Steele was in the dens entrance. He smiled at her and layed his ears down, but she turned away from him letting out a low growl. "What do you want Steele I don't have time to deal with a mutt today!" She snarled out as she moved some herbs into small holes dug into the ground. "Nina I want to apologize for the way I acted last night I had no right to be angry with you and I'm sorry. I won't stay and bother you anymore I'm going out on my own for a while this whole pack thing is not for me...Goodbye friend" He turned and left without another word.

Nina just stood there playing his words through her head over and over again. Her legs felt weak and she sat down taking it all in. Quickly she got up and bolted out of the den looking around for Steele when she finally saw him he was talking with Jay. She quickly ran to him but was stopped in her tracks by Bear. He gave her a sly grin and blocked her way to Steele. "Bear move out of my way!" "Aww come on Nina why won't you at least hear what I have to say, Not like it will kill" She glared at him fire in her eyes "Bear I don't have time for your crap now let me go!" She snarled at him and he moved aside to reveal a lone Jay with no Steele in sight. "No! Dam you Bear you worthless bag of wolf skin!" She lunged at him tearing at his ear leaving a notch. Bear yelp and ran his paw over the wound before snarling at her. "How dare you! You filthy little half breed!" He snarled and lunged for her but was quickly knocked to the side by Jay. "Bear my river now!" He snarled and nipped him on the rear as Bear bolted of to the river.

Turning to Nina he sighed "Nina what is wrong with you? Why did he attack you and most importantly why did you attack him?" She glanced at her paws then back at Jay. "I was mad at him for blocking my way. I was trying to get to Steele before he left but i was to late. Now he is gone and I feel awful" She layed her head in her paws as she let out a small whimper. Jay looked down at her for a while and chuckled to himself. "Oh Nina your so much like your father in ways you give up easily. But your mother is in you to strong and confident so why do you cry. Cause you never did ask what we discussed before he left my dear." She glanced up to him with glossy eyes. "What did you talk about?" "Well he told me he was not fitting in with the hole wolf thing and wanted to leave. I told him that he was doing well and should go out on his own for a while if he wished to think things over. When he is ready to return he will be welcomed back with open paws."

She smiled up at Jay and sat up rubbing her face with a paw. "So he will be back then right?" "Well we can only hope so Nina until then i expect you to be a proper healer and not pick fights with others especially Bear ok" She nodded and watched him go but he stopped and looked back at her. "Don't worry Nina he will be fine and when he is back you can go on with your little romance" "What! Romance oh no, no, no, no me and Steele have nothing going on in that area at all!" She all but stammered out as quickly as she could. Jay shook his head and walked off "If you say so" Chuckling before trotting down to deal with Bear. Nina just sat there feeling her checks get hot from what Jay had said.

The thoughts of her and Steele being more than friends started to go through her mind as she walked back to her. Not paying attention she walked right into Willow who let out a sharp snarl at the healer. "Watch where your going! You ruined my fur!" She snarled at her but Nina kept walking not saying a word. Making the other female snarled more at the fact she was not acknowledged. "Hey I was talking to you!" She turned latching onto Nina's tail. Nina flipped around snarling and showing her fangs at Willow. "Let go of my tail and leave me be!" She snapped at Willow her jaws missing the tip of her nose. Willow quickly let go and bolted away from Nina. She shook her head and let out a sigh before looking at a nearby wolf that had seen her act up. Mist walked over to her and smiled. "Nina what is wrong you never act like this" Nina glanced at her then walked into her den. "I don't want to talk about it right now Mist just go ply with your pups ok I'm fine."

Mist shook her head and followed Nina inside to have some words with her. "You can't just blow me off like that Nina. Now what is the problem with you and don't lie to me I can tell if you are." She glanced at Mist with a oh really look. "I have pups remember and they could get away with murder if I could not see through there nonsense." She bumped Nina with her shoulder making her turn and look at her. "Now sit and lets talk Nina you need to say it before you eat someones face" the two females looked at each other and then busted out laughing. "Oh ok Mist you win. Jay just told me that he thinks me and Steele are a thing and Steele ran off to be free! The worst part is Jay told him to go ahead and go! I mean what is his deal why would he say that!" Nina started to pace as she vented all of it out to Mist. Mist just sat where she was looking at her friend with a smile.

Getting her attention Nina glanced at Mist "Nina dear you tell me about all these things but one thing i have to ask is well...Do you like him? I mean a lot of the wolves here already think you would be a good match. After all you did save his life while others wanted him dead" Nina looked at Mist then turned and took a few steps away. "I'm not sure what to think of it Mist I mean we are friends but well...What if he doesn't feel that way about me" Nina sat down and hung her head. "Nina me and Hunter were great friends when we were pups till the day he asked me to be his mate. I would honestly say that at first I was scared and then I realized who better to be my mate then my best friend. I miss him every day but I see him in the faces of my pups all the time. You will figure it out now rest I will check on you later ok" She nuzzled her friend then walked out of the den.

Nina looked at the now empty den, and then at the spot where Steele had been during his long weeks of recovery. She walked over to the spot smelling his sent lightly, before she layed down and rested her head on her paws. She began to think about him some. What he might be doing and where he was. She let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep with Steele heavy on her mind. I the distance a lone figure moved along the rim of the mountain of the packs territory. He looked down at the river and then across to the far away dens. I will come back some day Nina and when I do I will be strong and ready to win your heart. Steele turned and crossed to the other slope the ocean was close to him and he picked up his pace eager to become a true wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry for the late update internet was being finicky. So here is the new chapter for you all I hope you enjoy it!**

It had been a week since Steele had left. Nina was checking on Sparrow in her den. Looking her over the healer smiled at the pup. She had grown some and was almost as big as the others her age. "So miss Nina am I good to go and learn to hunt and stuff yet?" Nina chuckled and smiled at Sparrow. "Not quiet Sparrow you need to grow more first your still to small to start training for hunting and such" Sparrow dipped her head and let out a light sniffle. "Oh come now its not the end of the world. You will grow bigger soon just keep eating and enjoy being a pup. Believe me its no fun to grow up stay little miss Sparrow" Sparrow smiled up at Nina "Ok I will be a good little pup for ever then! Am I done can I go play now?" Nina nodded and the pup bounded out of the den to go and explore the world. Nina walked out and looked around the summer sun was beating down good today. Most of the pack was down by the creek cooling off or in there dens.

Nina walked down to the creek and saw a few pups playing near the water. Mist pups had grown more and were now going on hunts to learn how to work with a team, and see how the adults tracked and took down prey. Dusty walked over to Nina and smiled wagging her tail. "Hi Nina how are you today come to enjoy the cool water it's very refreshing" "Well I was planning on going for a walk through the north grove maybe snatch a rabbit for a good snack want to come along?" She wagged her tail at the juvenile and smiled when Dusty all but burst at the seems of being invited to tag along. "I would love to but I have to let mama no first will you wait for me?" "Of course I will just find me down by the rocks next to the creek. I'm going for a short swim and then when you get back we can go" Dusty nodded and ran off to find her mom to see if she could go. Nina turned and walked down to the creek. Leaning down she lapped at the cool water before stepping into it. She walked until her feet could barley touch and let the cool water run through her fur. Dusty was right it was really nice and refreshing. "Nina? Mama said I can go" Nina turned around looking at Dusty before walking back to shore. Shaking the water of she then looked at her and smiled. "Great lets get a move on then".

As the pair walked through the pines Nina lifted her nose and smelt the refreshing pine smell and the sent of a nearby rabbit. She glanced at Dusty she had grown so much her head was level with the center of her shoulder. She looked so much like her mother the older she got but she had her fathers dazzling eyes. "Dusty do you smell any prey close by?" Nina asked her even though she new of one she wanted to see if Dusty could smell it to. Sniffing the air Dusty looked in the direction opposite of the rabbit her ears perked up. "Yes but I smell something else Nina but I'm not to sure what it is I've never smelt it before" Sniffing the air again Nina walked closer to Dusty her hackles raised some. "Follow me closely and stay low to the ground and silent" Dusty nodded and followed closely watching Nina step over a stick and did the same. They came to a small grove where a sound came from behind the bushes. Nina poked her head out some only to see two rabbits. She grinned and wanted to laugh but motioned for Dusty to come closer. The younger wolf popped her head out and her mouth fell open at the sight before her. The rabbits were going crazy the bigger one she could only assume was the male was mounted atop the female going crazy. Then he suddenly fell off and let out a high squeal as he twitched next to the female.

Nina glanced at Dusty with a sly smile as the young wolf looked like her eyes were about to fall out. Quickly she turned and began to walk away from the bushes turning to look at Nina who was holding in a laugh. "What did i just watch! That was by far the most crazy, disgusting, and well oh I can't believe it bahahaha!" She fell to the ground rolling in laughter as Nina finally joined her. The females laughed until there sides hurt. "Did..Hahaha...Did you see him he just went splat then weeee!" Dusty rolled on her back kicking her feet around dramatically. "Hahahaha Oh yeah and the female was just like waaa? Priceless!" Nina finally got her composure and sniffed the air one more time picking up a few deer to the east. "Well if when you get your composure back why don't we focus on some dinner. Maybe a big nice meal for the pack to share?" Dusty took a deep breathe then looked at Nina. "Really? You think we can find something big enough? Ooh maybe like a moose! that would be great!?" Nina smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well how about for starters we do something small and less deadly. Put your nose in the air and sniff and this time keep it on prey not on reproduction" She snickered and looked at a very flushed Dusty. The juvenile stuck her tongue out at Nina before giggling and sniffing the air and ground around her. "I smell deer close by can we hunt one of those?" Nina smiled at her. "Yes we can now time to track and stalk once we see them. Follow me and stay quiet."

They stalked through the undergrowth as quietly possible. Nina spotted the herd and waited to see if Dusty had seen them to. When she glanced back at her she could tell the young wolf had seen them. Her ears were high and alert on her head. She twitched her tail from time to time and her eyes were darting from one deer to the other. Nina got her attention with a light tap of her tail on Dusty's muzzle. "Next step find a week on and try to get as close as you can. Then go for the throat and don't let go till its limp in your jaws" Dusty nodded and then looked back at the herd. A large doe was grazing close to them and she had a limp as she roamed through the grass munching at it. "Nina the doe close to us has a limp is that the kind that we are looking for?" Nina nodded and then motioned for Dusty to take lead and do the kill. Dusty slowly stalked towards it as quietly as she could. She stopped and looked at her posture it was horrible. Her butt was to high and she was off balance. She quickly sank it low to the ground then made herself more level like Steele had taught her. She then pressed on getting closer to the doe now she was only a few feet away and needed to make her move now before she lost her chance. Lunging from her spot she growled and tried to bite the does neck but missed and caught her shoulder instead. The doe thrashed around and send a back hoof right into Dusty's side make her yelp and release her grip.

When she hit the ground she could see Nina had sprung from her spot and had skillfully caught the doe's neck in her jaws. The doe kicked out with her front hooves hitting Nina a few times but she didn't let go. Quickly Dusty ran offer to her and sinking her teeth into the week leg of the doe. It bleated and balled in pain and fell to the ground. Nina quickly sunk her teeth in farther and the doe began to wease before it finally stopped kicking. When she let go Dusty was still pulling at her leg snarling as she did it. "Dusty! She is dead no need for the vocals anymore." Dusty let go and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Nina I hadn't realized she was dead." Nina shook her head and let out a small chuckle before looking down at her stomach it had minor cuts from the hooves but other than that it was good. When she looked back up Dusty had a concerned expression on her face. "I saw it kicking at you why didn't you let go? Mama says that hooves can be like cats claws and tear you open" "Well she is right to a degree on that matter. You see a deer has sharp hooves but for a wolf it can't do to much unless its a healthy one or a buck. Now bigger prey like caribou and moose are more dangerous they can cause allot more damage to a wolf. You never take on one of those without the help of a pack." Dusty nodded and the look down at there prize. "What now how do we get it back to the pack?" Nina walked over to the deers hindquarters and inspected it for a second. "Well she is big but if we both grab and end we should be able to drag it back to the pack easy. Then you can brag about your first hunt to everyone else." Dusty wagged her tail excitedly before grabbing a leg and pulling with Nina.

It took them some time to finally get there prize back to the pack, but when they did a few of the stronger males took over the pulling and brought it the rest of the way. Dusty was so excited and started telling her brothers about the hunt and how much fun it was. Nina on the other had went and sat down in the shade of some trees watching. As wolves congratulated her on her hunt and asked her questions. Some had taken parts of the deer to eat in the shade or share with there mates. Nina rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, She felt worn out from that hunt and her stomach hurt some form the wounds. A nice nap would make her feel better then she would eat and maybe check on a few wolves that she had tended to. She was just barley starting to dose off when a someone layed next to her. She peaked open an eye to see who it was. Mist had found her way over to her and had layed down to watch her daughter. "Shes growing so fast Nina before to long she will find her special someone and bless me with grand pups." Nina chuckled and let out a yawn "Yeah I think you still have some time before she gets into boys" "Oh I don't no about that dear look at her with Revolver she gets flushed whenever he is near." Nina looked over at Dusty and could see she was talking with a young salt and pepper male. He was Cosby's son the only pup from last year to survive. He was a good hunter and smart a lot of the wolves respected him already even though he was so young.

Nina watched as Dusty giggled as he talked to her and she could see that he enjoyed making her laugh. "Well if your lucky she will pair up with Revolver. Just look how cute they are together he is flirting with her and she nows it" Mist looked at Nina with a smile. "I sense a winter wedding and spring pups form them to if they keep it up" Nina giggled and then looked at Mist. "You think they will get busy that soon? Maybe you should have a chat with her about when it's a good time to have pups?" Mist shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "Ugh I really don't want to have the talk with her or any of my pups yet I just don't want them to grow up so quick" Placing a paw on Mists. Nina smiled at her reassuringly. "Mist your pup are five months old you need to talk with them, Soon they will be six months and thats when Dusty's first cycle will come around. She needs to know before then so she won't get used" Mist looked at Nina with a worried look. "Nina I no your right I need to talk with them especially Dusty I no are pack is a good one but there are some wolves I don't trust you no what I mean?" Nina nodded her head in agreement then looked back at Dusty and Revolver. "I'm going to round them up and take them for a walk. I will see you later ok Nina" "Bye have fun!" Nina snickered as she watched her friend glare at her then smile as she walked towards her pup.

Nina watched as Mist rounded her pups up and walked off to talk with them. She remembered when her father told her about the birds and the bee's. She let the memory invade her mind as she layed her head back onto her paws. "Nina come now lets go for a walk by the stream" Nina glanced at her father before bounding up to him wagging her tail. "Ok papa sounds like fun!" She giggled. He turned and walked away with her right next to him, when they got to the stream he sat down and looked into the water. "Papa whats wrong?" Nina sat next to him and nuzzled her face into his fur. "Oh nothing is wrong Nina. We just need to talk about well...hmm. how should I put this? Umm... well Nina do you no where pups come from?" Nina shook her head and looked at him curiously. "I don't no but I did hear some of the older wolves say that they fall from the sky. Then glide down next to there Mama's soft warm fur" He grinned at her and chuckled softly. "Well thats not how it works dear. You see a female wolf goes into a thing called heat cycle were for a short amount of time she is ready for pups. If she has a mate then he umm...he will mount her and put his ugh...thing into her thing then a few months later the pups are born." He looked down at his daughter to see her face. She had a grossed out expression on her face and then quickly shook her head. "Oh wow yuck! Thats gross papa! I'm never having pups thats just nasty!" He laughed at her reaction and nuzzled her. "Nina you will understand better when your older. Know lets go back to the den I need to talk with Jay he has requested for me" She licked him on his face and giggle before bounding a head of him.

Nina opened her eyes. Sitting up she sighed and shook her body before moving up to her den. She needed to check on a few wolves before she could go to sleep again. Being a healer wolf had it's downsides but it had lots of pluses to. Nearby she could hear the sounds of Mists pups gagging and saying things as if they were grossed out. She snickered and then enter the fist den to check on the wolf inside.

 **Don't Forget To Review! Till next time! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another new chapter for all you happy readers! I felt bad for not updating for so long so I worked on this new one to get it to you guys as quickly as I could. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Enjoy My Happy Readers!**

He slowly walked through the woods the scents and sounds around him were soothing to his ears. Stopping to drink from a small spring he licked his muzzle before looking around at his surroundings. He glanced to his left and watched as a chipmunk scurried across the small flow of water and into the brush on the other side. Steele glanced around again and then stepped over the spring and continued down to the flat below. He could hear the sound of the ocean close by and could smell the familiar sent of the trees, as he got closer to his destination. He jumped over a fallen log and spooked up a few rabbits. They scattered in several directions as fast as they could to get away from him. Steele watched them intently trying to pick one that was easy to catch. One was to busy watching him and ran right into a tree, dazed and confused Steele snatched it up quickly breaking its neck. It let out a short screech before falling limp in his jaws.

Steele carried his prize away to a nice tall rock in an open meadow. He jumped up onto it making his way to the higher point before laying down. He munched on the kill and was happily chewing away when the sound of pups laughing came to his ears. He raised his head and looked around but he couldn't see anything. He went back to eating his rabbit and every so often he could hear the pups giggles and the sound of splashing water. When he had finished he jumped down from his perch, and went to investigate the nearby pups. As he got closer he could see the ocean through the brush waving freely. Along the bank was six pups running and splashing in the water. Steele stayed in the shade of the trees watching them play. There coats were a vibrant red and white they looked familiar to him. Then on pup caught his attention it looked like a young wolf pup. He wonder to himself why a wolf pup would be playing with domestic pups.

Then the sight of a familiar face came into view Steele new who this dog was, and immediately put to and to together. These pups he was watching were the offspring of Jenna and Balto thats why the one looked like a wolf it was Baltos pup. Steele moved back into the trees more so he wouldn't be spotted by them. He took one last look and then turned around and walked off disappearing into the forest. He quickly put some distance between him and Baltos family. The sound of a familiar bark made him stop in his tacks, He glanced in the direction of the bark and was faced with another familiar face. She was a few feet away from him her hackles raised and standing in front of two young girls. She snarled and took a step towards him showing her teeth. "Get away from my girl and her friend wolf!" She snarled at him. The young girls looked terrified and one was crying. Her words were strange to why would she call him a wolf? Did he no longer look like a domestic dog? "Nice to see you to Jenna" He coolie said to her lowering his posture some. Jenna stepped forward and looked at him closely before stepping back with a shocked expression. "Who are you? You look like someone I once new?" He smiled and then glanced back at the still frightened girls. "It's me Steele I'm just passing through and the look of those girls I think I should hurry on my way. Good to see you again Jenna." He quickly trotted away and out of sight the sound of the two girls yelling for Jenna told him she was following him.

He turned around and gave her a toothy grin like he used to making her skid to a halt. "Jenna go back to your girl she needs you" She glared at him flicking her ear as her girl yelled for her. "Fine but I demand and explanation Steele! I will meet you here in an hour understood." She said coolie to him with a bit of annoyance. He nodded to her and then watched her turn back to find her girl. Steele layed down and decided to wait for her to return since he had nothing better to do. As he layed there his thought started to roam off to Nina, What was she doing at this moment. Was she still mad at him? He could only hope that she had gotten over there fight and was patiently waiting for his return. He let out a yawn and glanced around before laying his head onto his paws. The sounds of a rabbit screeching made him smile and let out a light chuckle. For most of his time alone he had been running into rabbits breeding, and their squeals were becoming a normal thing for him these days. He yawned one more time before he finally let sleep take him.

The sound of paws getting close to him woke him up. He quickly brought his head up his ears perked up and he stared in the direction of the paw steps. Jenna came into view and looked at him she came closer before sitting down. "Well spill it all right now" He yawned and then stretched his body before finally sitting down. "Well first off no need to be rude and second I've been well living with a pack of wolves for the last few months." She looked at him shocked. "How did you even survive that Steele wolves are vicious! They don't think!" He snarled at her standing up he pushed his face closer to hers "They are not vicious! They are kind and no more different then we are Jenna! How can you even say that when your own mate is part wolf!" She coward back away from him and looked down at her paws ashamed of her self. "Steele I'm sorry for what I said it was uncalled for and your right" He stepped away from her taking a deep breath. "Jenna I saw your pups toady on the beach with Balto today" She looked at him with a questioning smile.

"I never thought you would have pups with him so soon they look to be about eight weeks if I'm right." She blushed and nodded her head. "So that would mean the night I ran away, The night Balto brought the medicine back, The night my life changed forever. You and him mated and then were blessed with six pups. Its amazing Jenna it really is to see that you two really are meant for one another" He smiled at her kindly. She let out a light laugh before smiling back at him. "Oh Steele you have changed so much your more muscular then when you was living in town. Your actually nice not a glory hound like you were. The wolves have taken good care of you and that makes me happy." "Thanks Jenna. So I did notice one of your pups looks allot like a wolf? Do they no that they have wolf in them?" She shook her head no and then took a deep breath. "No they don't even no about the wolf in them and I fear for Alue what if no human wants her." "Well I suppose you will just have to wait and see about that then won't you" She nodded and then looked at the sky. "I need to go now before it gets late. It was nice to see you again Steele is your umm pack close by?" " Oh no there over towards the mountains about two days from hear I'm out trying to become a good wolf. For a very close friend of mine" He said smiling with a light blush. Jenna smiled at him and chuckled. "Well she will have herself a good mate when the time comes" He glanced at her with a shocked expression before he smiled back at her. "Safe trip home Jenna and good luck with that pup" She smiled and then trotted off the way she had come.

Steele sat there for a while before turning and walking away. It was getting late and he needed to find a place to spend the night. As he walked through the forest Steele began to think of the short conversation he and Jenna had. She did make a good point he had changed allot since he left Nome and he was doing well. The pack had definitely help him on his road to recovery, But know one helped out more than Nina she had been there from the beginning. He sighed and let a small smile cross his face before he came across the log he had jumped earlier. He walked around it sniff and found a hole on the side of it. Poking his head in he check to see if there was anything in it but it was empty. He squeezed himself through the opening and then turned around to face the entrance. It was a tight fit for him but he liked it. It almost felt like someone else was laying next to him but he new it was just the log. He yawned before laying his head on his paws his eyes felt heavy, and before he new it he was asleep.

The wind began to blow around his log and then a crack of thunder made him jolt from his sleep. The sound of the rain pounding down around and the slight hint of electricity in the air made his fur stand on end. When he lived in town he would normally take shelter in the boiler room with some of the other dogs. Or be inside his masters house were it was nice and warm. Now he had none of those things just an old hollowed out log to keep him safe and dry fro the time being. The crack of more thunder made him jump it was closer than the last one and it made Steele edgy. He poked his head out to check his surroundings when another bolt struck a nearby tree sending it hurling is way blazing with flames. He stared at it for a brief second before bolting out of the log. His hips got stuck and he wiggled and squirmed with all his might and finally broke free. He lunged for his life as the tree came crashing down onto the old log, splintering shards of hot wood in every direction. He yelped as a few shards pierced into his hind legs as he tried to get away. The ran was poring down fast and he cold barley see his nose in front of him. He tripped and fell down a rocky outcrop onto his face knocking him out cold. The rain battered on drenching his unconscious body it was going to be a very long night for him, and he would defiantly feel it in the morning when he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina layed in her den watching the storm carry on through the night. The trees swayed back and forth in the wind as the rain pored down from the sky. The crack of thunder and the sudden bolt of lightning made her jump slightly. She new she was safe in her den from the storms rage, and since she was a pup she had always enjoyed the thunder storms. Now that she was older she enjoyed them even more. Watching the lightning dance across the sky sent a rush of adrenaline and pleasure through her system. At times like this she wished she could share it with someone special. Another crack and a quick bolt made her shiver with delight. Poking her nose out of her den she let the water run over it, She giggled and continued to do it for some time until she grew board.  
Retreating back into her den she found a nice spot to lay down and rest for the night. When she placed her head on her paws she could smell his sent. The sent she missed so much the sound of his voice and the way he moved when he ran. A slight blush crossed her face at the thought of his figure running. His fur rustling in the wind and the power she could see from his strong muscles from all those years pulling sleds. She sighed and let a small smile creep across her face before shaking her head to get those thoughts out. What was she thinking he was her friend and a good friend should not think such thoughts. Sighing again she curled her head neck to her side and tried to get to sleep. All through the night she tossed and turned her dreams were very confusing to her and made little sense.  
In her dreamland she was running faster and faster as if she was trying to escape from something. The ground around her felt like it was rumbling and shaking. the trees swayed back and forth in a wild frenzy. One snapped in two and was quickly engulfed in flames. She skidded to a halt before it came crashing down on top of her. She let out a painful scream as the flames danced there way across her fur. She couldn't escape them then suddenly they vanished and she was in a small den. Looking around confused she glanced to her left seeing Steele siting by the mouth of the den. He looked at her with the kindest smile before walking out. She quickly jumped up and tried to follow him out but when she exited the den she was standing in the middle of a forest with no den or Steel in sight. Panicked she started to yell if anyone was there but no reply came to her. She took a deep breath and felt like crying when a mist began to travel to her. She was scared and wanted this dream to end a figure formed from the mist and sat before her. Tears streamed her face as she looked at the white wolf. "Nina a friend is in terrible danger. Go now before you loose this one or your fate will be changed. Along with many others go now Go!" Then as quickly as she appeared she vanished.  
Nina woke with a start gasping for air as tears streamed down her face before she curled up and sobbed like a pup. When she was finished she rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw then looked out at the now dying storm. It was now a light trickle and the early morning sun was beginning to show through the trees. Nina got up and made her way out of her den to speak with Jay about her crazy dream and about what she had seen. When she stepped out there were several broken trees and branches laying around the dens. It took her some time to maneuver her way around and over them to get to Jays den. When she finally got to it the sound of snoring could be heard coming from inside. Nina decided it would be best to wait so she walked away some distance and layed down. There was a branch close to her and as the minutes ticked on she began to gnaw at it. Not the best idea but it did pass the time quicker.  
Someone cleared there throat getting her attention. She looked up to see Jay sitting outside the den staring at her with a puzzled expression. It had been about half an hour and Nina had made quite the mess with the now very chew up branch. She smiled at him and then sat up shaking some wood chips of her paw before walking over to him. "Good morning Jay" "Morning Nina. May I ask why you are up so early and you do no that chewing sticks is not good for your teeth." "Yeah I no but boredom over came me wile waiting to speak with you." He tilted his head some. "Speak with me? Is everything alright Nina?" She sat down next to him before telling him about her crazy dream and seeing the white wolf Aniu. "So what do you think it means Jay? I'm confused about it was it just a crazy dream or was she telling me that I need to do something?" "Well Nina Aniu doesn't show her self often to many wolves and when she dose it's best to do as she says. So I suggest you leave as soon as possible to find Steele. He might be hurt or worse and need help and if she came to you about it then I would guess that is the case." She nodded and then looked out at the mess around them. "What about all the damage from the storm. Would you like me to help clean it up before I go?"  
Jay looked out at it and he shook his head in annoyance. "I would kindly appreciate it if you could then when your den you can be on your way. Don't take to long though your the best healer in the pack and if something were to happen I would need you hear to help" "Yes I understand should i round up some of the other wolves that are up and get started then?" "Yes go ahead I will start clearing out around my den and work my way down. Send two wolves my way to assist and you split up the others so we can get it done faster" She nodded her head before making her way down to speak with a small group of wolves who had gathered outside there dens.  
It took them until the sun was high in the sky till they had finally cleared all the debrie away from the dens. Nina went for a quick drink for the nearby creek before going to Jay to let him no she was heading out. As she lapped up the water something in the back of her mind told her to look up. She glanced around her fur standing on end. She became nervous as if she was being watched, glancing around again she shook it off as nerves. Lapping up some more water she then turned, and quickly trotted to Jay who was playing with his daughter. "Jay? I'm going to head out now" "Ok Nina but hurry back as soon as you can and bring Steele with you even if you have to drag him back. I've decided he needs to return we could use his help with the hunts" She nodded her head to her alpha before turning and running in the direction she last saw Steele go.  
As she bolted through the tree she began to think of her next move. Where would he have gone and how long would it take her to find him. Then the thought crossed her mind, maybe he went back to his human back in what was the name? Nome? Yeah that sounds right. She turned and began to run in the direction of the human village she new was close by. For her it would be a good days journey before she would get there, and being a wolf she was born to run. She put all her energy into her muscles as she bounded over an under logs and branches. Dodging rocks and trees she was making good time.  
Her tongue flailed out of her jaws as she began to pant heavily. She had been running for a good hour or so and was beginning to tire as the day dragged on, but she kept running determined to find her friend and bring him back. As she ran the thought of him not wanting to come back came to her mind. She slowed to a brisk trot trying to catch her breath some so she could keep going. Slowing was her downfall as her muscle began to burn with pain from over exertion of then. She could smell the see was close and hear its waves brushing the bank. When she finally stopped her legs wobbled some before she finally gave in to the desperate need for rest. She new the journey was a good two days for any wolf with brains, but she had all but sprinted to cover as much ground as she could. Glancing around she noticed a small rock slide that had a nice sized hole she could rest in. She pushed her body up it at a slow pace her tongue lagged to the side as she huffed and puffed.  
Before she reached the opening the sent of blood and burnt fur hit her nostrils hard. She wrinkled her nose and could tell it was coming from the den she had spotted. Curious she inched forward and slowly stuck her head in and looked around. It was small and she could see a figure on one end sprawled out on the ground. The gentle rise of its chest told her it was alive and defiantly canine. She could see the shards of wood on its hind legs and rear. The fur was covered in blood and small patches of it had been singed by flame. She ventured forward and examined the stranger closer. Immediately she felt all the blood leave her body as she stared down at a familiar face she had seen so many times in her dreams. Steele! 


	10. Chapter 10

Nina quickly moved to his side nudging him with her nose. "Steele! Steele! Wake up please wake up!" She continued to nudge him but he never woke, Only the sound of a weak whine came from his almost lifeless body. She was panicked feeling a tear run down her face as she stared at her friend. A small voice in her head told her she needed to put her feeling aside and tend to him. Quick as she could she ran from the small den, and bounded down the rocks into the trees below. Running through them she came to a fallen log covered in wet moss. Taking a large mouthful of them she returned to the den putting them on the ground before running back out. She repeated the process until she had everything that was needed for her next task. It took long into the night until she had gotten all the splinter out of his body, and tended to the burns and cut on his head. She glanced at his body double checking everything before she called tried to wake him up. Just like before he was unmoving except for the gently rise of his chest as he slowly breathed. Curling her body close to him to keep him warm. She layed her head on his shoulders and let out a small whine of a cry. Her body was in pain from over exhausting herself and it didn't take her long to drift into a deep sleep.

She woke to the bright rays of the sun on her face and the sounds of birds chirping away. She raised her head and yawned before looking down at Steele. He had moved his head closer to her while she slept and it sent a shiver of joy through her body. She gently licked his cheek and waited for him to stir, Licking him again he let out a slight groan before opening his eyes some. Her tail frantically started to wag and she smiled at him tears running down her face in relief. "Nina? Is that you?" He chocked out before raising his head some before cringing from a massive headache. "Ugh my head feels like a huge rock fell on it" He looked at Nina and before he had a chance to say anything else she snuggled up close to him rubbing her head on his chest. "I'm so happy your all right I was so worried you were not going to make it" He looked down at her surprised by her action his face flushed before he rubbed his chin on her head and gave her a slight lick. She immediately moved back her cheeks red with embarrassment before she cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Umm your probably hungry...I...I'll got find something for use to eat" Before he had a chance to speak she dashed out of the den. He just stared outside of it for a while as he tried to piece together what just happened. His head throbbed again reminding him he was not in the best of shape. He looked at his body his fur was in desperate need of washing and his legs felt like they were on fire with pain.

He began to try and clean himself up some but it was no use he needed to go for a good long swim to get all the blood and muck off. He sighed and rested his head on his paws waiting for Nina to return. He let out a smile when he pictured her face before she left. Her fur held a slight red he could tell she was embarrassed by her sudden action when he woke and rubbed her face to his chest. Honestly he liked it deep down it all but made him want to sing with joy that she cared that much for him. He was woke from his train of thought to the sound of something thudding to the ground next to him. He glanced down to look at a rabbit laying close to him. Nina just stood there staring at him her head tilted to the side slightly. "Whats wrong Steele?" Shaking his head and slightly grimacing he smiled at her. "Oh nothing just have a slight headache" He lied before grabbing the rabbit and pulling it closer to him. "You should eat some to you need it just as much as I do" She shook her head but changed her mind quickly when he scowled at her. "Well alright if you insist" She layed down next to him and began to eat from her side of the rabbit. Within a few minuets they had ate all but its fur head and feet. Nina picked them up and carried them out of the den before coming back and laying down again. Since the den was so small her fur brushed up against Steele's sending a shiver through her spine. The day had been long and she was still tired from her long run to find him. as the sun began to set she layed her head down on her paws and drifted off to sleep. Steele watched her sleep for a while before resting his head on her back. Her sent was sweet an made him smile some before he himself succumbed to sleep.

Her body moved making his head fall down to his paws slightly. He looked up at her yawning and glared some for being disturbed. The sight before him made his mouth drop open in shock. Nina stood in front of him with a sly smile on her face, Her golden eyes glowed in the dark as she began to lick his muzzle. Blushing intently he licked her back there toungs colliding in a heat of passion, before she rubbed her head down the side of his face turning away from him. He could see the lust in her eyes as she flicked her tail gently over his muzzle and to the side of her body. Showing off her delicate entrance in all its shimmering glory. Steele was taken back by her actions shocked that she was acting in such a way. She cooed his name softly letting her tail swing side to side teasing him. No words were needed as he approached her rubbing his head on the soft brown fur on her side before he asked permission. She bobbed her head before he eagerly mounted her. Hooking his paws around her waist he steadied himself before slowly letting his tip touch her entrance. Her eyes glimmered and told him he may proceed on his quest. He licked the fur on her neck as she arched her back begging him to enter her. She called his name as he filled her with his mini Steele her voice sounded more of concern then pleasure.

A sharp pain made him shoot his eyes open he glanced around panicked for a second before he realized he had been dreaming. Nina stared at him with a confused expression. She had no idea what he was dreaming about but whatever it was it must have been scary. His face immediately turned a beat red and he let a sly smile cross his face. "Umm sorry nightmare" He lied she shook her head and smiled before she yawned and snuggled close to his body. "Well thats a shame I was having a good dream until you woke me up groaning like you were dieing" She snickered before laying resting her head back down and falling asleep. He stayed awake for some time just watching Nina sleep. The dream had seemed so real as if it actually happened her voice, her touch, the scents she gave off. He smiled slightly the thoughts of actually doing the act for real made him tinkle with want. Before he looked back down at her sleeping form her beautiful brown fur her with the bit of dark brown on her shoulders. The way the white on her paws and belly shone in the dark and the black tips of her ears made him only want her more. He rested his head on her again and she curled closer muttering something that he didn't quite understand before he finally fell back asleep. The dreams came quickly and stayed happy till morning came.

When he woke Nina was siting at the den opening her head poked out some her ears intently set on something close by. He raised his head and let out a slight yawn getting her attention slightly before she motioned for him to come to her. He got up and moved to her to see what she was watching. Down below them some yards was a pup sniffing around the rocks happily waging her tail when a chipmunk scurried out and she layed chase barking and yipping. "Steele I think we should get going if there's a pup the parents are close by I would hate to rial up a rival pack" Steele chuckled some before he smiled at her. She looked at him confused."Do you no something I don't?" "Yes that pup is a half breed I no her mother and father. He doesn't like me much I was rude to him before I left Nome" "Really why?" "Well he is a half wolf half husky. I liked to tease and pick on him for not being a purebred like me" Nina glared daggers into his eyes making him shuffle nervously. "Umm did I say something wrong?" "Yes!" She snarled at him making Steele step back into the cave some. "I'm sorry I upset you Nina for what ever reason" She sighed and then glanced back at him. "Steele I'm a half breed my mother was a wolf and my father was a husky" He glanced down at his paws his ears layed back on his head. "I'm sorry Nina. May I ask what happened to your parents?" She smiled and then walked over to him. "Maybe another time we really need to get back to the pack Jay wants you to come home.

Nodding he followed her out and down the rocky slope to where they had last seen the pup. Then veered off in the direction of home. It took them some time and they had to rest from time to time cause of Steele's injury's. By the time they made it halfway back to the pack it was beginning to get dark. Nina found a hollowed out log they could spend the night in and Steele was to tired to refuse. They layed inside it and watched the sun set before falling asleep resting there heads near the others. The wind blew lightly as the night life began to emerge from there hiding spots. The wind carried the light sent of danger as it danced its ways through the trees and foliage below. Something was wrong and the pair had no idea what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Steele woke first and looked around watching a pair of squirrels chattered and chase eachother around he chuckled at them. A moan made his fur stand on end and he glanced down at Nina. She had a small smile on her face as she let out another soft moan. Steele felt his body quiver at the mear sound of it, the pleasing sound of her moan made his mind wander to his past dream. The sudden call for his name made him jump slightly and look back at her. She had moan out his name and let out a deep sigh before her eyes finally fluttered open. She realized he was staring at her and looked around confused. "What? Was I talking in my sleep?" He nodded before getting up and shaking his body some. "Nothing major don't worry" He lied before stretching. "She stretched and then got up looking around and then back at him. She needed to tell him how she felt but her nerves wouldn't let her. "Well lets get a move on shall we"

She trotted ahead of him not noticing he was watching her. He did it more often then he used to. He liked to watch the way her hips swayed ash she walked, and the way the wind blew through her fur. Trotting behind her he playfully nipped her tail making her turn and playfully growl at him before bursting into a run as he chased after her. He still hurt some but ignored it. She came to a screeching halt when the dens came in sight. Something on the wind didn't smell right. Turning to Steele he had the same expression on his face as well. "Nina I smell blood lots of it" "I know something is wrong terribly wrong quickly follow me" She bolted away with him at her heals they jumped and dodged trees and rocks before slowing there pace at the sight before them. The pack lay in various places some of them torn to peaces others had there throats pulled out. Nina gasped and ran from body to body but none moved. Steele looked around at the horrific sight before him.

His gaze moved over to a familiar black wolf it moved slightly and let out a low whine. "Nina! Come quick its Jay!" He said before bolting to his side. The once proud alpha was no more blood was pooled around his body and his shoulder and neck were extremely torn. He wheezed and gasped for air as he gazed into Steele's eyes. "Rain...Sparrow...Are...They...Alive" He choked out Nina came to there side tears streaming her face. Jay tried to smile at her but he couldn't. Steele looked at Nina with hope but she shook her head and looked in the direction of a familiar body laying by the trees. "I'm sorry jay shes gone, But I did find a trail from Sparrow and a few other pups along with three adults heading east" Jay closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. "Save...Them..." He wheezed before all life left his eyes and his body fell limp. Nina placed her head on his and sobbed, Until the shrill scream of a young wolf echoed to there ears. "Dusty!" Steele yelled and then bolted in the direction it came from with Nina close to his heals. They heard another scream and growls until they came to a small meadow. They could see Mist was fighting for there lives as Dusty and her brothers ran with little Sparrow in Revolvers jaws.

Nina let out a snarl her eyes filled with rage as she bolted to Mists aid. Steele was the first to strike as he tackled the large male wolf who had a death grip on Mists neck, quickly sinking his jaws into its shoulder. It snarled in pain and through him off before snapping its jaws inches from Steele's face. They circled each other baring there fangs before Steele spoke. "I should have known you were behind all this!" He snarled. "Hehehe! Yeah caught them all by surprise we did shame to have killed them all but I needed to become alpha some how!" He snickered and made a mock lung at Steele. The sound of bones braking made them both glance to there side to see Mist and Nina ripping the fur off of Willow. Bear Snarled before turning back to Steele lunging at him. He sunk his teeth into Steele's neck and brought him down to the ground, before he could finish the blow Nina lunged onto his back ripping flesh as they fell to the ground.

Mist and Steele joined in and quickly ripped out Bears throat. Panting heavily they looked at his mangled corpse before a faint yell caught there attention. Dusty was running full speed to her mother skidding to a stop her face rubbing her mothers as tears filed there eyes. Her brothers joined them and licks were passed along with head bumps and tears. Revolver walked up to Nina and Steele with a Sparrow closely behind him. She noticed Nina and bolted to her hugging her leg around Nina's as she wail into her fur. Nina brought her head down and licked her trying to sooth the scared pup. Revolver glanced at Steele and smiled before he finally let his feelings give in and cried laying down on the ground he sobbed. Steele placed a paw on his back trying to comfort the youth the best he could. When everyone got there composure the returned to the dens to tend to the dead. It took two days of dragging and digging there graves by the time they were done, It finally sunk in there heads about the serious downsize of there pack and the major lose of lives. Steele sat on the top next to the alphas den overlooking the sight of the massacre. Blood stained the ground and it smelled like death every where they went. All prey had simply vanished and there was no sign it was coming back anytime soon. They needed to find a new home and fast before the trees turned gold and the snow came.

Nina and Steele led them over the mountains and away from there home to find a new one. It was hard traveling with such young wolves to help hunt but the managed well enough. Revolver came to them one day from searching ahead and told of a place perfect for there new home. They ran excitedly to it and came to a large field full of flowers and in the center stood a tall mound with rocks and boulders. "Its wonderful Revolver but there are no dens for us" Mist sadly said looking at him. Steele looked excited and bounded through the field and up the large mound. "We can dig dens the ground is perfect for it!" He yipped excitedly before sniffing around. Nina grinned and then happily bounded over to him the other s followed. "Steele were should we start? There are so many good spots for use to dig" Steele sniffed around before grinning "The top there with the large rock would make a great perch for an alpha to watch his territory. So I'm digging there if thats ok with you all" They nodded as Nina sniffed around and found a good spot for the healer den. Mist and her sons helped her dig a den for them as Revolver and Dusty dug out a den for them. Through there travels the pair had declared there love for one another and the pack had decided that they were old enough to become mates.

As the day dragged on Steele had dug out his den more than the others. He had done this before back in Nome to get out of the hot summer sun. He had dug deep enough only his rear stuck out. poking his head out to check on the others he smiled. Nina was as deep as he was, Mist and her boys had already dug far enough that all you saw was dirt fly out. Then Dusty and Revolver were the same the occasional tail could be seen from time to time. Steele went back to work and by nightfall the dens were finally finished and the pack rejoiced. Howling at the top of there hill they claimed this new territory as there's. When they had finished the each went to there dens to rest for the next day. The wind blew a chilling breeze through Steele's fur as he sat atop a rock over looking a group of deer bedding down for the night. They would make the perfect prey to start there first hunt in this new land. Steele walked back to his den and layed down in it resting his head he looked out one more time before he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there my awesome readers sorry for the long wait it's been a very busy last few weeks and I do apologize.**

 **In other words here is a new chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it!**

It had been a few weeks since they had first found there new home. Steele had been declared there new alpha even though he insisted he was not cut out for the job. Him, Revolver, and Arrow were out hunting while Rico and the girls stayed at the den. They had found a nice buck and with good team work killed it quickly. The younger wolves were now much bigger and able to help carry the hole carcase closer to the den. As they dragged it Revolvers face looked lost in thought. Steele watched him closely until the wolf lost his grip and they all stumbled Steele dropped his end and looked at Revolver curiously. "lets take a break guys" He said the young wolves flopped to the ground. Steele looked at Revolver until the young wolf finally made eye contact with him. "Revolver whats on your mind?" The young wolf sighed then looked at Arrow embarrassingly. "Well it's about Dusty she umm...She wants to well...She wants to mate." Arow spat out a few wood chips from the stick he was chewing on and glared at Revolver. "Thats my sister your talking about" He tried to be tough but he was a gentle hearted wolf. Steele gave him a sharp glare making the youngster shut his trap before he got chewed on.

Looking back at Revolver Steele smiled reassuringly. "Well I suggest you wait until she goes into her second heat Revolver. Having pups so young could harm her or worse kill her" "Well I understand that but what I was wondering is...Well...What is it like? To...Mate?" Steele froze he was shocked at the question now both males looked at him curiously. Clearing his throat he looked between the two. "Well...Hmmm...how do i explain this? Ok so it makes you feel all tingly and excited like the way you feel when you take down a kill for the first time but its more intimate. Your body's become one and you seal your bond by mating." They nodded there heads then looked between each other until Arrow spoke up. "So how do you no Steele? Have you and Miss Nina mated? Is that why you two was gone when...When we lost everything?" Steele flushed and laughed before he spoke. "Oh no, Haha me and Nina have never mated" He told them but both of the youngsters gave him sly grins. "But you want to don't you Steele we see how you too look at each other. There is obviously something going on even if you don't realize it" He raised and eye at Arrow questioningly. "Oh really? Well since when did you become such a social butterfly?" Arrow bashfully turned his head and let a small smile creep his face. He was a quieter wolf than many but he new things most didn't. "You have no idea" He snickered back at Steele.

When they finally got back to the dens Steele let out a howl to let the others no that they had returned. Nina, Sparrow,Dusty, and Mist came to them with happy wagging tails. Rico came later on he seemed somewhat distant as of late. They chowed down on the deer Steele kept glancing at Rico with interest. The young wolf was eating slowly and had his face trained at the distant mountains. "Rico? Is something the matter?" Getting his attention Rico turned to Steele and noticed the others were now looking at him. "Oh I'm fine no worries just checking out the scenery." He quickly began to eat again trying to get the attention off of him. The others went back to the carcass except for Steele, he new something was up and was going to find out later on. He put his head back down and munched on the fresh meat, when a light bump to his left made him glance in it's direction. Arrow had nudged him and was slowly hinting with his head in Nina's direction. Steele glared at him and playfully nipped his ear. He didn't need any romantic help from anyone especially a juvenile who new nothing about love. Or so he thought at least but the slight eye raise from the youngster changed Steele's attitude.

With full belly's Steele layed on his basking rock as he liked to call it. He looked down at the fields below as Dusty and Revolver played in the tall grass. Arrow was playing with Sparrow around some rocks. Mist and Nina were laying next to each other happily talking away. Steele raised his head realizing that one wolf was absent from his view. Sitting on his haunches he tried to get a better view of his surroundings. He caught sight of movement in the trees and he was about to let out a growl until he noticed it was Rico. He seemed to be walking slowly towards the mountains and was trying to stay low to keep others from seeing him. Steele got up and walked down the hill and past the girls who had stopped talking when he went by. As he distanced himself he heard Mist let out a laugh and then the sound of Nina growling made Steele chuckle. Moving into a brisk trot until he was a few feet from, He crouched and stalked him until they came to a stream. Rico let out a soft howl and perked his ears as if waiting for a response.

Steele glared as a small emaciated wolf came into view. She was a light grey with soft amber eyes her ribs and hips poked through he fur. Crossing the river she joined Rico's side and nuzzled his coat affectionately. Rico smiled and nuzzled her back. Steele smiled and realized what was bothering the young wolf, He was in love and thats why he was so distant with the pack. Steele came into view making the pair jump the female moved behind Rico and whined. Rico stood up and growled raising his hackles and showing his teeth. "Relax Rico I'm not made why don't you introduce me to your little lady friend there." He calmly said as the younger male calmed down. Rico glanced at the young female then back at Steele. "Steele this is Fawn she's a loner with no pack to go home to. I found her one day scavenging from one of our kills." Steele glanced at her and she tried to hide more. "Fawn it's ok this is my alpha Steele he won't hurt you. Right?" Rico said with a bit of heat in his voice. Steele smiled and sat down before he motioned for Rico to move some. "He is right I won't hurt you. Why don't you come out so I can get a better look at you."

She slowly came to his view and he could see she was not much older than Rico. Her hole body was trembling with fear as she took small steps towards him. She gazed into his eyes with fear as Steele stood up and began to inspect her. Rico growled and Steele shot him a stern look showing his teeth at the younger male as a warning. Rico back away some but kept his eyes on Steele's every move. "Fawn right? Why are you not with your pack what happened to them." She looked at him still trembling before she spoke. "They...They all died...Killed by a rival...Pack moons ago." She began to cry looking down at her paws. Steele nudged her reassuringly with his nose. "Come you can meet the rest of the pack and see if they are willing to let you stay." Rico growled again and this time Steele nipped his nose and let out a low snarl. The young wolf yipped in surprise before crawling away his tail tucked between his legs.

Back at the den Nina looked over Fawn making sure she was not sick. She was very reassuring with the young female and that was soothing to her. When Nina had finished they walked out of her den and Steele had finished talking with the others about what there thoughts were on the new arrival. "Steele she is in good health beside her needing allot more to eat. I think she should stay with us." "Yes thats what we also have decided as well she is now the newest member of are pack." Fawns eyes lit up with joy and she all but bounded over to Steele rubbing her face on his fur. "Oh thank you! So much!" She was so happy to finally be with a pack again. "Come on Fawn I will show you around" Dusty happily said. The to young females trotted off giggling and happily talking. "Dusty sure loves how there's another female around her age she can talk to its nice" Mist smiled as she watched the pair. "Shame others can't bond in more ways" She hinted at nudging Nina into Steele. Color rushed to her face before she glared at Mist.

Steele chuckled and then trotted to the creek for a drink of fresh water. Nina watched him go with a sigh before Mist spoke up again. "Well are you going to sit there all day or are you going to do something about that fine specimen of a male" "Mist! Will you just cut it out! I'm...I'm working on it ok" She bashfully said before sighing and following Steele down to the creek. She watched him drink letting her eyes wander over his frame. His black coat shined in the last few rays of the sun. His muscles and toned out nicely and he was much larger than when they had first met. She felt her face heat up and she couldn't help but smile. Steele turned and began to walk in her direction, She layed low so he wouldn't spot her and when he passed she stepped out only to have water sprayed in her face. Gasping in shock she turned to see a belly up Steel laughing his tail off. "Steele! I'll get you for that!" She bolted to the creek lapping up water quickly. She fell face first into the cold water and came up shocked and cold. "Steele!" She screamed out until he splashed next to her with a laugh. They splashed and played until the sun had set some. Nina and ran onto the bank only to be tackled by Steele, They rolled around playfully nipping at each other.

They layed on there backs looking at the stars there fur had finally dried for there water fun. Nina was lost in thought until she heard Steele move and when she looked over at him he was staring back at her. She didn't know what came over her but she licked him on his nose, feeling heat flush to her cheeks she immediately began to regret her action. Steele surprised her when he sat up placing a paw on the other side of her he nuzzle his nose against hers. She licked the side of his face as he did the same to her. They nuzzled each other for some time until Steele pulled away from her his cheeks flush he smiled down at her. "Nina" He cooed before he spoke again she placed a paw on his mouth and smiled. "I agree...Love" She softly spoke before she moved his paw. "Why do you have to be so perfect" He smiled before leaning back down licking her face she giggle. "Come we should get back to the den before the pack begins to worry" Nina nodded before she got up. They walked back with each other there fur brushing against the others. When they got back the pack had already settled in for the night. Steele looked over at Nina and licked her cheek. "Would you like to stay in my den for the night?" "Of course Steele I think that would be nice" Smiling he walked up to his den letting her go in first and then he followed. laying down she curled up against him and he layed his head on her before sleep claimed them both.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Here is yet another lovely chapter for you all. I would also like to take the moment to let you all know that this chapter dose have some adult content. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip that section of the story.**

 **All in all enjoy the story!**

Fall had come quickly and snow kissed the tops of the high mountains. Steele and his pack had found that the migratory herds moved right through there territory to feed on the grasses in the surrounding meadows. They were rarely hungry with all the prey relatively close, and with such small numbers they only needed to hunt every few days. Fawn had also gained much needed weight and was now strong enough to help with hunts. She was actually quite a skilled hunter and needed little training. Rico and her were inseparable and went every where together, This made Mist happy seeing her pups grow into adults and finding love. Know if only there was a female for Arrow. He was the pack only bachelor know since Nina and Steele had finally taken there relationship to more then friends. Young Sparrow liked to tease Nina by calling her alpha from time to time. Nina was still trying to adjust to her new role but found it was not as hard as she had first thought.

Steele was carrying back a leg from a nearby caribou kill so he could munch on it in peace. Since Rico liked to talk while eating and Arrow was a messy eater, It made it hard to have a peaceful meal. He found a nice shady spot, laying down, He began to happily gnaw at his meal until a gently voice got his attention. Mist had brought back some meat with her as well to avoid the youngsters, and he could see Nina was tugging away at the carcass trying to free a nice chuck as well before she joined them. Mist layed down close to Steele and munched on her piece before she looked his way. "So when are you to going to have pups Steele the pack dose need more numbers in it" She slyly said with a slight smirk on her face that turned into a grin when he all almost choked on the meat in his mouth. He gulped it down quickly and looked at her with big eyes. "We haven't even thought of pups yet. Why do you ask?" Mist smiled and gave him the you can't lie to me face. "Nina wants pups she always has ever since I've know her and let me tell you Steele. Make your move soon within the next few weeks since she will be ovulating." He stared at her with a shocked expression. "Oh and why is that shouldn't I wait until she is in her heat cycle before trying for pups" He sarcastically said before looking at her with his I'm smart face. "Hehehe Oh Steele you can but you see female wolves in heat can be very, very, very difficult to keep...Happy" She smirked back with a sly grin. "We are not like domestics when we want it we get it on way or another" She took a bite and then looked up at him again. "You have been warned" She said trying to sound evil but he delicate voice wouldn't allow it.

Steele was about to make a sassy remark when the sound of something thudding on the ground made him change his mind. "Hey what you to talking about? By Steele's expression it must have been something juicy come on do tell" As she layed down and chewed on her prize. Steele glared at Mist, Who still had a sly smile on her face. "Well if you must no dear friend we were talking about increasing the pack numbers" Nina froze and looked at her friend with a glare. "I told you we were taking things slow stop trying to get me tail" She stuck her tongue out playfully. Until she glanced at Steele who had a very flushed face as he tried to hide it in his meal. The girls laughed and chattered with each other for some time as the trio ate there meal. The sound of yipping made them all glance at the others and watched with amusement as Fawn and Rico were tugging away at some hide playfully. While Dusty and Revolver walked into the forest out of sight of the other wolves. "I wonder were there going?" Mist eyed them questionably before she let a small smile cross her face. "My baby is growing up so fast, The way those two have been acting I know they will have a spring litter this year" Steele glanced at Nina with the same thought. Will they have a spring litter as well?

Nina stretched and yawned before she curled up on the warm rock close by. "I think it's a good time for a nice nap in the shade" "I agree a nap dose sound amazing" Steele looked at the two and shook his head females so lazy sometimes. A slight glare from Nina made him give her a cheeky smile before he licked her muzzle and walked down to the playing juveniles. When he got to them he kept his attention on the trees before moving into them. He slowly stalked through the trees and followed Dusty and Revolvers scent until a light moan hit his ears. Glancing around he couldn't see anything so he crept up closer, Slowly sticking his head out of a bush to see Revolvers nose in Dusty's rear gleefully licking away as she let out soft moans of encouragement. She then turned her head and took mini revolver in her mouth making the male wag his tail with the sensation. Blushing Steele left the pair alone and went to the creek to think about him and Nina. Would she want pups so soon? What if he wasn't a good father? He had never raised pups before and neither had Nina. He was so confused and not sure what he should do.

As he sat there the snap of a twig caught his attention and he wiped his head in its direction. Dusty and Revolver had poped up farther down stream and were rolling in the wet leaves by the banks. Cover there scent from there little endeavor. He sat and watched them wondering how they could be done and free so fast, Maybe the never went full circle? Steele let out a low bark making the pair almost jump out of there skin. They turned and faced him both blushing deeply. "Oh hey Steele we didn't see you there...We umm...We were just playing in the leaves its fun...You should try it" Dusty fibbed hoping he would fall for it. "Oh I see did you have fun rolling in the leaves" He snickered Revolver looked at Dusty with a knowing look before he turned back to Steele. "I swear we were only playing nothing major happened" "I know if you had you would smell worse and would still be stuck in the traditional fashion." Beat red the pair couldn't help but show embarised expressions. "Steele we want to wait to have pups so it's kinda the only way we can well...relax the urges" Dusty lowered her head and tilted it to the side submissively. Steele chuckled and smiled at the pair before walking up to Dusty and nuzzled her in a fatherly way. "Just be careful if your mom found out you both would loose your tails" She smiled at him and licked his cheek. "Thanks Steele your the best." Glancing at Revolver and giving him a playful nudge with her nose before the pair bounded off into the cool water.

Steel made his way back to the den and as he approached the wide grass opening he took in a loving sight. Sitting proudly on top of the largest rock besides his den was Nina. The breeze blew through her dark fur and the rays of the setting sun made her glow in a way he had grown to adore. She had her nose turned up into the wind and a smile across her face. He sat and watched her for a while until she spotted him watching her. She blushed and turned her face to the side then glanced back at him. Her eyes sparkled in a way that would make any male turn into jello at her feet. The striking gold orbs melted his heart every time just from the mear feeling of her watching him in such a way. He approached her and she bounded down the rock and past the others who were chatting away about there day. She walked up to him and licked his muzzle lovingly. She turned and lightly flicked tail under his chin in a seductive way, before walking back to there den disappearing inside. Steele watched her disappear and then looked at his pack who had all grown silent. The group stared at him and he could see Mist hinting for him to continue on his way.

The light playful yips behind him made Steele turn and look at the roudy Dusty and Revolver, Chasing each other playfully through the long grass. Mist glared daggers at the young male quickly bringing the happy couple to a screeching halt. The light snarl from Steele got Mist attention, She looked at him fire in her eyes before she softened and went to her den. The others also went there ways for the oncoming night. Dusty walked past with Revolver close behind her she glanced at him with a small smile before going to there den. Steele sighed and then looked up at his den were Nina had her head out looking at him with a concerned expression. He smiled at her and walked to the den nuzzling and then licking her muzzle he walked inside. Laying down he felt like the mood she had set earlier had all but vanished. Nina glanced down at Mist den with an angry look. Mist poked her head out and glanced at her daughters den a low growl made her look at Nina. Nina barred her teeth and licked them in an aggressive way silently telling her off. Mist flattened her ears in an apologetic way before retreating back to her den for good. Nina turned and layed down next to Steele who was beginning to doze off. She cuddled close and licked his ears affectionately before resting her head on his. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all here is another one for you to enjoy! Just to let you no there is minor adult content but nothing major. Also I am taking name suggestions for eight upcoming pups in the near future for Steele/Nina and Rico/Fawn Please feel free to PM your suggestions. Thanks and enjoy!**

The early morning sun woke Nina up first she yawned and then nuzzled the still sleeping Steele. He yawned and then turned his head closer to his body. She smiled and then walked to the den opening. The suns rays had just barley began to kiss the golden meadows and red trees surrounding the dens. A cool breeze made Nina shiver some and she decided a nice morning walk would warm her body up. She quietly snuck past the others dens and began to run through the tall grass enjoying the last of the seasons birds and smells. The mountains had snow on top of them that was beginning to move lower each day. She slowed to a brisk trot until she came to the creek for a short rest. The water was froze from the cold night but was still thin enough for her to brake away some of the thin ice and have a cool drink. When she was finished drinking she walked back to the dens the wind had gotten stronger and dark storm clouds had began to cover the sky. Nina started to trot when the sky erupted into a flash of color as a bolt of lightening struck a tree nearby setting it aflame. Nina bolted away from it as quickly as she could the sound of it falling to the ground and the large tremor it caused made her move faster. She could See Steele was up along with Mist they were watching her as she ran to them. Another bolt of light and the following boom made Mist run to her den for cover. Steele stayed still before greeting Nina and ushering her to the safety of the den to wait out the storm.

It took several days before the storm finally past. Steele and the other males had taken turns gathering food for the pack from the downed caribou close by. When Steele walked out of him and Nina's den the ground was covered in a blanket of snow. The trees had lost there beautiful colored leaves and the bare branches had snow on them with the light sparkle of frost around the trunk. He took in a deep breath before a new and enlightening sent filled his nose. He let his nose lead him to Dusty and Revolvers den. Steele sniffed again and realization had finally set in on what the scent was. Dusty had finally come into heat and her scent was irresistible to him. Steele quickly trotted back to his den to hide from her sweet smell. He buried his nose into Nina's thick coat making her jump with a start. "Steele! Your nose id freezing what are you doing!" She squealed and tried to get away from him but he was firm on keeping it under her fur. With a muffled voice he tried to tell her why he was nose deep in her fur but she couldn't understand. "Steele I have no idea what you just said. Whats the problem?" He pulled his nose out and looked at her. "You can't smell it? Its like its right under my nose!" He was beginning to panic some. "Smell what? I don't smell a thing Steele?" "Well then go outside and sniff! I know what I smelt!" He burst out and then proceeded to cover his nose with leaves and dirt. Nina giggled and then went outside to investigate.

She sniffed the air and then the ground, When she looked up she was met with Dusty's eyes looking at her pleadingly. Nina straitend up and the light smell of what Steele was freaking out about made her realize what was the issue. Dusty had her tail tucked under her and her rump was low to the ground in an almost uncomfortable way. "Nina I have a problem and I need your help" Nina smiled and then walked over to her. "So I see. Don't worry the first is always the worst it gets better the older you get. Now follow me we need to get rid of your scent before Steele digs a new hole in the den. Dusty blushed and glanced at the den were she could hear Steele frantically scratching away at the dirt inside. "Ok lead the way" Nina walked past Dusty and the pair began to walk through the light snow. It was only a few inches deep and the grass poked out in some places. Nina walked to the covered log that had been burned from the first storm and began to dig at it. "So I take it you and Revolver don't want pups this year?" "Yeah we agreed on that when me and him decided we wanted to be mates. So what exactly are you doing Nina?" Nina had dug into the charred tree enough that the bitter sent of ash hit there noses. "Well it's something I learned on my own and have used every time I went into heat. You see I've never had a mate until now and, to keep the other males away from me I began to roll in charred logs from storms." Stepping back he looked at dusty. "Well hop in and roll around focus on your rear end and tail mostly cause thats where the problem is." Dusty nodded and then climbed in rolling around.

Back at the den Steele had his nose in a small hole he had dug out and, was finally relaxing until a light voice got his attention. He turned and glanced at Mist who was looking at him questionly. "What are you doing Steele? Nina wants pups so I don't see why you are acting like a pup" He glared at her then pulled his nose out before shaking away the dirt on it. "For your information I am aware she wants pups. Also the female in heat is your daughter hence the reason I am sticking my nose in the dirt." Mists face went from a playful demeanor to one of shock. "What! She is in heat! Oh my god! Where is she now!" "Calm down Nina took her out to get something to cover it. Has she or revolver not told you of there plans about pups?" Mist shook her head and then glanced out at the wide open space. she could see Nina and Dusty at a distance walking back to the dens. "What did they tell you Steele? Is she going to have pups at a young age like me?" "No she and him want to wait until next year before they try for pups." She sighed in relief and then glanced at him. "So the spring litter will only be you and Nina's then hmm?" She playfully smiled at him. He smiled and laughed before the smell of ash hit his nose and almost made his eyes water. "Oh wow what is that! Blah!" He shook his head an stuck his tongue out. Nina had a big grin on her face and Dusty looked relived.

The cold wind made them all shiver before Nina suggested they go inside. Dusty returned to her den with Revolver who was waiting for her. Mist followed Steele and Nina into there den to chat a while before she would go back to hers to check on Arrow and Sparrow. "So what did you do about Dusty's scent Nina?" Steele asked as she cuddle close to his body for warmth. "Well if you must no it's something I learned a few years ago for my own heat cycles. You see all you have to do is find an old charred log burnt enough so you can dig a hole and lay your rear in it. The smell of the ash burns your nose but it also covers the smell of your scent from males." "Wow Nina thats really smart of you and thank you for showing my daughter" Mist smiled in a pleased way. "Oh I'm just happy I could help out Mist" Nina smiled at her friend before looking at Steele he seemed lost in thought. His gaze was directed outside to the now storming weather, that was quickly covering the already white ground with more fresh snow. "Steele? We should hunt when the weather clears up that one caribou we brought down is nearly gone." Steele didn't respond to her and Nina nudged him to get his attention."Steele?" "Hmm? Oh yes what is it?" Nina shook her head as Mist snickered. "Typical male always lost in there own world. Well you two stay warm I'm going to check on the others before crawling away into my warm den." They nodded as she departed.

Steele looked at Nina and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry I was not paying attention to you before what were you saying?" She giggled and then looked at him with a smile. "I said we should hunt when the storm clears we need the meat" "Oh yeah your absolutely right my dear" He smiled at her with a toothy grin. "Ok I'm glade you agree Steele now what is on your mi-" She was cut of when he licked behind her ear making her shiver with delight. "Ooh Steele...That feels heavenly...Mmmh" She cooed closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. As he continued to lick her ear then down her neck in a seductive way. "What made you...So...Oh wow your such a...Tease" She let out a light pant from the excitement he was fueling inside her body. He nuzzled her and licked her face before he cooed in a seductive voice. "Don't take this the wrong way but...Dusty's scent really turned me on." He sat on his haunches as he began to lick his way down her neck. "Oh is that so...You naughty male you" She rolled onto her back and gave him lustfully look. "You dare think of another female over me...Mmmmh...Your future mate you naughty alpha" Hearing her call him alpha sent shivers up his spine. He placed a paw on the other side of her and began to lick her muzzle, She joined in and the pair shared a heated moment of tongue kisses. There bodies tingled with excitement and need for one another. "Hey Steele! Their's a herd of- OH MY GOD!" Rico's face was mortified as he had come into the den not expecting to see Steele and Nina tongue bathing each other.

"RICO!" The pair yelled in embarrassed anger and shock. "GET OUT!" Steele snarled. "LEARN TO KNOCK!" Nina screeched. Rico tucked tail and ran out as fast as he could and scurried back into his den with Fawn. Steele hung his head and sighed before looking at Nina. "I'm going to rip the pelt off the next wolf that interrupts me and my mates play time." He snarled lightly. Nina giggle and licked his chin. "I take it the mood is dead?" "Sadly yes dear it's dead very dead" "Well go sniff Dusty's butt and come back really quick" Steele looked at her in shock before he stuck his tongue out at her. "Now who is the perv gosh Nina" He licked her face and then walked to the mouth of the den. Glancing back at her he smiled with a devilish grin. "Lets go hunt and teach Rico a lesson about what happens when you interrupt others in intimate situations what do you say?" Nina snickered before joining him. "Oh I would be delighted to Steele" She walked past him brushing her tail under his chin and he followed eagerly. "Oh Rico! Fancy a little hunt while the weather is clear!" Steele chimed as he pranced after Nina who was kicking snow at him playfully.  
Poor Rico had no idea what was to come and how much pain and embarrassment he was about to receive.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers! Here is the newest of chapters for you all!.**

 **Still needing names for pups for Steele and Nina. Also for Rico and Fawn. PM me if you have any suggestion's.**

 **Thanks and happy reading!**

The next day the entire pack was out hunting they were nine strong and hungry for some big game. The snow had made there search easy cause of the tracks and abundance of prey, But with the lack of proper cover they had yet to get close enough to anything for a successfully hunt. Rico trailed behind the others some with fawn a few feet ahead of him. Nina and Steele had been getting after him since yesterday. The constant teasing and tormenting had gotten on the young wolfs nerves. Steele glanced back at him and then glanced at Nina who nodded her head and leaned into Mist and the others to tell them of there newest evil plan. Steele waited for her to nip he tail as there secret signal when she did Steele froze in his tracks. He quickly turned and yelled at the top of his lungs panic in his voice. "RUN BEAR ATTACK!" Screaming the pack scattered leaving Rico off guard and alone. His sister layed down in the snow and began to wine. He ran to her side and was immediately knocked down he rolled onto his back. Screaming like a girl he was expecting to be torn to pieces instead it was Steele drooling all over Rico's face. The other laughed as Rico began to try and squirm away from the slobber. Steele finally let him go and snickered as the young wolf rolled in the snow disgusted by what just happened to him.

When the pack had gotten there composure they continued on there hunt. Nina sniffed the air and then looked at Steele who was sniffing the ground. "Smells like a caribou what do you think?" Nina nodded her head. "Should we split up or stay in a group until we get closer to it?" "Well Nina I think that we should stay together until we have found it and, Then make sure its alone before we split up and bring it down." "Ok that sounds good lead the way" Steele nodded and they continued to follow the trail until they cam to a hill. When they crested the top there was not one but fifteen caribou in the group. A large bull was prancing around them his head high and he let out a low grunting call before he lowered his head. Pushing a smaller bull away from a cow, Before he rubbed his body against hers she kicked at him before trotting off. He shook his large antlers in irritation before he grunted and trotted after her. Steele glanced around at the herd trying to pick of a week link in the group.

A gently nudge to his left made him glance at Rico who had crawled closer to Steele. "In the center see the large old cow she had a limp when she walks." Steele glanced at the herd and watched as the cow hoped some favoring her front shoulder. "Good eyes Rico. Now this is the plan I want you Fawn, Arrow and Sparrow to go around to the other side and charge them when we do. That should get them running then I want Fawn and Arrow to cut her out of the herd. Revolver and Dusty will be on your other side helping them out. When they do Me, Nina, and your mother will be keeping the herd moving away from you guys. Sparrow will cut in front of the cow making her stumble then you go for the throat and make the kill." Rico looked at Steele nervously. "You want me to make the kill?" "Yes unless you don't think your wolf enough for the task" Rico glared before he turned to the others and explained the plan to them.

When they were all in there places Steele, Nina, and Mist bolted down to the herd and just as Steele had predicted the herd bolted to the west. Only to be greeted by Rico and his group the herd turned and ran from them. Revolver and Dusty pushing them from behind and Steele's group from the left. Rico signaled Arrow and Fawn to separated the cow from the herd. Everything was going well until the loud yip from one of the youngsters made Steele whip his head in the direction quick enough to see. Rico latched onto the cow and Dusty flying through the air while Revolver charged the bull snarling before he to went flying with a yip. Steele snarled and let out a fierce growl at the bull. Who quickly turned and charged him his antlers low Steele dodged them before turning and sinking his teeth into the bulls rear. The sudden sharp pain from the bulls massive rack made him wince in pain but he stayed latched. Then the sudden bellow of pain from the bull and a kick from his leg sent Steele flying into the snow. He looked up to see Nina and Mist had come to his aid. Nina was latched onto his neck and was shaking her body with all her might. Blood ran out of the bulls nose as he tried to swing and hit her with his antlers. Mist was snarling and nipping at the bull when Revolver joined in to help.

Steele stood up a sharp pain in his side made him wince but he ignored it. Snarling he charged the bull again and lunged at the animals shoulder. Nina maintained her grip on his throat and was making slow progress as the bull began to tire. With a last ditch effort he reared up and kicked out with his front feet missing Nina by a few inches. He fell to his knees gasping for air as his blood covered the snow around him. He bellowed and grunted but it was no use. Mist and Revolver lunged at him and began to tear at his flesh with there teeth. Steele joined Nina on his throat and yanked and pulled at his throat until the bull began to sputter in it s own blood. It coughed and then layed its heavy head to the side before coughing and wheezing more. Then after a few agonizing minutes the bull finally fell limp. Nina let go panting her tongue hung out of her mouth, she was completely exhausted from fighting with the bull and layed down a little ways away to catch her breath. Steele limped over to her and nuzzled her coat before he layed down next to her. Mist and Revolver were at Dusty's side Steele could hear the young female wine in pain as she tried to get up. The sound of running paws made Steele glance to his right. Bloody mouths and chest Rico, Fawn, and Sparrow came running to them. Arrow was close behind and had a light limp from a small flesh wound on his shoulder.

Steele got up and limped to Dusty's side with the others except Nina she was to tired to move. "Is Dusty ok Mist?" Mist looked at him tears in her eyes before she tried to speak. "She is hurt bad Steele I'm afraid she won't make it" Steele looked down at her and could see the huge gash running along her side and blood freely flowing from her mouth and nose. She wheezed and let out a wine before wincing at the pain. Steele layed his ears back as he looked at the young wolf he didn't no what to do until Nina came into view. She glanced at Dusty before she bolted to the dead bull and began to pull at its hide. Steele and Rico looked at her funny until they clued in on what she was doing. Quickly they ran to help her and when they had free a large amount of hide the came back to Dusty. Laying it over her wound Nina told revolver to lay on it and keep pressure on the wound. Revolver put his full weight on Dusty's side and lovingly licked her face with his. The pack layed close to her to keep her warm and comfort her the best they could. Night had come and the wind howled around them as they cuddled close to each other. When the wind settle Steele looked up at the sky. The lights bounded around and danced above them some looked like they were reaching out and trying to touch the ground. An odd white orb sped across the sky and he offered a silent prayer to the heavens above before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning Steele felt Nina nudge him she had tears in her eyes and he thought the worst had happened. He looked over to his side and noticed Dusty was sitting up and happily licking away with her mate. Steele grinned at them then looked at Nina who bounded around happily. Mist howled and the others joined in before they all took turns licking and nuzzling Dusty. She was still injured and would need many weeks to rest before she would be back to her full strength but she was alive that was the important thing. Steel looked out at the bull who was slightly covered with snow and then farther down at the dead cow. Two kills he was proud of his pack it could have been worse all things considered but they were all alive. He looked back at the happy faces before a smiled. "We should get her to the den were she can rest and eat some. Revolver and Mist take her gently as possible the rest of us will drag as much of the caribou's as we can closer to the den" The others nodded and began to tug at the bull first. Revolver layed down as Mist helped Dusty onto his back with a light groan she managed to crawl onto his back. He slowly stood and with Mist help the trio made there way back to the dens.

It took several hours but the pack had finally brought the kills close to the dens. Revolver had gone down and gotten a nice leg from the bull. He growled at the dead carcass before turning, tail up and trotted back to Dusty in the den. Steele was feeling sore from his wound and his dark fur hid it well so the others only thought he had a sore shoulder. All except Nina she could smell his blood and could see the pain in his eyes when he walked to the den with some meat. Nina tore a nice chunk off and followed him. Laying down Steele took the opportunity to lick his wound. It wasn't deep but it was long and ran across his shoulder. Nina cleared her throat and glared at him with a sly look. "I see someone is quite the fibber. Only a sore shoulder huh? Well from what I see that needs to be cleaned and some moss on it to help it heal." Sighing he looked down at he ground then back at her with his puppy eyes. "Its nothing I swear just a small scratch" He grinned at her. She shook her head and then layed down next to him licking his wound cleaner then he could. He winced lightly until she was done then he nuzzled her and the pair began to eat. When they had finished there meal they snuggled close to each other enjoying the others warmth. Nina had gathered grass and leaves for there den making it nice and warm. With a soft place for them to lay down on she had done well for her first time making a den with such things. She had heard of other pairs of wolves making them when they had decided on pups in the spring, but they were planed by both partners and it was called a whelping nest. For her though thats what she wished and she new Steele felt the same but he didn't no that was what she had made it for.

She watched as the sun began to set on the packs exciting last few days. Her and Steele's interrupted intimate time, The evil pranks on poor Rico for ruining the moment and, the two amazing kills they had managed. The lucky break Dusty had with death. If the had lost her that day she new the pack would have fallen apart little by little. Revolver would have fallen into depression and eventually leave the pack or die from it. Mist would have also fallen into depression but not for to long since she had two other pups alive and well. Still the loss would have been a major set back to the small pack, In so many ways she could only imagine the events that could have happened. Thankfully she survived some how she was still not sure, But new there was a reason why. Steele nudged her to get her attention. She turned and faced him with a smile before she nuzzled her head in his chest fur. "I so happy that we all made it home safe Steele. Things could have been so much worse but are little pack pulled through." She smiled as she rested her head there. "Nina I'm happy we all made it out alive after the events of the last few days." He nuzzled her before resting his head on her and smiled. "We do have a strong pack and we will continue to thrive as long as we are strong." He yawned and then started to fall asleep, Nina moved some underneath his head before she also succumbed to sleep. The one question still on her mind. When will her and Steele have pups? Will they ever have them? She was beginning to doubt it in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey All! Here is another chapter for you!**

 **!THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL INTERACTION IF THIS SORT OF THING MAKES YOU UNCOFERTABLE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE PARTS!**

 **Also still need pup names suggestions for Steele+Nina and Rico+Fawn. Just PM me your suggestion's.**

A few weeks had past and winter was in full swing. The snow had doubled since they had hunted the caribou. Dusty had healed well but was still weak from her injuries. Steele and Rico had been doing most of the hunting since Mist was distant for a few days. They new she was ok but she had requested to be alone for reasons Nina only new. As for sparrow she had gone through her first heat and it had past well for her. She had used the technique that Nina had showed her and it worked well. She was also showing interest in Arrow even he showed it to her but they were shy about it at times. Fawn had stayed in her and Rico's den for some time most never saw her but Rico. Steele had caught her heat scent but the next day it had somehow vanished. He had spoke with Nina about it and they had started to wonder if Fawn and Rico had mated. Rico seemed to be doating on her more as of late and treating her like she was glass. Only time would tell if they were right or if they were just make assumptions.

Nina watched from her and Steels den looking out at the tree line for her friend. Mist finally came into view with a pleased look on her face. Nina smiled and new why she was so happy cause the last week her friend had been in the woods dealing with her heat alone. Now she was coming back and was eager to talk with Nina and check on her daughter. As she approached the dens Nina met her halfway and greeted her with a playful shove. The pair chattered and until they got to Dusty and Revolvers den, Before they went in a light moan got there attention it was coming from Rico and Fawns den. The pair snuck over there to investigate and was shocked at what they saw. Rico was mounted on Fawn and moving at a steady pace while she bent her front down onto the barren ground letting him take her deeper. The pair moaned in pleasure from there antics until Rico began to shudder, then quickly pulled out of her letting himself run onto the floor with pleasure. Nina and Mist blushed and immediately went away to leave the pair alone. Nina glanced at Mist and waited for her to say something. "I have a feeling they will be having a spring litter what do you think?" Nina smiled at her friend. "If they do there doing it wrong I may have not mated before but I'm sure he is supposed to release himself into her not onto the floor." Mist giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "So true, Well I'm going to check on my daughter see you later Nina." Mist hollered into her daughters den before entering.

Nina went up to her and Steele's den when she walked inside Steele was laying on his back sleeping happily with a full belly. Nina layed down next to him and check out her mates body. he was well built in her mind with strong legs and muscle to match. She then glanced at his lower parts his large orbs were firm and tight and his member was securely hiding away from her intruding eyes. The thought of it standing at attention and filling her body in ways she had dreamed and heard it would feel crossed her mind. The tingling sensation in her rear made her realize something else. She was about to go into heat and Steele would be mating with her very very soon. She giggled and then ran out of the den. She wanted it to be perfect and uninterrupted like the times before. She found a large snow bank secluded in the trees and began to dig a hole. She dug until she reached the frozen earth below her and then started to hollow out her little snow cave, until she could sit on her haunches and stand up to touch the top with her nose. Yes this would do nicely she thought before she ran out and found an old hollowed out log with a rock covering the entrance. She pulled out the rock and began to transfer the grass from it to her cave to make it soft and warm. It took her about an hour and when she was done she felt extremely tired and layed in it. Before she new it she had drifted off to sleep.

Steele woke the next morning his side felt cold and he rolled over to sniff where Nina should have been sleeping still but her scent was old. He got up and sniffed around a faint scent from where she had layed a few feet away got his attention. He sniffed it and picked up the light sweet smell of her new scent. This enticed him and he began to track her down. When he came out of his den he walked past Arrow who watched him go. Steele said no word and quickened his pace as he tracked down his mate. Arrow watched him go and couldn't help but laugh at they way Steele held his tail. Steele rarely did it now that he was "Feral" but from time to time it would curl in that funny way it used to. Sparrow layed next to him and giggled at the sight as well. She had always wondered why his tail did that but when the pack had relocated she soon learned he was not wolf at all but a dog. She could care less though he was her leader and he saved her life. When she thought that evil wolf that killed her family would kill her to.

Steele walked through the trees following Nina's scent until it got stronger and stronger. He finally came to a small den made out of snow, Poking his head inside he found it covered in a thick layer of grass and leaves. Nina layed snuggled up in it sleeping peacefully. Steele walked in and sniffed her up and down he would normally be trying to control himself but with his mate he needn't worry. He layed down next to her and licked her ear. She moaned in her sleep before she opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him seductively before rolling onto her back. He licked her neck then down her chest she let out a sweet moan as he proceeded to go lower. He stopped his licking when he came to her entrance her scent was so enticing it made him shiver with anticipation. He breathed it in before glancing at her with a silent but known question. Nina wiggle her rear and gave him a nod, Before Steele slowly let his muzzle and tongue graze it tenderly. She was eager for him to get on with it but he was determined to make her wait. Letting his tongue explore her he slowly lapped up her juices making her moan his name and arch her back in pleasure. He continued his assault on her before he let his lounge slip into her opening. She let out a few more noises before she moved away from him.

Steele thought he had done something wrong at first but then he noticed Nina had changed positions. She was facing away from him her butt in the air and her tail to the side showing off her swollen opening. "Steele...I...Want you...Here now...Please...Give me your pups...I'm ready" She cooed out to him. He couldn't say no to her those vibrant gold eyes pierced into his heart and sole. He walked closer to her and ran his tongue over her sweet opening. "Oh Steele! Please!...Stop teasing me!" She moan and pushed her rear into him. Steele mounted her and situated himself before he slowly pressed himself into her. She felt herself slowly become filled by him. She let out a light yelp of pain mixed with pleasure. He stopped an let her get accustomed to his size before he began to rock inside her. She could feel him vibrate her insides with every thrust he went deeper and deeper into her. She moan as he began to quicken his pace.

Steele leaned forward and ran his tongue up her neck and nipped her ears. She gasped as he sent new thrills through her body. "Steele...Faster!" She moaned. Her words were sweet to his ears as he began to pound into her faster and faster until he could feel himself about to go over the top. Counting in his head so he wouldn't loose himself he kept up the rhythm until he felt her walls begin to clench around his member. "Oh God Nina! I'm Close!" He groaned out as she got tighter and tighter around him. She let out a gasp her eyes rolled to the back of her head in shear bliss. "Steele! Oh...I'm cumming!" She squealed before her walls finally clenched Steels member with all there strength. Steele moaned as he thrust his not into her and she gasped with more pleasure. He let another orgasm hit her body until he finally let himself go inside her. He groaned as he thrust a few more times before he felt like his legs were becoming jello.

Nina and Steele fell to the ground with a thud stuck to each other the had not moved an inch just panted and gasped for air. "Steele...That was...Amazing!" Nina said between gasps as she layed on her side. Steele's member twitched inside her making her insides tingle from the the still cooling of her own climax. "Nina...Your amazing" Steele cooed between pants of air. After a few minutes Nina felt Steele now soft member exit her opening when he stood up. Shaking his fur free of grass he looked at her with a happy smile. She stretched her body on the floor before she sat up and looked up at Steele with a satisfied look. "So Steele you think we will have pups?" He glanced at her with a sinister grin that made her body tingle with excitement. "Well I sure hope so but just for safe measures why don't we have another go if your up for it?" He stood up showing his member hard and ready for round two. She grinned as he approached her. "Oh yeah I'm ready" She giggle as he lowered himself into her again.

Back at the dens Mist was laying in the few rays of sun that had escaped through the clouds. She had woken up shortly after Steel had left and was happily enjoying herself when someone walked up to her. Arrow layed down next to his mother and stared out at the tree line Steele had gone into. "Mom I haven't seen aunt Nina in a long time should we go look for her?" Mist smiled and looked at her son. "Well first off did you see Steele before he left? Second did he speak to you or was he interested into something else? Three if you can't say yes to the second question then I suggest you let him be cause is probably with Nina and is busy doing adult stuff." With that she layed her head back down and closed her eyes. Arrow just sat there stunned at what his mother had just said.

He glanced back at the tree line then got up and went to his shared den with his mother were Sparrow was chewing on a bone. She looked up at him and smiled. "Still worried about Nina? I'm sure she is fine and with Steele you no how they like to have sometime together." "Yeah I no I'm just worried something might have happened to them is all it just seemed so odd for him to just prance out of his den like that. Then the thing with his tail he has to be excited about something" Sparrow giggled at him. "Arrow your silly don't you pay attention? Nina is in heat I highly doubt we will see them for at least a few days until her cycle has run its course or she is pregnant." Arrow glanced at her with a smile. "You think they are trying for pups? That would be great if they are, pups are so much fun to have around." Sparrow giggled again and nuzzled him. She then went back to her chewing and he layed his head onto his paws thinking to himself.

Nina and Steele had fallen asleep for mating so much as they slept Steele had rested his head on her side and had the biggest smile on his face. There hope for the future was already beginning to start and soon in the spring the new bundles of joy would be here to show of to the rest of the pack. He could finally after all these years raise a family like he had wanted for so long. Nina was happy as well she had finally mated with Steele. She could only hope that the great wolf Aniu would bless them with a strong and healthy litter. Little did they no what the spirit wolf had in store for the loving pair. The next few weeks would be the hardest the pack has had to face since they left there old home in the mountains and traveled to there new safe haven. This new trial would test the packs very bonds and make or brake friendships.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again my happy readers. Sorry for the long wait to get this chapter updated I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also I am still taking name suggestions for NinaXSteele pups and RiocoxFawn pup. Please feel free to message me your suggestions.**

Nina and Steele had been absent from the pack for a few days and when they finally returned they both had pleased looks on there faces. Nina walked next to Steele letting her fur brush up against his. She smiled at him and nuzzled her face under his chin getting a light chuckle from him as he licked her head affectionately. Nina glanced up at the dens were mist was laying out on a rock soaking in some sun from the cold winter around them. Mist perked her ears up to the sound of paws coming closer and lifted her head to look at the pair. She grinned as she watched them walk side by side with happy smiles on there faces. Mist turned her attention to her daughter who had finally crept out of her den. She was tired and thin, Her fur was not as bright as it once was and she walked with a limp. As she approached her mother the silent words of her mothers scolding eyes made her turn and go back into her den. Mist sighed before turning her attention back to Nina and Steele. Steele had trotted ahead of her now and had his tail curled in his funny domestic way as he almost pranced past her. Mist watched him slow and walk into his den, before she turned back to Nina who had a smug smile on her face.

Nina layed down next to her friend and gave her a sly smile. "I take it your plan went well?" Mist giggled. "Oh yeah very well indeed. Gosh I wish i could explain it to you it was quite the experience." "Well I have had a mate before so I get were your coming from, But what I want to no is did he take you like a wild beast or slowly with care and love?" Nina giggled at her friend before she sighed and looked at her paws with a smile. "Yes and no then yes and no again hahaha I lost count of how many times we mated and how many ways" "Wow he sure has some endurance doesn't he? I'm curious though did he ever tell you if he had mated before? Back when he was in Nome do you think he had a mate there?" Nina glanced at her friend with a worried look before she sighed. "He has never brought his past up much about Nome, But he dose have experience about mating I no just from how he was the last few days. He was so confidant and new how and were to touch me. As for another mate I don't think so he would have told me if that was the case." "True I'm sorry to put a damper on your mood I just worry about you sometimes is all" "I know thats ok Mist. I also no that as size goes.." Nina glanced at the den before back at Mist with a playful grin. "He is defiantly well endowed you no what I mean" "Really now that is interesting tell me more" Mist almost squealed when she saw Nina spread her paws into the length and girth of him. The two females giggled and chattered away as Steele layed in the den sleeping building his strength back up from the amount of breeding he had been doing with Nina.

Later that day the sun had begun to set before Steele had woken from his nap. Nina had crawled in next to him and was fast asleep. He felt his stomach rumble and lightly heard Nina's growl as well, before he got up and went to the mouth of the den. Taking a look outside he could see the others had retreated to there dens. Walking past them he quickly made his way to the dead caribou and began to gnaw at the frozen flesh. Steele tugged and pulled until he got a nice chunk off. He continued to pull at the carcass until a delicate voice caught his attention. He turned and noticed it was Mist she was smiling at him in an affectionate way before she strolled up to his side. Rubbing her fur against his and letting out a light moan she glanced at him with a mischievous look. Steele backed away from her and layed his ears back. She then crossed his personal boundary when she bopped her nose under his belly he could feel her hot breath on his hidden member. Steele quickly let out an enraged snarl before latching onto Mist think neck fur and tossed her away from him. He straddled her and licked his teeth before he growled menacingly at her. She wined and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with a sharp snarl from Steele. He barred his fangs and leaned into her face. "Never try that again! Do you understand! My mate and only mate is Nina and if you try to break use apart I will end you!" He snarled at her before latching onto her ear making her yelp in pain. He let go and watched her bolt away from him her ear bleeding from his tooth. Steele snorted and glanced at the dens to see Arrow was glaring at him. Fire in the young wolfs eyes before he nuzzled his mother and ushered her inside away from Steele's gaze.

Steele picked up the chunks of meat he had managed to pull of and walked back to his den. He growled and raised his tail as he walked past Arrow who was laying in the mouth of his den. The youngster only raised his head and glared at him before he went deeper into the den. Steele walked into his and noticed Nina was laying in the back her tail tucked around her body as she smiled at him. "So I heard you had some issues out there. Was it one of the boys messing with you?" Steele dropped the meat then nuzzled her face. "No It was Mist that I was having an issue with." He sighed before sitting on his rear and glancing at her. "Mist? What did she do to make you angry at her?" "Well she rubbed up against me and then stuck her head under my belly. I could feel her breathing on my hidden member." Nina glared at him as a small snarl crept out of her mouth. "So I grabbed her neck fur and chucked her away from me before scolding her and I may have nipped her ear making her bleed" Nina stared at him for some time before she lunged at Steele knocking him onto his back. He closed his eyes and winced expecting pain, but it never came instead he was drowned in her tongue kisses. Steele opened his eyes as she licked his muzzle and face wagging her tail. "You past the test! I'm so relived I was worried you would fall for her tricks and you didn't!" "Wait? You new she was going to try and seduce me? Why would you tell your friend to do that!" Nina got off him and laughed before trotting to the mouth of the den and looking back at him. "We wanted to make sure you were 100% loyal to me, and only me since you never grew up in wolf pack. We were not sure how you would deal with having the option of two mates silly, now eat I will be back I need to check on Mist and beg for her forgiveness hahaha" Nina then bounded away leaving Steele alone in the den confused and a little weirded out from what just happened.

Nina trotted into Mist's den and ran into Arrow. He lunged at her pinning her to the ground barring his fangs he growled. Nina snarled at him making him stand down and back away to his mother and Sparrow. Mist looked up at Nina and then layed her head back on the ground. "Wow he did get your ear good look at that hole from his fangs" Nina walked over to her friend before she began to lick her ear affectionately. "He sure got made at me for doing that I was not expecting him to actually draw blood though." "I'm sorry he bit a hole in your ear Mist but now we no for sure he is loyal so thats good" "Oh yeah haha" The two laughed until a light growl caught there attention Arrow was growling at them his teeth barley showing. "How can you two laugh about him attacking you mom! He hurt you! He is dangerous and you are just to naive to see it! He is the reason we had to leave are home! Bear would never have killed all those wolves if Nina would have been his mate!" He snarled enraged before he ran out of the den. "Arrow wait come back!" Mist hollered before glancing at Nina. Nina ran outside and froze in her tracks. Steele and Arrow were circling each other and snarling. Steele had heard the yelling and went to investigate. He had blood slightly dripping from a cut on his face from Arrow bursting out of the den.

Arrow raised his fur as high as he could before snarling and snapping his jaws at Steele. "You attacked my mother for no good reason! I should rip of your hide for it!" "Arrow I meant her no major harm but she needed to no I was not available for mating! I have my own mate Nina and she is all I need! Back down kid!" "How dare you say that about my mom! You would be lucky to have her as a mate! But you could never take my fathers place!" "Can't you see I don't want to!" Steele snarled and made a mock lung at Arrow making him jump back some. "You don't have the right to be alpha of a pack of wolves! Your a stupid mangy dog that can't handle living with his own kind! I bet you have lots of females back in that town your just dying to go down and FUCK!" Arrow lunged at Steele sinking his jaws into his shoulder. Snarling Steele latched onto Arrows neck and yanked him away, Making the younger male roll and slide to a stop a distance away. A sharp pain to his side rear made Steele turn to see Rico had attacked him and was putting up a good fight. "Rico! Arrow! Stop this please!" Mist screamed from the den. Dusty had poked her head out and was shaking with fear as Revolver bolted down to the fight. "Revolver wait!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes. Revolver tackled Rico to the ground as Steele turned and latched onto Arrows neck. He hollered in pain as he felt teeth terr into his hide. He froze and layed still whining in pain and fear. Steele snarled and pushed him deeper into the snow. The sound of screaming and crying made him glance at the girls. Sparrow had ran down and was a few inches from Steele's face.

Tears streaming down her cheeks she bumped his head with her nose silently pleading for him not to kill Arrow. Steele sighed and then released him. Stepping back and moving between the dens and Arrow he snared. Revolver had Rico pinned and was currently sitting on his head with a smile on his face. Steele glared down at Arrow who was coughing and panting for air before he glared at Steele. Standing up he stood tall and snarled as he spoke. "I will no longer take orders from you! I'm going back to the mountain were the pack belongs! Anyone with a brain should come with me!" He yelled before glancing at his mother and sister they both turned away from him tears in there eyes. Nina shook her head and licked Mists face to comfort her friend. "I will come with you brother and so will Fawn. We don't want to stay here with this dog." Rico spat out some snow as he glared at Revolver who was standing next to Steele his hair raised. Arrow turned and began to walk away his brother and Fawn followed his lead. "Steele are we welcome to come back and see you guys?" Sparrow looked at him pleadingly. "Yes anytime you need Sparrow but Arrow needs to learn to trust me or he will not be aloud back. Please be careful out there" He nuzzled her before she turned and ran to catch up with the rest of them. Steele watched them disappear into the trees before he walked up to Nina who was still comforting Mist.

Steele sat down and began to clean his wounds as he watched the trees for any sign they had changed there mind. Mist had retreated to her den to be alone, While Dusty tried to comfort her mother the best she could. Nina nuzzled Steele before she walked into there den to eat and rest. Revolver sat next to Steele and watched the trees as well. "I wonder why Arrow acted out like that he was always the quiet one in the group hardly argued or anything" "The only thing I can think of is he feels I am untrustworthy cause of my breeding." "You think they can make it out there on there own?" "Yeah they no how to hunt and survive so they will be fine I hope. But if Fawn is expecting like I think she is they are in for a very hard and sad winter. I just hope they will all survive to make it back to use here someday." Revolver nodded his head before looking at Mists den. "I'm going to check on my mate and her mother. I just wanted to let you no I think your a great leader and are as good as any alpha wolf pure or not" He smiled as he walked away. "Hey Revolver? What do you have to say about being the beta of the pack? I've been putting some thought into it lately and your actions today helped me decide." Revolver grinned at him, wagging his tail excitedly. "I think that would be great! Goodnight Steele" He walked into the den as Steele sat and looked out at the frozen and cold mountain. The low and mournful howl of Sparrow rang in his ears as she called out her last goodbyes to them. He raised his head and howled back to her letting his call echo in the hills. The sun had finally faded and left him in the dark cold night to tend to his wounds.

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another one for you all I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Still need names for NinaXSteele pups and RicoXFawn pup. Message me your suggestions.**

Several weeks had passed since the Arrow, Sparrow, Rico, and Fawn had left and the winter had become extremely harsh. The snow had built up around the dens making them harder to get out of them after storms. They had to dig out most days and widen the snow around the den so they could get in and out. Steele had decided that they all should share a den to keep warmer. At first the others didn't want to but as the nights got longer and colder they quickly changed there minds. Steele lay sleeping next to Nina who was snuggling close to him and Mist who was on her other side. Revolver and Dusty snuggled up against the back of the den next to Mist. Snow fell onto Steele's face waking him with a start. He shook his head and rubbed his paw over his nose to free the remainder of snow of of it. He yawned and glanced around the den looking over his small pack they had lost some weight over the weeks. Especially Nina she was showing some rib under her thick fur coat. This concerned Steele he new if she was with pup she would need the best and most nutrition he could get her.

Stretching and glancing back at her he sighed before nudging Revolver with his nose. He slowly blinked his eyes and let out a yawn before looking up at Steele. "We should go on a hunt and see if we can find something bigger than a rabbit to feed the girls." Revolver stretched and shook his fur before he replied to Steele. "I agree with you Dusty is loosing weight and so is Mist they don't show it yet but I'm worried if things get worse they will get sick" "Yeah and Nina is already getting ribby I can feel her ribs underneath her fur" Steele crawled out of the den poking his head up and looking around. The snow had covered the other dens and you could barley see Mist den. The other dens were gone covered in the deep winter snow. Steele walked out a ways testing the snow before he glanced back at Revolver. He had poked his head out and was sniffing the air before he pulled his body free. "Do you smell any prey close by? I can't pick anything up on the wind" Revolver looked disappointed. Steele sniffed the air and then the cold barren ground before he took a few steps forward. "I can't smell anything either but we have to find something come on follow me I have an idea." As Steele began to trot away Revolver closely following behind him.

They had been out for an hour now and still had no signs of prey only a few rabbit tracks but nothing really fresh. Steele stopped and sniffed the ground with hope that he would find something to eat. "STEEL! COME QUICK!" He perked his ears up and bolted to Revolver before coming to a screeching halt. Revolver was wagging his tail excitedly "Steele look what I found I can't believe it!" Steele walked next to him and was shocked at the sight before him. Laying down in the snow was a female caribou, The snow had caved under her weight and she had fallen. Her head was barley above the snow and she let out a weak and exhausted yelp for help. Steele carefully walked to her as the cow began to panic and try to run but it was no use. Revolver went to her other side and snarled before he lunged at her grabbing onto her neck. She flung her head and tried to shake him off her. Steele tried to find a way to get at her throat but the cow was swinging around to much for him to get a good grip. Suddenly the cow reared up kicking her feet out the best she could. She broke away the snow in front of her and began to buck and kick her way out of the hole until she was free. In her panicked escape Revolver lost his grip and fell to the snow below him as the cow bolted away.

Steele chased after her nipping at her heals as he tried to slow her down more. Even though she was weak and exhausted she still had some energy under her hooves as she bolted away. Steele was doing his best to keep up but the snow was slowing him down. He pushed himself harder trying to close the distance between him and the cow as revolver was trying to gain ground on them both. The cow bolted to the left trying to evade them but Steele stayed motivated he was glued to her with every turn she made he gained ground faster and faster. His endurance and training with pulling sleds in the deep snow taught how to move quickly in it and gave him a boost of endurance. Revolver on the other hand was young and he was still learning how to keep up in the deep snow, and his endurance lacked the punch he needed to make the turns and keep a steady pace, but still he pushed on and tried his best to keep up. As they rounded another corner Revolver lost his footing and toppled over into a nearby snow bank. Steele didn't even glance back at his fallen pack member he continued his pursuit. The cow had finally bolted into the open ground about 200 yards from the dens. Steele could feel his body beginning to give in to the chase as he started to slow. With one last effort he busted up to the cow latching his jaws on her back foot. She yelped loosing her footing and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Snow flew up and blinded Steele as he lunged blindly at her. Revolver bolted out of the trees and saw the cloud of snow being kicked up. In seconds the snow settled and Steele stood there blood running out of his mouth as the cow kicked lightly, Her throat was torn open and blood quickly began to cover the snow.

Steele panted and sat down looking at the now dead caribou before he grinned at revolver. Revolver bounded over excitedly before he licked his muzzle and sunk his teeth into the cows still warm flesh. Steele dove in as well gulping down as much food as he could fit inside his gut before yanking a fresh and steaming chunk of flesh from the cows shoulder. He glanced at Revolver who had taken the rump and torn off a chunk of it as well. They quickly trotted to the den with the meat in there jaws. Nina poked her head out of the den and grinned at the pair before disappearing back inside. When Steele entered he was greeted with smiles and wagging tails. "You got food fresh warm food!" Nina could barley hold her excitement in as he placed the fresh meat down in front of her to feast on. She quickly dug into the chunk of flesh gulping it down peace by peace. Revolver had given Mist the chunk in his mouth and then walked over to Dusty who was patiently waiting. He opened his mouth and she began to lick at it until he barfed up the warm meat he had eaten earlier. He licked her head then returned outside to satisfy his own needs. Steele stood next to Nina who had finished her meal she glanced up at him and smiled before nuzzling his head "I'm going to get more I'm still hungry" She got up only to have Steele block her way. "No you lay down and rest I have more here just need your help to get it" She smiled before she began to lick is muzzle, He opened his mouth and let her tongue hit that one spot and he barfed up his stomach contents for her to eat. "Thank you" She smiled before she layed down and began to eat again.

Steele had made his way back to the carcass that had already begun to freeze up from the cold weather. He tugged on the flesh that was more stubborn than before, Revolver had tugged a leg free and was beginning to drag it back to the den. Steele was yanking away at the backstraps when something inside him told him to look up. He looked to his left and then his right something felt off his fur stood on end. He was nervous and on edge he turned around and saw nothing. The sound of dogs barking made him look back over the frozen meadow before him. A pack of dogs was running in the meadow towards the kill, from what he could see they had a musher with them as they ran towards him. He glanced at revolver who had stopped to look at them. "Revolver get to the den now and stay there!" Revolver ran to the den and bolted inside. Steele ran around the side of the kill he curled his tail and barked at the oncoming dogs. The musher noticed him and called his dogs to a halt before he stepped off the sled, Rifle in hand he aimed it at Steele. Steele wagged his tail and lowered his ears, He stuck his tongue out and let out a pitiful whine. The musher lowered his rifle and took a few steps closer to him, He glared at Steele and let his eyes follow the light blood trail from the carcass to the den. He grinned evilly. "Ahhh I see you have might have some friends hiding away in your hole. They will make nice money for me" He laughed evilly as he began to walk towards the den his dogs followed eagerly.

Steele growled and took a few steps forward at the man who was continuing on his way. The lead dog turned and snarled at him showing its fangs as the others joined in. Nina poked her head out to see what was going on when she yelped in surprise as a bullet winged past her head. Steele let out a loud snarl as he charged at the man, Who had turned to face him his rifle in hand. The shot rang out but the sounds of snarls and screams echoed over the frozen ground. Steele had lunged at the man latching onto his arm and began to shake and rip the flesh. His shoulder was bleed from the bullet that had grazed his hide. The lead dog and his team had charged into the fight biting into Steele making him let go with a snarl of pain. He turned and latched onto the nearest dog sinking his teeth into its should as it yelped in pain. He tossed it to the side as the others continued to attack him at all sides. He spun around just barley missing a dog by a few inches. The man had gotten up and was taking aim at him again, With hate in his eyes he steadied his rifle. Steele bolted away before he could get a shot off into him. Steele ran and turned his head to see the musher had loaded the wounded dog and was pushing his team after him. Steele pushed all the energy he had into a full dead sprint keeping himself a good ten feet from the dogs and musher. A bullet whizzed paste his head as the man began to take shots at the moving target. Steele had turned and bolted into the trees as they turned and followed him.

He had ran to the now frozen and cover river running across it he could feel his paws shaking from the week ice below. Some of it broke and he almost went in, With quick reflexes he lunged to the other side and continued to run. The sound of a loud crack and the the sudden yelps of panic told him he was safe. He turned and made his way back to the river were a gaping hole and the end of the sled could be seen. The Ice was thin from the current and the weight off the dogs and sled was to much. He could hear a faint whine from the hole and crawled on his belly to investigate. He looked in and there was one of the wheel dogs clinging to the sled trying to get out. Steele debated what to do. Should he push the rest of the sled down and let her join the others in their watery grave. Or pull her out and risk drowning as well. "Please! Help me! I...I have pups! Please!" She begged as she begin to slip more into the water the current dragging her in. Steele reached down and latched onto her neck dragging her out and tossing her to the other side. He leaped onto the top of the sled and lunged for the shore letting it fall underneath the ice. He landed next to the female who was shivering and staring at him with fear in her eyes. "Get out of here! Tell any dogs you see that there are wolves here and we will kill any dogs who are a threat! And there musher's! Now git!" He snarled as she quickly got up and bolted away from him. He shook his head and ran back to the den to check on his pack. He crawled in and was given loving licks from Nina. The others smiled and wagged there tails as he nodded his head in a reassuringly way. "There gone now lets get some rest" He said before laying down and letting Nina lick his shoulder wound. He had not expected to see humans in this area but he was not to surprised about it either. He yawned and layed his head down before letting sleep claim him.

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it!**

It had been a month since the sled team had died in the river. Nina was heavy with pup she waddled around the den and in the melting snow. Mist always stayed close to her to offer support when she needed it. Steele, Revolver, and Dusty had been busy finding and killing as much prey as they could to sustain the pack. With the coming spring only a few weeks away the snow had melted tremendously. The sled was no very visible in the river as it had freed in the warming weather. The dogs were still attached to it and there body's had began to bloat and smell. The pack made sure to stay clear of the place and only drink from the small runoff streams around the den. Steele was always on alert and began to mark the territory a lot more than usual. He had just returned from his patrol when a caught the smell of blood in the air. He looked around and could barley make out a figure walking through the trees. His hair raised he stalked towards it before letting out a sharp snarl at the intruder. She froze and looked at him fear in her eyes, Then it suddenly washed away and she began to cry tears of joy. "Sparrow!" Steele grinned and bolted to her he skidded to a stop and check her over until his eyes fell onto the small figure in her jaws. "Sparrow? Who is this?" She smiled and nuzzled his neck fur before she mumbled something he could not understand. "Well tell me when we get back to the den we need to get that pup warm and safe" She nodded in response before following him at a trot.

Nina watched Steele come into view and she could see he was with someone and they were carrying something small in there mouth. "Mist! Come quick!" Mist bolted out of her den panicked and rushed to Nina's side. "Is it time? Are you ok? Quick remember your breathing!" Nina giggled at her friend and shook her head "I'm fine Mist what I wanted to tell you was Steele is back and he has a friend with him." Mist looked up and watched the pair before she let out a gasp. "Nina that looks like Sparrow and I think she has a pup in her mouth" Nina looked at her shocked and then back at the pair. They were almost to the den when Mist began to yelp in excitement as she bolted down to Sparrow. She frantically began to lick her face as she cried and chattered happily. Nina sat on her rump and smiled before she glanced down at her enlarged belly. Steele trotted up to her with a smile. "Look who I found out on patrol" "I see, But why dose she have a pup? Its so small and weak" Steele looked at Sparrow and sighed. "I think we will find out soon enough." Sparrow walked up to them and into Mists den laying the pup down she cuddled lose to it to warm it up. "Sparrow? You have some serious explaining to do" Nina said as she walked in and lay ed down close to her. Mist came in and sniffed the pup before glancing at Nina. Sitting down next to her both adults looked at her with concerned faces. Sparrow sighed as the pup whimpered and began to nuzzle around for food.

"This pup is not mine if thats what your wondering. Its Rico and Fawns only surviving pup." Mist gasped and then looked down at the infant taking a deep breath she looked back at Sparrow. "Why do you have there pup? Did something happen to them?" Sparrow turned her head and muffled a cry before she looked back at them. "We made it back to the old territory and stayed there for a while until a bigger pack came and chased us out. Fawn was injured really bad and was heavy with pups. She gave birth a few nights ago and she sadly didn't survive the ordeal. Rico he...He went crazy and attacked his own pups! His flesh and blood! He killed the other two and when he went for this one here I attacked him and ran here. I don't no were he is now or if Arrow is still with him, I just hope he is ok and Rico didn't kill him to." She began to cry as she laid her head on her paws. Tears streamed down her face as she shook violently. Mist walked over to her and cuddle Sparrow close trying to comfort her the best way she could as tears streamed her face as well. "It's ok you did the right thing on bringing the pup here we will protects it. As for my sons if either of them are alive when I see them they will wish they never pissed off there mama, especially Rico how dare he kill his own offspring." Sparrow began to calm down then she glanced at Nina who had sat up to relieve her belly of the weight from her laying on it. "Nina are you producing yet? This pup has not ate since she had been born" Nina shook her head and then glanced at the pup with a sad expression. "I can't lactate yet my milk has not dropped and probably won't anytime soon. The pups are still a week or so away from being born. I could try but it make me go into labor and they are not ready to come into the world yet." Sparrow frowned and looked at the desperate pup.

Steele had over heard there conversation and walked into the den. He walked up to the pup and sniffed it before he looked around at the females. "I no what we can do but you have to trust me on this." Nina nodded her head along with Sparrow. Mist on the other hand layed her ears back in worry. "Please don't kill the poor thing it's not fair!" She sobbed. Steele smiled at her and nuzzled the pup making it whimpered and turned its head his way. "No I'm not going to kill it. I'm going to run to the nearest town and find a suitable mother to feed it until we can bring it back here." Mist smiled at him and licked her grand-pup before she looked back at Steele. "Ok but hurry I don't think it can make it much longer" Steele turned to Nina and nuzzled her before picking up the pup. "Be safe Steele and hurry as fast as you can we will be here waiting for you" He nodded before bolting out of the den almost running into Revolver who jumped out of his way. "Steel? Did Nina have her pups already?" Dusty looked excited and then scowled at him. Steele muffled at the pair then motioned for them to go into the den before he continued to run. They walked in and were greeted by a familiar face happy yips came from the den as Steele began to gain some distance.

He had been running for a good hour until he came to a peak overlooking a town below. He panted and ran to the town in search of someone who could save the pup. When he got to town several dogs stared at him curiously and muttered to one another. Steele looked around and spotted someone he hoped could help him. He ran over to her startling the female. At first she backed away from him until she noticed the tiny pup in his jaws. She looked at him curiously before motioning him to follow her. They crawled underneath a house were four more pups were curled up in a basket sleeping. She crawled in and they began to suckle from her eagerly. "I have to say mister umm...Wolf? I was surprised to see you here and by the looks of things you need my help" She glared at him as he placed the pup down on the ground by him. It called and whimpered until the female smiled and motioned for him to place the pup in the basket. "Normally I would have sicked the other dogs on you but I owe you my life." "I'm sorry for being so rough on you I just had my mate to think about and the others in my pack your human was going to kill them." She snickered and smiled up at him as the happy suckling of six hungry mouths could be heard. "He was only my musher my real owner loaned me to him for money." "My human did that with me to but I was a pricey dog to have around" "Oh yeah so I've heard your the infamous Steele. A young mail run dog has told me all about you and his fathers quarrels." Steele laughed and them smiled at the now fat and sleeping pup. "Don't worry she will be fine here with me. Just when she is weaned come get her so she can be with her own kind. By the way whats her name?"

"Well she doesn't have one yet her mother recently died and my mate has yet to have are litter so thats why I came and found you. Thank you by the way for helping me with this pup I appreciate it dearly." "I'm happy to return the favor Steele." "So you no my name what is yours?" "No need for names now get out of here before the other dogs find out I let a "Wolf" Into town now go on shoo! Get back to your pack!" He nodded before running out. A few dogs had gathered around and growled at him as he came out from underneath the house. He bolted to the trees and turned to make sure no one was following him before running back to his packs territory. He was almost there when a snarled caught him off guard. He turned just in time to dodge Rico's fangs and claws. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he turned and lunge at Steele again. His eyes were bloodshot and he staggered around as he walked. Snarling back Steele bared his fangs avoiding Rico as well as he could. Rico lunged again and again only missing Steele every time. Steele waited for the best moment and spun around latching onto the loose hide on his neck, Flung him against a tree hearing his bones snap on impact. Rico tried to stand but his brittle and now broken bones would not cooperate with him. He began to laugh menacingly as he crawled towards Steele. He could see Rico had gotten a terrible sickness and needed to be disposed of properly. Steele backed away before he quickly grabbed onto Rico and dragged him to a cliffs edge throwing him to his death. Rico didn't even howl all he did was laugh evilly until his body landed at the bottom with the loud cracking of bone.

Shaking his head he walked some yards away before rolling in the wet snow trying to clean off his fur the best he could. He had stayed as far away as he could from the infected Rico but you could never be to safe with this disease. He had always been given an odd shot that his master would always tell him it would keep him from getting it. Now that he was in the wild he had not been give the shot, and with Nina so close to having pups he didn't want to risk it. Steele shook his fur free of the remainder of snow on his body before running back to the dens. He had finally made it after some time running and the fur on his back stood on end. Something was not right. He panicked and bolted to the dens he could here snarls and growls as he got closer and closer. Then suddenly Mist bolted out of the den blood covered her face as she spun around sinking her jaws into her attacker. It was a large black male with brown eyes. He snarled and thrashed her off of him before he lunged onto her grabbing her neck in his jaws and biting down. Steele snarled and lunged onto his back grabbing the males neck and tossing him of of Mist who was gasping for air. He snarled and before the male had a chance to recover he latched onto his throat sinking his teeth into the males throat. He gurgled as blood filled his lungs, Mist grabbed onto his nose and bit down hard making the bone crack under her force. She snarled and shook her head tearing his flesh from his face. When the male stopped twitching Steele let go and Mist walked a few distance away and sat down.

Steele wasted no time and ran into the den were he was immediately knocked down and faced with the sharp teeth and snarl of Revolver. Blood dripped from his teeth as he snarled and then relaxed giving a sigh of relief the younger male stepped of Steele who immediately looked for Nina and Dusty. Dusty was standing in front of Nina who was trying to peak around her to see who had burst through the opening. Dusty wagged her tail and limped out of the way. Her shoulder was bleeding some and she also had some blood on her face. Revolver sat down and licked his paws and side wounds from the fight. Steele went strait to Nina and sniffed her over before giving a big sigh of relief, Not one scratch on the mom to be. "What on earth happened here? Were did that male come from?" She nuzzled him and licked his face. "I have no idea Steele. One minute I was laying in my usual spot and the next Revolver bolted in with blood on his mouth and the male followed behind. Thats when Mist rushed in front of me and started to bite and claw at him with Revolver. While Dusty moved me to the back of the den and kept him away when he got free from Revolver and Mist." "I'm so happy your safe" He nuzzled her before laying next to her and looking at Mist who was being groomed by her daughter as she tried to tend to her own wounds. "Thank you for keeping Nina safe I owe you one." Mist smiled and went back to cleaning as dusty continued to clean her mothers fur. Revolver nodded his head and smiled before he to went back to cleaning himself.

Sparrow entered the den and was limping bad before she layed down next to Revolver who looked her over before he nudged her and smiled. "It's ok now Steele came just in time to help us you just need more practice when it comes to fighting." She smiled and licked her paws before smiling up a Steele. It had been a long and eventful day but in the end the pack was still safe, and there little hope for the future rested in Nina's unborn pups, and the pup that was to be raised by a dog until it was her time to join the pack. As for the death of Rico Steele had not told them he had been attacked by the infected and diseased former pack mate. Or the fact that he had thrown him to his death or the he was wondering if the same and horrible fate had infected Arrow as well. Only time will tell and time is all that they really had.


	20. Chapter 20

The snow had melted away form most areas and the soft green grass was finally starting to show in places that had been trampled down by there paws. The sled team was gone not a trace could be seen of them in the water. The sled had been pushed far away from the packs location letting the wild and unknown wilderness claim it for its own. Steele had been busy the last few weeks preparing for his and Nina's pups that were due any day now. Him and Revolver took turns patrolling the territory and making sure that all was safe. After the rouge wolf incident they had become very cautious and were quick to chase any intruder off. Since then they had only seen four other stranger wolves and they never crossed the boarder only marked there side and continued on there way. The wolves were from a new pack that had tacked over the high country to there right. The area was thick with trees and foliage making it hard to spot them at a distance. You could hear there howls from time to time and would randomly see one or two patrolling there side. They didn't seem like a large pack but Steele kept in mind of there presence especially when he would got to drink. The river was an unmarked boundary line for the two packs and every once in a while one would come and watch him drink. This made Steele nervous and he would always glance up at the wolf and have a short staring contest were the other would turn and return to there den leaving him to drink in peace.

Steele layed out on his rock that had finally began to show from being buried in the snow for so long. He stretched and yawned before the sound of laughter caught his attention. He perked his ears up and glanced at Dusty who was playfully chasing Sparrow around in the soft snow below him. The two jumped and rolled around playfully nipping at the others tail of ears. It was nice to see them finally relaxing after such a long winter. He looked at his den and perked his ears up at a light sound from inside. Standing up he walked over to investigate it, He cautiously poked his head inside and was greeted with a light growl. Nina was circling in her nest of moss, twigs, leaves, and fur before she layed down and huffed a sigh of relief before growling again as she stood up. She moved some of the material around and sniffed it before moving some more into another spot before she layed back down content for the time being. "Can't find a comfy spot? Do you need more twigs or fur? I could find some for you." She looked over at her mate and smiled before laying her ears back and growling at her enlarged stomach. It had grown immensely and was beginning to irritate her some. "No its ok I just can't get in a comfortable position this darn belly is making it hard to find the right spot." She stood back up and walked over to Steele nuzzling him. "I feel like some fresh air would be good." She waddled past him as he stepped aside to give her room.

He followed her and watched with amusement as she waddled her way down to Mist who was stretched out on a patch of soft grass. She sat down and looked at her friend who gave her a menacingly smile and snickered. "Don't you dare say it Mist or I will literally sit my fat carcass on your head." "Oh I don't need to say it but I will" She snickered before getting up and shaking her fur. "Must suck to be all big and rolly polly like a big...""Don't you dare!""Fat!""Mist I'm serious!""Cow!" She squealed as Nina lunged at her the best she could. Mist bounded away giggled wildly as Nina tried to keep up. She growled and hollered at her as Mist spun around Nina's plump body avoiding her friends jaws. Steele chuckled at the sight until Revolvers howl caught his attention. The females froze below him and looked into the trees as the howl came again. Steele bolted down and past Nina who had began to waddle quickly to the den with Mist close to her side. Steele barked at Dusty to follow as Sparrow went to the den to help Nina and Mist. Steele and Dusty bolted to the trees bounding of logs and rocks sneaking up from the snow. When they got to Revolver he was at the river he glanced at Steele before looking back up at the hill on the other side. Steele came to a stop next to him his tail raised as he glared at the five wolves on the opposite bank.

He glanced at Revolver and then back at the group before he noticed there was another wolf high up almost hidden in the foliage. "What seems to be the problem?" None of them spoke only glanced at each other before the largest one a female stepped forward. "My name is Robin I am the beta in the pack. This here on my right is my daughter Rain her mate Frost. To my left is my brother Hiro and his mate Glenn. My alpha has asked us to see if you would like to make a treaty. Are you willing to speak to him?" Steele looked at the wolves and then back at his pack Dusty and Revolver were looking at each other questioningly before looking back at Steele. "I will talk with your alpha on one condition. He stops being a pansy and comes out of the foliage behind you." Robin nodded her head before looking back at the bushes that began to part. Dusty gasped in surprise before she let a small smile creep across her face. The male looked at her and smiled. His face had a large scar running down from above his eye and down his jaw. His eye was a ghostly white and was mildly deformed from the scar. Steele's stance unwavered at the sight of him he only let his eyes glared at him even mare almost burning holes in his hide if there were on fire. "Hey sis, Revolver...Steele" He almost hissed out his name as he stood with his chest out. "Long time no see how is my mother? You been taking good care of her I hope.?" Steele opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dusty. "How dare you ask about mom Arrow! You attack Steele over a stupid thing and go running off taking Rico and Fawn with you! Not to mention Sparrow! Back to are old home only for them to all die! Luckily Sparrow made it back here with a single pup! How could you have been so brash! Why did you do it!" She snarled as she stood inches from the waters edge now anger filled her eyes as she licked her fangs. Arrow didn't even flinch he just stood there with a blank expression before glancing at Robin who was snarling back at Dusty.

"Now why don't we just calm down and let the big dogs talk ok baby sis. What I did was for the best regardless of what happened to Rico, Fawn and there pups. Personally I new she was pregnant and figured she would die having the little brats. She did die of course and the pups would have all died if Sparrow would not have gotten in the way of Rico. He went crazy in the head when he saw her body. I don't blame him none I would have gone crazy to seeing my mate killed by those little monsters. Speaking of were is the lovely Sparrow at hmm? Back at the den with mom and Nina?" He snickered as he watched his sisters face fill up with tears before she turned and ran back to the den. Revolver watched her go before glaring at Arrow. Steele snarled and barred his fangs at Arrow before he spoke. "If this is your idea of talking peace you can kiss that treaty good bye!" "Oh by all means Steele I do mean to talk peace but this is the deal. You see I need Sparrow back she is my mate after all and well things just wouldn't be the same without her. Once she is here she will take her rightful place by my side and we will be of no harm to you or your...Kind" He snickered with an evil smile on his face. "If you decide she will stay with you then we will attack and I will personally rip out Nina's pups one by one while you watch." He laughed menacingly. Steele looked over at Revolver and sighed before he looked back at Arrow. "Revolver go get Sparrow and bring her hear please." Revolver nodded and turned to leave when he noticed Sparrow coming out of the bushes.

She walked up to Steele and nuzzled him before she glanced at Arrow. "I will come with you on one condition Arrow. You will let me come and visit Steele and his pack when ever I wish" Arrow smiled and then nodded his head. "Anything you want my dear. Your wish is my command" He snicker Sparrow looked at Steele and smiled. "Good luck with your pups Steele I'll be in touch." She turned and then began to make her way to the other side. When she got out of the water Arrow nuzzled her before smiling. "I've missed you" She nuzzled him back before looking at his pack. "Mind introducing me to your friends?" He smiled at her as he walked away telling her all about his new pack and introducing the to her one by one. Steele watched her go before he turned and walked back to the den Revolver by his side. "He has changed so much hasn't he Steele." Steele never said a word he stayed quiet until they had reached the tree line. "Revolver I have something to ask of you." "Yes Steele what is it? Is it about Arrow?" Steele stopped and sighed before he turned and looked at Revolver. "Arrow thinks that I'm a hazard and now that he has Sparrow only time will tell if he will be a threat to us. If Sparrow comes over her she is to be watched at all times. I trust her but him I don't so be on your guard when you go on hunts and on patrol. Take Dusty with you so if something dose happen you have a backup to help you." Revolver nodded and looked back at the den. Dusty was running full force to them before skidding to a halt. "Steele...Its Nina...Shes gone into labor" She panted out as Steele bolted to the dens as fast as he could leaving Revolver with Dusty while she caught her breath.

He bounded up to his and Nina's den the sent of her blood made him begin to worry about her well being. He poked his head in only to be ushered out by Mist. "Now I no you helped with my delivery, but she is doing fine on her own so just sit here and wait" She then quickly turned back into the den leaving Steele alone. He began to pace in front of the den waiting for Mist to come and get him. Revolver and Dusty had returned with some food for Nina when she was finished giving birth. Dusty sat down and watched Steele as he paced. "You no pacing doesn't make the time go by any faster why don't you come and sit down for a while." He glanced up at her worry in his eyes. "I can't sit when she is in pain like that I can hear her yelp every time she pushes. It's my fault she is going through this pain" She chuckled and smiled at him. "Steele this is the natural process of birth it takes time and the first time is always the longest. It will be the hardest thing she will ever do, and when she is done you will have new pups. Don't blame yourself for her pain. Remember it takes two to tango and if she was not ready she would not have danced." She slyly smiled at him. He smiled and shook his head. "You sure no how to silver coat everything don't you?" She grinned more at him before the two shared a laugh. "Steele?" He immediately shot his head up to Mist who looked at him excitedly. "Come on in she is ready for you" He didn't falter a step he ran up to the den and thanked Mist for her help before going in to see his mate. When he had gotten close to Nina she had her head resting on the ground before she raised it and smiled up at Steele.

"Come closer they won't bite you yet anyways." She smiled as he crept closer to her and sat down looking over there pups. "Nina there perfect" He licked her head and nuzzled her face before looking back at the newborns. "What are they?""Well last time I checked they are puppy's" She giggled sarcastically. "Very funny. I mean what sex are they silly" She smiled before pointing her nose at the largest pup. "This one is a male he was born first." Steele looked over the pup. He had a black top coat and a brown undercoat like his mothers and a tan muzzle. "This pup next to him is a female she was born second" He looked the pup over as well noticing she was a light tan with white under her eyes and on her muzzle. She had a black all down her back and shoulders. "This one was born last and its also female" Nina nuzzled the small pup making it lose it's latch and whimper. Steele looked at it for a while before smiling. The pup was a striking white with black tips on her ears. Her nose had a spot of tan on the bridge with a hint of black at the base of her nose. "She is so striking Nina. They all are I so proud of you" He nuzzled her again noticing she had a tear in her eye. "Nina whats wrong? The pups are all healthy are they not?" She nodded her head before looking back at the white pup. "She looks like my mother. Take away her tan and black on her nose and she is a striking resemblance." Steele looked back over at the white pup and licked Nina. "She is a beautiful pup Nina your parents would be proud of you. Please don't be sad" She nuzzled Steele chin before looking up into his eyes. "Steele did I ever tell you about my mother?" "No I never asked about her I figured it was a sore topic" "It is the way I lost her was horrible but you need to no something" "Ok what do I need to no?"

Nina glanced at the mouth of the den then back at her new pups. "My mother was killed when I was five months old thankfully my father was able to save me, but he was not able to get to her in time. She had fallen into a frozen lake the ice broke so suddenly when it happened she tossed me to my dad who caught me. Last i saw of her was when the cold and unforgiving water took her from us." Nina huffed out a deep breath before looking at Steele with sad eyes. "My father was so hurt about loosing her he morned for a long time. It was really hard on us both. First we lost my brother and then my mother. It was a very sad year for us." Steele perked his ears up at her curiously. "Brother? you had a brother? I never new that" She smiled at him "Yes I had a brother when we were just barley began to crawl on are fat tummy's my parts den caved in. My dad and mom were able to find me, but they never found my brother he just vanished. I think he may still be alive but without a mom to feed him he probably did die like my parents said." "What did your brother look like Nina?" " He looked like me but a darker brown with a tint of grey." "Oh I see so is it common for wolves to look like you? Ive not see many with your coloring." She sighed before looking at him sheepishly. "Well the truth is...I'm not a pure bred wolf. My mother was a wolf and my father was a husky" He looked at her shocked before he nuzzled her. "Pure or not I love you regardless" He layed down next to her and rested his head on her side watching his pups happily feed away. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but i was afraid if I did you would not want to be with me." He glanced at her before licking her muzzle affectionately. "Nina I learned my lesson back in Nome about judging someone before getting to no them first. I won't make that same mistake again." "out of curiosity the dog you were mean to what did he look like? He was a half breed like me right?"

Steele looked at her and his smile dimmed a little. "Well Nina you remind me of him in some ways. Your fur coloring is like his is but his fur is darker and has more grey in it then yours. Why the sudden interest Nina?" "Well he sounds like he might be my lost brother. I would like to meet him when the pups are old enough to travel." "I understand. When they are old enough we will travel to Nome and see if he really is your long lost brother. Until then lets get some rest I'm sure you need it after all the energy you put through to bring are pups in to the world." She smiled before the pair Shared and affectionate face licks before she layed her head down and finally drifted off to sleep. Steele watched her as she drifted away he glanced up at Mist who was checking in on the pair. Revolver and Dusty crept in behind her with happy tail wags as Steele introduce his and Nina's pups to them. Happy faces and lots of tail wags and words of congratulations were tossed around until the others went to there own dens for the night. Steele yawned and looked down at his pups. The white pup seemed to stand out the most something about her was very special he just didn't no it yet. He finally closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

 **There finally here in all there fluffy and cute goodness! They still need names along with the other female being raised by the female in town. Feel free to leave your name suggestions in your review or just shoot me a PM.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here we go another new chapter for all my lovely readers out there. I hope you enjoy!**

Steele woke with a start at the sound of a light cry from his newborns. Nina was awake and licking the small white pup. It whimpered and cried as she ran her tongue over the pups soft white fur. Steele watched her as she continued the routine with the other two pups. When she was finished she smiled up at him before looking back down at the pups. Who were now happily filling themselves full of there mothers healthy colostrum and milk. "I still can't believe the are finally here. Just look at them there so perfect Nina" Steele nuzzled the male with his nose. The pup whimpered and wiggled away from his touch before crawling over his sister stealing her spot. The white pup let out a light growl before it started to sniff for a new teat to feed from. She bumped into her fathers nose and unlike her brother who didn't like the touch. She explored it sniffing at him before she let out a soft puppy bark. Steele and Nina chuckled at her as she crawled back to her mothers warmth finding a new spot to feed. "That one is going to be a handful when she gets older" Nina chuckled as she watched her pups. "Very true Nina she will defiantly be a handful. They all will thats for sure" Steele nuzzled his mate before he stood up and stretch. He looked out at the entrance and noticed the sun had not risen yet. Why are they up so early don't you think they would sleep longer. "Well Steele they are new and don't have a routine yet, so constant waking up at odd hours for the first month will be something we both will have to get used to." He yawned before looking at her with a smile. "Yeah your right but it doesn't mean I have to like it" He chuckled before walking to the entrance of the den. "Would you like something to eat? Me and Revolver managed to bring down a deer a few days ago just in case you had the pups. Would you like some?" Nina smiled at him and nodded her head. "Can you bring me a leg with lots of meat on it? I feel like i haven't ate in weeks." "Anything for you"

He turned and walked out and into still dark night. The cold breeze blew through his fur as he scanned the area below him. He noticed a figure low to the ground and moving quickly towards the dens. He snarled and made his way down to it before it had a chance to get to the first den. Steele lunged from a rock onto the figure snarling before pinning it to the ground. The bright glowing eyes of a wolf he thought he would never see again looked up at him in terror. "Sparrow? What are you doing here" He got off of her and stepped to the side. "I wanted to come and see Nina did she have her pups yet?" "Yes she did yesterday evening after we ran into...Your new pack" He sadly said before glancing up at her. She layed her ears down and sighed before she nuzzled him. "Steele its the only way we can keep the peace between them and you, and with new pups you guys are really vulnerable. I promise i won't tell them of the new pups please just let me see them and Nina" "Ok but make it quick I will wait here until you go." Sparrow wasted no time she ran into the den and was only gone for a few minutes until she emerged and was back next to Steele. "Thanks you Steele. Your pups are beautiful and I will keep to my word and stay away for there safety." "I wish you luck Sparrow and be safe" She nodded before bolting back to Arrows territory before she was missed. Steele watched her go before he went made his way down the mound and, into the trees to find the deer carcass. As he walked he kept his eyes trained to the area around him he was cautious and for good reason. He didn't trust Arrows pack the way they acted told him they were not a family unit like his. They were more like a group that was just with each other for power and there own greed. He made a mental note to keep them as far away from his family as he could even if that meant having to move the pack again.

He sniffed the ground and located were the deer should have been but the ground was barren. The drag marks heading towards the river was a good give away on who had stolen the kill. He snarled and followed the trail until he came to the rivers edge were the scent was washed away by the current. He glared into the bushes on the other side before he barred his teeth showing his fangs. A figure emerged and walked out of the shadows. With an evil glint in his eyes he smiled. "Well hello there Steele what are you doing out here, and all alone to would be a shame if something were to happen to you mate while you was away" Arrow sneered as he placed a paw into the water. Steele snarled at him raising his fur before he took a step forward. "Oh and congratulations on the new pups. Sadly they won't see the light of day" He snarled before charging into the water at Steele. Steele snarled and made a fake lunge at him before dodging Arrow and bolting to the dens. He was no coward but Nina needed him something in his bones was telling him to get to her and fast. He jumped over logs and weaved through the trees he could here Arrows menacing laugh behind him as he ran. Steele burst out of the trees and could see Arrows pack was at his den snarling and fighting. Mist and Revolver were keeping them out of his den but he couldn't see Dusty any were. He ran up to the nearest wolf and sunk his fangs into her back throwing her into the rocks. She yelped in pain and he could hear the sound of her ribs crack under the force. The male turned to him hate in his eyes and snarled. Revolver took the chance and latched onto his throat as Mist began to tear at his face. The three rolled down towards Steele who jumped over the fighting mass and entered the den. Dusty was in the corner she layed still her head had a small wound on it and blood ran lightly down her face. Steele immediately curved and latched onto a male who had Nina in the opposite corner. She had the pups hidden behind her as she fought for there lives. Steele and yanked the male away from her and viciously went fro his throat tearing into it. The wolf gasped and fell to the ground coughing and gagging on his own blood. Steele turned to Nina she was sniffing there pups with tears in her eyes. Her body shook violently from shock as she caved to the ground and curled around the tiny body's.

Steele rushed to her side "Nina it's ok I'm here I won't-" He froze when he only counted two pups. The white pup was no were to be seen. Panic soon followed as he frantically searched the den for her. "Steele! The pup they took her!" Nina sobbed as the tears fell from her eyes. "They took our baby!" She curled tighter into the other two pups as she cried. Steele snarled and bolted from the den fire in his eyes. He glanced around and noticed a smaller female was running to Arrow with something in her jaws. Steele bolted down to her and cut her off before she got to him. He tackled her to the ground making her drop the pup onto the cold snow. It yelp as it tumbled away. Steele jumped to it picking the pup up as quickly and car fully as he could before he tried to run back to the safety of the den. He felt teeth tear into his shoulder as claws racked his back. He winced in pain and noticed Mist running to him. With all his strength he chucked the pup into the air. Mist quickly grabbed her out of the air and turned back to the den with the pup safely in her jaws. Steele turned and latched his fangs into his attacker. The female had gotten up and attacked him. She had a good grip until Steele's jaws began to crush her leg and she yelped in pain loosing her grip. He took advantage of it and let her leg go grabbing her throat in his jaws. Her face was filled with terror and she squirmed under his grip. He glared at Arrow who was now only a few feet away from them. Steele snarled and bit down harder making her yelp in pain. "A-Alpha help me!" All Arrow did was grin evilly "Why should I help you your just a pawn like everyone else in your pack." Tears began to run down her face. "You used us! This is all your fault! Your crazy!" She gasped as his grin turned to an evil scowl. "I'm not the crazy one you are! You stupid female! You were a good fuck but are as useless as any female!" He snarled. Steele let her go and glared at her showing his fangs. "If your smart you will leave! Now!" He snarled ash she bolted away into the trees.

Steele and Arrow sized each other up before Arrow lunged at Steele. Steele tried to dodge his attack but was only able to get so far away. Arrow latched onto his shoulder and ran his claws over Steele's face. Steele snarled in pain and sunk his teeth into Arrows back. The two males battled for a few minutes until both were bloody and weak. Steele panted as blood ran from his nose and face. Arrow snarled at him before grinning. "When I finish with you I'm going to kill everyone left alive. My mother, sister, her worthless mate, and your pups! As for Nina I will kill her slowly." He cackled as he lunged at him again. Steele saw red at the thought of him killing those he cared about most. He felt his body fill with anger as he charged Arrow. His inner demon came out to play as he latched onto Arrows face. Crushing his muzzle as Arrow tried to free himself from the pain. Steele tossed him over and sunk his teeth into his neck before he tore his throat out and watched as Arrows eyes filled with horror and his body fell to the ground twitching before falling still. Steele laughed as he glared at his corpse a pleased grin on his face. The soft call of his name broke him out of his trance and he looked at Sparrow she was limping towards him her tail tucked away as she approached. "Steele I didn't no he was following me I'm so sorry!" He looked at her before he made his way to the den. Nina was on his mind as he limped her way. When he got to the den Revolver was laying next to Dusty tending her wound while she tried to steady herself. Mist was comforting Nina the best she could and smiled when she saw Steele. He limped over to her and nuzzled Nina. She had calmed down some when she had seen he was ok. He sniffed his pups and noticed the white one was bleeding and crying. Nina sniffled and began to cry into Steele's fur. "She...She is hurt bad Steele...I...I think we will loose her" Steele could feel his heart want to break then a thought came to his mind. "I know what we can do but we all will need to go and soon." "What is it?"

Steele glanced at the other who were staring at him. "We have to go to Nome. I have a friend there that can help us but we need to leave now." "Steele we can't travel the pups are to young and we all are weak and injured from the fight." "I now but we have no choice if we don't go we will lose the pup" Nina sighed and then glanced at the others. "We will all have to carry a pup and move as fast as we can. Steele you will have to lead the way" He nodded before he glanced at Sparrow who had poked her head in. "Sparrow can we trust you with a pup?" "Yes Steele you can trust me" He nodded and walked over to Nina picking up the white pup in his jaws before he went out of the den. Nina and Mist picked up the other two and the pack began there journey back to Nome. Steele could feel the pain in his wounds beginning to burn from a light fever. He had been injured worse then the others. They were walking along a cliff face when Dusty let out a gasp. Steele remembered what he had done here and looked at her sadly. "Mama I think i see Rico down there?" Mist looked down there at her sons broken body and sighed as a tear fell from her eye she continued on her way as Dusty continued to look at her brothers body before she caught up with them. The wind had picked up and the pups needed to rest and eat. Steele and Revolver began to dig into the snow and frozen dirt trying to make a shelter for them.

The ground was to hard and the couldn't get it to break with a sigh Steele looked around and found a tall tree with a hole in it. He dug and tore at it with his jaws and claws until he broke it open. There was only room for two inside it and he motioned for Nina to crawl in before he gave her the pups. Then Steele motioned for Dusty to lay next to her to keep the pups and her warm. Revolver and Mist layed in front of the tree blocking out the wind as Steel used his body to shield them from the cold. It was going to be a very long night for the pack. Steele shiver against the cold of the wind as his body took to sickness. His wounds had never been cleaned and were now infected and swollen. He gazed at the dark and could almost make out the figure of a white wolf. It seemed to be flowing in the wind before it vanished into the dark of the night. Steele looked around for it but the figure was long gone. He lowered his body onto his pack mates to shield them from the bitter cold rain that hailed down onto them. Spring was coming early this year and he would pay the price for taking the brunt of the storm. The water stung his eyes as he tried to get some rest. The rain was quickly turning to ice on his body and he shivered violently against the tree. He was beginning to think he wouldn't survive the night. Then as if a flame was sparked inside him he felt warm and then fell into a deep and restless sleep. Yes it would be a very, very long night for them all indeed.

 **I just want to say thank you to all my readers and followers. Without you guys I would have given up on this story a long time ago. Much Love! Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the wait guy's been busy as of late. This chapter is a lot longer then the rest and I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading!**_

He slowly opened his eyes to a gentle nudge on his side. When he let his gaze look at the one that had woke him he could barley make out the figure. His eyes were fuzzy and he felt a deep pain and a heat filling his entire body. He blinked a few times shaking his head as he tried to stand. He staggered around as he tried to find his balance before he toppled over onto his injure side. He yelped in pain and layed there for some time as the blurry shape tried to help him stand. When his eyes finally came into focus he could see that it was Revolver who was helping him, as the others looked on with worry in there eyes. When Steele finally got his balance he took a deep breath as the pain shot up his leg and made him dizzy. He let out a gasp as the pressure began to build. It finally settled some and he was able to relax. "Steele your hurt bad we need to rest or you will get sick" Nina pleaded but Steele only shook his head and looked at there daughter. "No we need to get her to Nome and fast come we need to move" He turned and limped of with the others quickly following behind him each carrying a pup. As they moved Nina could smell the fever begin to set into is body and began to worry for her mates health. She glanced at Mist who was carrying the male pup and she looked worried to. They all were worried about Steele. The closer they got to Nome the weaker he became. Steele could smell the familiar scent of smoke from the town homes and the sound of dogs barking made him quicken his pace. He tried to step over a log and his legs finally gave out and he fell into the soft slushy snow.

"Steele!" Nina rushed to his side and nuzzled him trying to get him up the best she could. "Steele were almost there please just a little farther" He tried to get his legs to cooperate but his body was weak with exhaustion. "Nina...Get the pup into town...Look for a...A red dog...Her name is...Is Jen..Jenna" He layed on his side and panted trying to get his breath but he was burning up from the inside making his situation worse. Nina wined and nuzzled his head before she glanced at her pup. The pup hand stopped wining and was now barley breathing. Her wounds were beginning to get the best of the small pup and she was losing herself little by little. "Take care of him and the other pups I will be back with help." With that she picked her daughter up and bolted to town as fast as she could. She could see the houses coming into view and the sight of a few dogs running around. She kept her eyes out for the red female Steele had mentioned. As she got closer the smell of man made her slow down. Her instincts told her to run and stay away from man but her pups only hope of survival was going to them. When she reached the first house she hid behind a wooden shack and watched as two dogs trotted by talking with one another. When she felt like the coast was clear she crept out of her hiding place and sneaked to the next house slowly making her way farther into town. She rounded a corner and came face to face with a dog who was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. He yelped in surprise before he immediately began to snarl and bark. Two more dogs came to his side and quickly blocked her exits, Forcing her into the wall she tucked her tail between her legs and wined as one snapped at her. "You made a big mistake coming her wolf! Now your going to get it and so will that little monster you have in your jaws!" The golden dog snarled as his two brown colored buddies laughed.

"Please let me through! I have to find someone to save my pup and mate please!" She begged as she shrunk more into the wall behind her. "Ha! Yeah like any one here would help you and your worthless mate! We don't take kindly to wolves here so say goodbye!" The golden male lunged at her but before he could latch his jaws onto her, He flew away from her and hit the wall on the opposite side of the ally. The two brown males backed away from her fear in there eyes before they bolted away. Nina opened her eyes and noticed her savior was Steele. He was panting and favoring his wounded side greatly but she could tell he was very angry. Steele snarled at the golden male as he stood up shaking his fur free of snow before eying Steele. "Well, well, well, Look who is alive and back in Nome. Come to tell more lies about your heroism." "No I'm here to find Jenna I need her help and I suggest you leave me and my mate alone or I will rip out your throat and leave your corpse for the birds." The golden male stepped away from Steele and quickly moved into a brisk trot. Steele glanced at Nina who was happy to see him. "Steele how did you get her so fast." "Well I used the last of my strength to get here I had a feeling you would need some help getting to Jenna." She smiled before helping him down the ally and around the corner. As they walked down the back alleys a few dogs watched at a distance at the odd pair. They new who Steele was and stayed well away from him. Others who were brave enough would venture closer before scurrying away when he growled a warning at them. Rounding another corner the sound of a familiar voice caught his attention he could see her out in the main street barking and playing with her girl. She turned and noticed Steele and a small smile crept across her face. She bounded up to him and as she got closer her smile turned to worry.

"Steele what happened to you?" She began to look him over until she caught eyes with Nina and froze. "Umm hello there" Nina glanced to Steele and then back at Jenna. "I'm Jenna you must be a friend of Steele's" Before Nina had a chance to speak the small pup in her jaws made a soft and weak yelp getting Jenna's attention. "Oh the poor thing" She looked over at Steele with a questioningly look. "Jenna I would love to chat and tell you all thats happened but we really need to find the vet" "The vet? Sure come with me but I don't think your umm friend? Should come she could get hurt." "True. Nina dear let me take the pup you should get out of town and back to the others. The pups need you" She nodded her head and smiled at Jenna after her and Steele made the swap. "Nice to meet you Jenna please take care of my baby and mate" Jenna smiled at her " I will. Were will you be? So I can find you and give you news?" Nina looked to the mountain close by. "I will be there with the rest of are pack just howl for me and I will come to you." Jenna nodded before Nina turned and bolted out of town and sight. A few dogs began to bark at her but quieted down after a short time. Jenna and Steele slowly made there way to the vet. A few people noticed Steele and talked amongst themselves about his sudden appearance. When they were at the vets Jenna Scratched on the door and barked until the vet opened it. He smiled down to her and ran his hand over her head. Then he noticed Steele and froze before a smile crept over his face. He bent down onto one nee and put his hand out to him. "Well there's a face I haven't seen in a long time. Were have you been off to boy." Steele walked closer to him and let the man stroke his fur. "And what do we have here? Looks like someone found a new friend. Here boy let me see." He reached his other hand towards the pup and Steele backed away slowly not sure if he could trust the man with his pup. "It's ok boy I just want to check it out I won't hurt it." Steele felt reassured by the mans voice and moved back towards the man before slowly letting the pup go into his hands. The man looked her over and sighed before he pat Steele on the head and walked inside with the pup. Steele wined and quickly followed the man.

He turned to Jenna who was sitting close by waiting. "Go take care of your pup and your self Steele when you get fixed up I will come back and then go let your mate no your on the mend. She is your mate right?" Steele smiled and nodded his head "Thank you Jenna" She smiled and watched him go inside before she turned and went back to find her girl. Inside Steele limped his way to the vets desk were he was currently working on his pup. He placed his paws up on the counter and watched the vet work. He had given her a shot to make the pain go away as he cleaned her wounds and stitched her up. When he was finished he gave her a towel bath to clean up her bloody fur. He glanced over to Steele who was watching him work intently. "Sure is a cute pup you have here Steele and so young. Lucky for you I have some milk to fill her up. Shame her mother is not here it would be better for her." Steele pricked his ears up and let the thought go through his mind. The vet wrapped her up in a soft blanket and placed her in a box on the floor. He then turned his attention to Steele who was now laying on the ground licking his paws. "Well Steele what did you get yourself into boy. Your all tore up here lets have a look." The vet brushed his hand through Steele coat as he layed on the floor. "Your hurt bad boy but I can fix you up. Come on jump up on the table" He motioned for Steele to get up on the table and he tried. He was to weak to do it though and the vet had to help him the rest of the way up. "Ok lay down boy lets get those cleaned up." He began to wash the wounds and gave Steele a sedative so he could work freely without causing him to much pain. As he cleaned the wounds and stitched them up on by one he began to notice the swelling flesh. He sighed and turned to get a knife to cut the wounds open. "Your not going to like this boy but it's the best way to get the infection out" He then turned and sliced his way through the flesh. The infected fluids ran out quickly as he worked to clean them away. It took him an hour to clean him up and stitch him back together.

When Steele woke up he felt load better than before. He glanced around the room and noticed the vet was still cleaning up his work table. Steele turned and looked over at the box not to far from him. The soft whimpers of his pup called out to his ears. He stood up and walked over to her before he sat down. Placing his nose into the box and licked her face. She yelped and tried to suckled on his nose but it was no use. Steele looked up at the vet who was watching him curiously before he walked over to the box holding a bottle full of milk. He knelt down and picked the pup up placing the bottle in her mouth. She eagerly began to eat the milk bringing a smile to his face. "Steele boy I don't no were you got this pup but it is the cutest thing I've seen in a very long time boy." Steele wagged his tail and licked the mans hand making his smile grow wider. When the pup had finished eating he placed her back in the box. She cured up and quickly went to sleep as her father watched over her. He walked over to the vet who was now writing in a book and rubbed his head on the mans leg. "Need to go outside boy?" Steele wagged his tail and walked to the door scratching at it. The man opened it and let Steele out who quickly walked out and around the corner to do his business. he turned and noticed Jenna walking his way. He met her in the middle and sat down. "You look better how is your pup?" "Shes alive thanks to your help and the vet. I have another favor to ask can you go and find Nina and help her bring the other pups here. I want her to be able to feed them all." "Sure I can do that I will be back as fast as I can" She turned and ran towards the mountains to find Nina and bring her and the pups to Steele.

Steele made his way back to the vets when a familiar voice caught his attention. He looked over and noticed Balto and that strange goose walking down the street. Steele sat down and watched them for a while until the goose noticed his presence an froze. Balto looked over at Steele and layed his ears back. He slowly made his way over to him and looked I'm over. "Looks like you got what you deserved Steele. How's it feel to be on the other end of the teeth." Steele sighed and then let a small smile creep over his face. "It sucks and I do have to say. I'm sorry for the way I treated you there was no reason for it." "Yeah well don't expect me to...Wait did you just apologize to me?" Steele chuckled at Balto's response. "Yeah I did" "Well thats defiantly new. What made you all nice and well normal." "Normal? What I wasn't normal before? Sure I was a huge jerk but come on really?" Balto let a smile creep across his face "Yeah you were a jerk big time Steele, why the sudden change? You've been gone for well over year now we thought you were dead." "Well I almost did die but thanks to a wolf pack I survived and found love." "Wait you fell in love with a wolf?" "Yeah a wolf, well actually she is a half breed like...You?" Steele looked at him curiously before he smiled. "Hmm I wonder" Balto glanced around and then looked at Boris who was eying the husky. "What?" " Oh never mind its nothing don't worry about it" The sound of the door opening behind Steele made him look back at the vet who was wiping his hands with a cloth. The man looked at the two and then his face went white as he looked past them. Coming there way was Jenna holding a pup in her mouth and behind her was Nina carrying the other one. Jenna pranced past Balto and layed the pup at the vets feet. His eyes were Still locked on Nina as she slowly made her way to him and placed the other pup at his feet. The man took a step back and stuttered a bit until he saw Steele and Nina nuzzle each other. "Ok now I've seen everything." Nina looked at him and wagged her tail like she had seen the other dogs do around humans.

The vet hesitated then stuck his handout to her to let her sniff him. Nina licked his hand and he smiled before scratching behind her ears. She pushed into him enjoying the new sensation. "Well looks like you might be the mama of that little pup inside girl. If so she could use you right about now poor things famished." The man turned and opened the door letting the dogs in. He looked at Balto and Jenna and smiled giving them each a quick scratch before he went into his office. He shut the door behind him and noticed Steele and the female were sniffing the pups. The female picked up the others and gently placed them in the box with there sister. "Well I should probably check you out girl you look like you could use a good washing and those cuts could use some cleaning to." He went and got a tub ready to clean her up with while his back was turned Nina looked at Steele worryingly. "Steele what if that human try's to attack us what should we do?" "Nina he won't hurt us he is what they call a vet. He is like a medicine wolf but a human." "I can see that I'm just worried is all I've never been around humans before and this is all new and exciting." Steele nuzzled her and licked her face. "Don't worry everything will be fine." She nodded her head and licked his cheek as the man came back. He nealed down and ran his hand down her back soothingly. Come on girl lets get you cleaned up then we can get a nice box set up for you and your pups." He picked her up and carried her to the wash tub on the other side of the room. When he had finished washing and drying her off he placed her on the table to tend to the cuts on her body. He cleaned and disinfected them before he put her back on the ground. Then the man went to the other room and brought back a large box filled with old clothes and a blanket. "Her we go this should do good for you and them pups." He reached over to the smaller box and picked up on of the pups. It yelped in protest of his touch making Nina growl at him. The man froze and placed the pup back in the small box before slowly backing away from her. Steele stepped in between them and gave her a sharp snarl to back down. "Well I had a feeling this female was not normal now I no why. Be best to put her and those pups down before someone gets hurt." He went to his shelf for a bottle and a syringe. Steele snarled before he picked the box up in his mouth, and crashed through the window with Nina close right behind him.

The man ran to the window and yelled at the two as they ran around the corner and into an nearby ally. Jenna cut them off with a surprised look on her face. "Steele what is wrong why did you run from the vet?" Steele placed the box on the ground with the whimpering pups before he checked to make sure they were safe. "The vet was going to put the pups and Nina down for being a wolf. I had to get them out of there before he could do it." "Oh dear thats not good. Were will you stay? You can't possibly travel back with the pups so soon they could die." "I'm aware Jenna but what other choice do we have." Jenna glanced down at her paws in thought until her ears perked up. "I know what you can do. Stay with Balto until you are ready to travel its the safest place and he could use the company." "You think he would be ok with that?" "Oh I'm sure he won't mind as long as your nice and don't try to eat Boris" Steele chuckled and smiled at her before he looked at Nina she was watching behind them and the sound of voices made them all look down the ally. A few men had guns and were making there way to them. "Quick lead the way we need to get going and fast." Steele picked up the box and ran after Jenna with Nina by his side. The pair quickly made there way to Balto's boat were he was currently taking a nap. "Balto?" He pricked his ears up at Jenna's voice and looked over the edge of the boat at her, Steele, and Nina. "Hey whats going on? everything alright?" Jenna glanced at Steele before she motioned for them to follow her into the boat. "Not exactly you see the vet was going to kill Nina and her pups for being wolves. We thought this would be the safest place for them." Balto looked at the other two before he smiled back at Jenna. "Sure they can stay until there ready to travel again." "Thanks Balto we sure appreciate it" Balto turned and walked farther into the boat before laying down. Steele went to the far end were a small crate was tipped over. He placed the pups in it and watched as Nina went and layed down with them letting them feed. She sighed with relief as the three hungry mouths suckled away. Steele turned and noticed Jenna had left now it was only the three of them on the boat. Balto made his way past Steele and into the main part of the boat. Resting hes tired body on the floor under his tattered blanket he went back to sleep. Steele watched Nina for a while until she also succumbed to sleep curled up next to her fat and happy pups. He turned and layed down a little ways away from her resting his head on his paws before he yawned and finally fell asleep as well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all here is a fresh chapter for all you happy readers! I would also like to give a big shout out to Solaris Nightfire for being my first review Thanks You So Very Much! ENJOY! **

Steele woke early the next morning to the sound of a distant howl. He raised his head and perked his ears in the direction from which it had come from. He stood and stretch before he made his way to the end of the boat. He sniffed the air and could pick up the faint smell of Mist on the wind. He scanned the hill side close to him and noticed she had came out onto the hill and was looking into town. She howled again and waited for him or Nina to reply. Not wanting to wake the others he got down of the boat and ran towards her. He yipped getting her attention and she began to wag her tail. "There you are I was beginning to worry about you. How is the pup and Nina? Is she ok?" "Yeah Nina and the pup are fine. We are down at the boat down there and will be staying until the pups can travel again." "I see well there is not a lot of prey here for use to hunt. I also spotted what looked to be another wolf but when I howled at her she ran off in this direction." Steele cocked his head to the side. "Another wolf? This close to Nome? Thats odd your sure it was a wolf?" "Yes Steele I'm very sure. She reminded me of Nina in a way but her coat had a lighter color to it and her underbelly and face were almost white." "Hmm well keep an eye out for her she may be lost or sick" Mist nodded and then glanced down at the boat. "Steele there's the she is! She's getting into the boat!" Steele snarled as he turned and bolted down to the boat. "Stay on the hill I will handle this!". Mist sat down and watched him go worried for her friends. Steele stormed onto the boat and pounced on the intruder. She yelp in surprise and kicked him off her before she screamed. "Help! Papa!" Steele snarled and circled her as she snarled at him. Balto came running over and got between the two. "Steele calm down she's not a threat!" Steele took a few steps back and eyed her. "Not a threat? Who is she?" Balto turned to her and smiled as she relaxed and st down away from Steele. "Steele this is my daughter Alue. Alue this is Steele and his mate is the one in your spot. She has pups with her." Steele relaxed and sat down he smiled at Alue.

Alue looked at the two new faces and then looked over at her father with wonder. "Papa? You said that the one's name is Steele, is that not the dog that was so cruel to you before me and my siblings were born?" Steele's smile diminished. Alue turned and glared at him. "Well yes Alue but things have changed. Steele has changed a lot since then I can tell." "Well if you say so papa." She walked closer to Steele before she let her gaze reach Nina who was curled around her pups protectively. "Can I see your pups? I promise not to hurt them I just want to look at them" She smiled reassuringly at Nina with hope in her eyes. "I don't see why not Alue right?" "Yes thats my name" Alue smiled as she ventured closer to Nina. Alue looked down at the three pups and wagged her tail happily. "There so small and look at there coats they all look more like wolves then dogs. Why is that?" Alue looked up at her curiously. Nina chuckled and gave Alue a smile. "Well they are part wolf on my side and part dog on Steele's side, but they have more dog in them then most since I am half wolf and half dog." "Oh I did not no you had wolf in you. You look almost like my papa in a way but your fur is lighter." Alue froze and then looked over at Balto with a questioningly look. Nina looked at him as well before she spoke up. "We do look alike in a way don't we. Are you part wolf to?" Balto sighed before he looked down at his paws. Then back up at Alue and Nina who were looking at him. "My father was a husky who had pups with a wolf." Alue glared at him tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything sooner! Your the reason no human will ever want me! I always thought it was because they didn't like the way I looked! Now I no why! This is all your fault I hate you!" She bolted down the boat and across the beach into the trees and out of sight. "Alue! Alue come back!" Balto hollered for her but it was know use. He bowed his head and sighed before he turned and walked back to Steele and Nina.

Nina sighed before she finally spoke up. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble Balto I should not have said anything, but do you by chance remember what your mother looked like?" Balto looked up at Nina with a questioningly look. "Well not really I was only with her for a short time. I do remember she had a coat as white as snow and a soft sweet an warm voice." Nina smiled at him before she looked over at Steele excitedly. "Balto my mother was the great wolf Aniu she had a white coat like the snow. I...I think you might be my brother." Balto looked at her shocked before he shook his head. "I have to go see Jenna and tell her about Alue stay as long as you need." With that he ran off and left Nina without an answer. She looked over at Steele and then down at there pups. "Steele I think we have overstayed are welcome. We should move the pups onto the mountain were the pack is. Will you call for Mist to come help carry a pup. Steele nodded and went to the end of the boat letting out a howl. Mist replied right away and came down shortly after. Jumping onto the boat she walked past Boris he had a mop end pointed at her and was hollering at her to stay back. "Back of you wild animal! Don't even tink about eating me!" His strong Russian accent rolling of his tongue as he backed away from Mist. "What's the deal with the goose?" She glanced at Steele and then picked up a pup. "He is a friend of the dog that stays here. We really need to get a move on is the cave you found safe for the pups?" Mist nodded her head as a silent answer to Steele's question. Steele picked up one pup as Nina picked the last pup up. They walked past the terrified goose not saying a word as they past. Boris watched them go and when they were a safe distance he let out a sigh of relief. "Tank goodness them woulves are gone. Now to keen up tis place oui vwat a mess." The gander began to mop the deck of the boat as if it had been completely destroyed.

Steele followed close to Nina as they walked into the trees his ear pricked up for any sigh of danger. It was a huge risk for the pack to be so close to man, but without the vets help they would have lost the white pup and probably Steele as well. As they followed Mist Steele couldn't help but think about what there next move should be. They approached a small opening near a rock slide. Mist crawled in followed by Nina. Steele glanced around before he to went into the opening. Inside he was greeted by Dusty and Sparrow they happily wagged there tails when they saw him enter. The cave was large and had many good places for them all to lay comfortably and stay out of sight. Steele walked over to Nina who was laying in a corner now with two of the pups who were happily feeding. Steele placed his pup next to her and it immediately scurried towards her mother eager to eat. "We should be safe here until they are stronger and able to move with the pack. Were is Revolver? We need to stay out of sight as much as possible here." "He went out hunting we are starving Steele we have not ate for a week now." Dusty said as she looked down at her paws then over at Sparrow who had her head on the ground in front of her. "I understand do you know what way he might have gone to look for prey?" Dusty shook her head before she turned and looked at the cave entrance. "I have no idea Steele but I hope you can find him soon, and bring back some food if you can we sure could use it." "Don't worry Dusty I will find him and hopefully he has found food if not I will think of something." He walked over to Nina and nuzzled her face before he turned and went to the exit. "Stay safe and hidden I will return soon." With that he went out to look for Revolver hoping he had found some kind of prey to feed there hungry family.

Nina groomed her pups one at a time as they had finished feeding for the moment. The male she was currently cleaning was growling in protest as her tongue washed over his dark fur. Mist chuckled at the sight before her and could not help but think of her own pups when they were small. She rested her head on her paws as the more resent events played over in her head. With a heavy sigh she felt her eyes begin to sting with the newest onset of tears. "Mist? Whats wrong are you ok?" Nina had noticed the tears and was concerned for her friend. Mist rubbed her paw over her eyes wiping them away. "Oh every things fine just had something in my eye is all." Nina gave her the you can't fool me look and smiled at her friend. "Mist I no what i saw. Now why are you upset? Is it about Rico and Arrow?" Mist looked up at her friend as the new set of tears begin to bubble up. "What did I do wrong to make my boys go bad" She sniffled and finally let the water works stream down her face. She cried into her paws as her body shook with every cry. "Nina I have failed my mate! He would be so ashamed of me if he was hear right now. How could I have let my boys go astray like that! It was all perfect and then it all changed so fast! What did I do!" She sniffled into her paws. Dusty had moved closer to her mother and was licking her head trying to comfort her the best she could. Sparrow hung her head low as she to had tears in her eyes. "Mist you did what any mother could do. Your boys chose there paths and you had no control of what could have happened on those paths. It was there mistakes that got them...Caused there deaths. I am truly sorry for that we now Arrow had lost apart of himself and gone crazy from what Sparrow has told us. Now as for Rico I do not now how his death came to be but I bet Arrow is to blame for his death." Mist looked up at Nina and tried to give her a smile through her puffy red eyes. She was heart broken from her loss and this was the first time she had finally came out and told them of her worries and doubts. She felt better letting it out and was finally able to relax some. "Nina your a great friend and always know just what to say to make me feel better thank you" Nina smiled at her friend and went back to cleaning her pups who protested the hole time she bathed them.

Outside Steele had his nose to the ground following Revolvers trail. He jumped onto a rock and sniffed the air for any sign that told him he might be close by. The wind blew into his face and the light scent of what he was searching for hit his nose. He smiled and jumped down following the trail until he could see Revolver's tail poking out of a bush. Steele crept up on him and was about to latch onto his tail when he heard the sound of hooves moving ahead of him. He snuck up besides Revolver who almost jumped ten feet in the air. "Dang Steele you startled me almost right out of my skin." Steele chuckled and then looked ahead of him and could see what looked to be a small doe grazing on the soft spring grass. She was smaller than most deer they would hunt and she look thin. "She must have been all alone this winter look at her she has barley any meat on her bones." Revolver said looking disappointed. "Still we really need to make a kill. Me and Nina were lucky to be given food while in town, but I had no idea you guys were struggling out here." Steele eyed the doe before he looked over at Revolver. It was a routine they had mastered together and new what the other need to do. Quickly the pair split off one in front of her the other behind. The goal was to drive her to the other hidden in the bushes behind her. Steele had most of the leg power so he normally chased the prey to Revolver who would make the kill. He waited until he could see Revolvers face poke put of the bush then back in. It signaled he was ready and now they could make the last move. Steele bolted at the doe snarling at her, she panicked and turn to run and was caught by Revolvers strong jaws. He brought the doe down with a loud thud she bleated and balled for help but her call fell silent in s few short minutes. "Great team work Revolver now lets get this kill back to the den" Revolver nodded as he began to drag the doe his jaws still firmly attached to her throat. Steele had picked up her rear leg and the two quickly carried the kill back to the pack. It took them some time to get there but when they did Revolver went in first followed by Steele. They layed the kill down in the center of the cave.

Steele walked over to Nina and layed down next to her, as the others made their way to the kill. They hungrily began to feast on it the sounds of flesh ripping from bone and being gulped down filled the cave. Steele was looking them all over and noticed something off about sparrow. She was eating like she had not ate for weeks. The same way Nina did when she was expecting pups. He lowered his gaze and began to look her body over. Her fur was longer around her stomach and she had a more round look to her body. Steele looked over at Nina who had a concerned face. She looked over at Steele and they both shared the same thoughts in there heads. Was Sparrow pregnant? They would have to ask her when she was finished eating and to full to run off like she did often when confronted with a problem theses days. Nina whispered into Steele's ear about her thoughts on the topic. "Steele is it just me or dose Sparrow seem to be getting a little well...Plump?" "I think your right dear she dose seem to be more round than normal. I wonder if she has something more to tell use about her and Arrows relationship then she let on." Nina nodded her head and watched Sparrow as she walked back to a good spot to lay down. She stretched and finally rested on her side showing her enlarged belly. Dusty looked over at her and let out a giggle. "looks like someone has ate way to much hahaha. If you ate anymore you would explode!" Sparrow rolled onto her back and chuckled. "Oh I feel like I'm going to explode I think I might have ate way to much for my own good" She let out a groan and wiggled around until she layed on her side again. Making the others chuckle at her antics. "So Sparrow is there anything you have to tell use? I mean you sure did eat like you are eating for...Well four!" Nina chuckled to herself as she grinned knowingly at Sparrow who was now wide eyed. She new she had been caught and she did her best to seem like she had no clue what Nina was talking about. "I just have a big appetite is all I mean its been a week since we ate a good meal." Mist rolled her eyes and looked at her with hope. "You can't fool us missy we can see your getting bigger as the days go on." Nina continued to dig at her. Sparrow got up and made her way to the exit. "I'm going to get a drink I will return when you all get brains in your skulls." She crawled her way out and when they new she was out of earshot they all began to laugh hysterically.

Sparrow had made her way to a brook near by and could hear there laughter. She lapped up the cool water and then sat down looking down at her round belly. She sighed to herself before she looked up at the stars. Why did you have to go crazy Arrow. Know I'm going to have to raise these pups alone. The others they won't understand what you meant to me even in your darker days. I loved you and now you have left me all alone. She let the tears stream down her face and she crumbled into a hot crying mess on the ground. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her paw when a light voice made her turn and look in its direction. Mist had followed her out and was standing a few feet away. "Sparrow? If you are expecting I would love to help you any way I can. He was my son and if you are carrying his pup that makes you like my own daughter." Sparrow surprised Mist when she ran to her and sunk into her warm motherly fur. "I am expecting I was just afraid if you all new you would hate me for it." "Oh Sparrow dear how could we hate you for being with pup. Granted we would have preferred to have had you wait till you was older, but things being as they are I glade you took the risk." She nuzzled into Sparrows head with hers affectionately. "I miss my boys but the small hope of having a part of them still here with me in the form of there pups, or mates makes it all feel better in a way." Sparrow looked up at her and smiled with teary eyes. "I'm so happy your here for me I was afraid I would end up having them alone." "Sparrow me and Nina will help you out and the rest of the pack will have your back every step of the way." She nuzzled her again and smiled at her. "Now come on back inside were it's safe and we can talk with the others. I'm sure they will be just as excited as I am about having new faces join the pack." She got up and walked Sparrow back to the cave to rest and talk things over with the rest of the pack.


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright this chapter is finally finished few! Any who I hope you all enjoy it!**

It had been a week since the trouble in Nome and the pack was getting restless. They could barley leave the safety of the cave out of fear they would be spotted by a hunter. Steele had been the one to go in and out in search of food. The humans would pay him no mind just thinking he was one of the local dogs that ran around town. Steele was out a ways away from the others looking for food when he heard the snap and familiar squeal of a rabbit caught in a trap. He quickly made his way to the kill and the rabbit was still twitching when he finally found the trap. As quickly as he could he began to devour the rabbit before the hunter game for his trap. Steele could hear foot steps and bolted away leaving only a few bones and fur in the trap for the man. The man was not happy when he pick his trap up and yelled out into the woods at the predator that robbed him. Steele watched from a distance before he made his way back to the den. On his way he picked up the smell of a fresh carcass and followed the scent until he could see the kill. The hunter had killed a buck and hung it in a tree away from predators. Steele let out a agitated snarl as he jumped up at the kill. He could not get high enough to get a grip of it and paced below it for some time until the man drew close. Steele hid in some nearby bushes and watched as the man lower the buck. He then proceeded to clean it out. After the guts had bee removed from its body the man turned and walked to his sack to find something. Steele took it as a good opportunity to snatch up some meat before he turned around. As quickly as he could he snuck out of the bushes and chowed down on the gut pile. The man turned and jumped when he saw Steele. "Gosh dang dog you scared the crap out a me." Steele was frozen he was unsure if he should run or if he should stay. The man looked at Steele for a while until he went back to the buck. Cutting a chunk off he chucked it at Steele who carefully picked up the meat. "There you go boy looks like you need a good meal" Steele wagged his tail in a polite thank you as he ran off towards the pack.

Nina layed in the den and watched as they pups slept close to her body. They were now one week old and were growing fast. There little fat body's made them look like furry potatoes to most but in there mothers eyes they were her pride and joys. "Hey Nina have you and Steele names them yet?" Sparrow asked her curiously she was resting on her side her stomach had grown more and you could easily tell she was with pup. She was due within the next few weeks so the pack was eager to get back to there territory. "Not yet we are still thinking of names" She smiled as Steele crawled into the den and placed the meat in front of Sparrow. He then turned and opened his mouth so Nina could help him get the rest out. He hacked and coughed up the meat in his gut and the layed down to rest. Dusty, Mist and Revolver ate some and left the rest for Nina. "Steele you should eat some of this your getting thin." She nudged some towards him and Steele shook his head. "You need it more than I do eat up" Steele sat up and walked to the cave entrance he poked his head out and immediately retreated back inside. "Dammit! That man followed my trail back here." The others began to get worried as they could hear the mans foot steps outside. Then the light in the cave disappeared as he stood in front of the entrance. Steele snarled as he could see that he was up to something and with a sudden spark the opening of the cave was alit with flame. The man had pushed branches and grass into the hole and light them with a spark of a flint. "Fire! He's trying to drive us out!" Panicked Dusty, as she turned and looked at the others. The smoke made there eyes water and lungs hurt. The pups began to whimper as the air became harder to breath. "We have to get out of here!" Steele choked he looked at the others who were scared and coughing. "Mist! Nina! Dusty! Take a pup and after i get out you three bolt away towards the pass that will take you home don't stop for anything. Revolver help Sparrow out and away from the danger. Meet up with the others and get them home! I'll hold the man off" He snarled "Steele! He will kill you! Please don't do this run away with us!" Nina begged him tears filling her eyes. Steele turned and nuzzled her face. "I have to protect the ones I love. Do as I say and make for the pass I traveled home I promise I will meet you there" He turned and braced himself for the task at hand. With a deep breath he looked at his pack and mate one last time before lunging through the blaze of fire.

Steele jumped out and dodge left as a bullet whizzed past his body. He turned and lunged onto the man latching his jaws onto the gun and shaking it violently. The man tried to push Steele off of him and could see the others bolting away. The man yanked his gun free of Steele's jaws and fired a round into the husky. He yelp and them snarled enraged, he charged the man again yanking him to the ground. Steele sunk his fangs into the mans arm making him scream in terror. His fist game up and made contact with Steele's face. The husky let out an enraged snarl loosing his grip on the mans arm. Blood ran down it as he tried to crawl away to his rifle. He had know such luck Steele latched onto his leg and dragged him back. The shouts of men came to his ears as he could tell they were coming to the hunters aid. He latched onto the mans shoulder and shook his head violently tearing into the man's soft flesh. A rock pelted his side and he turned to see another man throwing stones at him. Steele turned and snarled but be for he could get a chance to charge the man another came with a gun and took aim. Steele never even flinched as the man took a shot at him. It grazed his shoulder making him even angrier than before. Nina looked back tears streaming her face as she saw the glint of a knife shine in the sun. The wounded man had sprung up from his spot and was charging Steele from behind. She turned and bolted up through the trees as the sound of a yelp and then another shot rang out. Echoing through the trees as they ran for there lives. Steele bolted away from the men and quickly made his way in the opposite direction of his pack. He could here the men shouting as they followed his trail. Blood drenched the ground beneath his paws as he did his best to flee. Another shot rang out and the mountain side grew still. Not even a bird sang in the trees in the area.

The pack was still making there way when they heard another shot this time they increased there pace hoping if they could get far enough away Steele could make a break for it. They didn't know he had already been shoot several times and was bleeding profusely. When they had finally made it to the pass and gazed down at the valley. In the distance more men were running towards the smoke from the town. Revolver nudged Nina's side pleadingly. "Nina move now we have to get as far away as we can!" She hesitated until he nipped her making her run again. Her heart was full of hurt as she ran with the others. She heard the shot and the yelp, in her head the worst had happened to her beloved mate. He risked his life for his pack as any alpha would have done, but she was not ready to let him go yet. When they had traveled a few miles the pack finally came to a stop to rest. Panting heavily they placed the pups down on the ground and looked around them. The realization of what happened had not fully sank in yet but in time it would hurt each one of them in a way. Nina looked at the way they had come with hope she would see Steele running up to them. She sniffled a light cry and sank to her paws crying. "Oh Nina don't think like that Steele is going to be fine" Mist tried to console her but it was of know use. After a short while the packed moved on, Nina walked in the back looking ever so often for any sign of Steele but he was still absent. They had walked until it was dark finding a place to rest for the night before moving on. Nina cuddled her pups close to her body and rested her head next to them. Using her tail she covered them to block out the wind and cold of the night. She sighed and looked up at the night stars thinking of Steele. Was he alive? If so were was he? Did he get caught or hurt? She shook her head free of the thoughts as Mist cuddled up next to her trying her best to comfort her friend.

In the morning the pack was on the move again as they quickly covered as much ground as they could before it was dark again. They had made it to the cliffs were Rico's body was and as they passed by it Mist stopped to look down at his body. The bears had not touched it and it was smell of decay. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head as she caught up with the others. She wondered why he was still untouched normally the bears would have ate it by now. She began to wonder if he was sick when he died. Nina was moving slowly and very so often Revolver would have to nudge her to get her going again. She was still hoping Steele was on his way and he was just moving slow. The farther they got from him the more she began to worry. Revolver let out an excited howl getting her out of her negative thoughts. He was standing on a mound excitedly wagging his paws. Nina pricked her ears up and ran to him as fast as she could with a smile on her face. When she crested the hill her smile sank at the sight before her. It was there territory and the dens in the far distance. She had such hope that it would have been Steele standing in the meadow waiting for them. Nina sighed and made her way with the others to the dens. When they finally got to them Nina made her way to her shared den. She walked inside and it smelled of dirt and leaves. Laying the pup in her mouth down she moved to the side and rested on her side letting it feed. Mist and Dusty brought the others in and layed them down next to her. When she was finally alone the tears sprang to her eyes and she sobbed into the dirt underneath her. She let out a sniffle and picked up his scent on the ground faintly. She stuck her nose in it more, before more tears came to her eyes. Nina spent the rest of the day in the den crying. Mist had brought her food and left it by her side before leaving her alone.

As night came the pack sat and debated on what to do next. Steele should have caught up by now and if he had not then the worst had happened to him. He must be dead was all they could come up with. With heads low and sad hearts they sang into the night for there fallen alpha and friend. Nina curled around her pups tighter as her friends sang to the stars. She had not given up hope but as they sang the thought seemed to be true. Maybe after all this time he was dead. She gave in to her thoughts and crawled out of her den to join the others. She sang out the loudest and most mournful of them all. Her heart was broken from the loss of her mate and father of her pups. The northern lights danced across the sky in an array of colors. In the far distance a figure was moving through the trees silently. It carried something with it as it moved across the land. The packs calls rang out to its ears and it paused for a moment before changing direction and heading towards the pack.


	25. Chapter 25

**So we have finally come to are last chapter of the story. I would like to thank all my readers who stuck through this with me to the end. You guys rock! I am planning on possibly making a sequel at some point in time. I'm not sure exactly when but when I do I'm sure you'll all know. Now Without further ado her is the last Chapter if The Forgotten I hope you enjoy it.**

Nina tossed and turned in her sleep her dreams tormented her through the night. In her dreams. _Nina was running through the trees, flames sprang up all around her. She bolted to the left avoiding a flaming log falling to the ground. Yelping in terror as the flames nipped at her heals. She skidded to a stop at a cliff. Flames to her back the unknown in front of her she leaped. Swiftly she fell and with a splash she landed in a roaring river. Surfacing she gasped for air and fought with the current as she so desperately tried to stay above the angry water. It pulled her under with one angry swipe. She fought her way to the surface once more gasping for the much needed air. The current swept her farther down stream until the roaring of a waterfall rang in her ears. She did her best to swim to the shore, but it was no such luck as the current dragged her right over the edge. She let out a terrified scream as she plummeted into the dark and swirling water below. With a splash she twirled under the water before finally coming back to the surface. Gulping in air she used all her strength to get to the shore. With weak and unsteady paws she crawled her way out of the water. She collapsed onto the dry land and let her eyes focus on the environment around her. A figure came to her view until it blew away in the wind. She stood up swaying before taking a staggering step forward. She wen ton like that for some time until her nose picked up the scent of blood. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she could see a heavy trail leading away. She followed it until her eyes gaped in horror at the sight before her. In a small opening lay a corpse. It's hide had been removed and the bloody flesh was riddled with bullet holes and knife marks. Its guts hung out of its abdomen and its eyes were a glazed white. The tongue layed on the ground from the corpses opened mouth. Its ear had been cut away from its head. Suddenly the body seemed to lurch forward before it began to rise. She was frozen with fear as it turned its ghostly gaze into her direction. It staggered towards her it's guts dragged behind it as the corpse moved. "Nina" It eerie called to her. She panicked and ran away from it before she stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked up and let out a terrified yelp at the sight before her. Hanging on a tree was the familiar black and white pelt of her beloved. It was covered in blood and holes. Realization set in as she turned to look at the walking corps. It grinned at her evilly before a snarl erupted from its slashed throat. Nina Screamed as the corpse of her mate lunged at her._

She jumped in fright breathing heavily from her nightmare. She glanced around the den frightened until the pups began to whimper from her sudden movement. Nina looked down at the cuddling there tiny body's to comfort them and her self. Tears welled up in her eyes as the thoughts of her mates dead body attacking her in her dreams haunted her mind. She layed her head on her paws and gazed at the opening of the den. She could just see him coming in from the hunter. Like so many times before, his happy tail wags and kind eyes she had grown to love gazing at her happily. She sighed a happy sigh when her thoughts wandered to the day she and him spent in her make shift den. The joy they gave one another when they finally sealed there bond. The russle of grass outside the den made her perk her ears up in a curious and cautious way. She lifted her head when the light of the moon coming into the den vanished and a form came into her view. She let out an angry snarl when it dared to enter her den. Her hackles raised she stood, placing herself between the intruder and her young. Baring her teeth she let out a throaty growl warning the figure to get out or suffer her motherly wrath. The intruder carried something in its jaws. When she inspected it further Nina noticed the right ear had a hole clean through it. The left side of its body had long scratched down the side that looked to be still fresh. When her eyes met with it's she could help but stare. The left eye had several scratches through it making it look ghostly, as for the other it made her legs tremble at the sight. That one still good eye looked into her deeply and in a way she thought would never happen again. A single tear came into her view making the blue show more prominent than before. All at once Nina let out a gasp of tear ridden joy before she ran up to him sinking her face into his think coat. She shuttered as she cried into his chest before she looked back into his eyes. A whimper made her look at what was in his jaws. The tiny body of a pup wiggled in his grasp wanting freedom. Its little grey eyes looked up at her confusingly before it tried to smile. Without a word he moved past her placing the pup down next to the others. He turned and took her by surprise as he licked her face happily. Nina returned the gesture eagerly as happy tears rolled down her face. "Steele your alive" She choked out. He rubbed his face on hers. "Yes and know I am home." She pulled away to look at his face. "I thought you had been killed by that hunter. I'm so glade you got away." "Well I almost didn't Nina, I have the scars to prove it." He chuckled and licked away her tears. "I will always come for you and be here for you." She nuzzled his face happily.

When the sun came up the following day Nina opened her eyes to see Steele laying close to her body still. That night they had mated even though she was not in season she had wanted him as close as she could. She yawned and looked at the light seeping into the mouth of the den. The others would be up soon. A soft whimper told her that the pups were sturing and would be wanting to feed soon. The newest addition was an old one in a way. Steele had taken her to a nearby town to save the pups life. Know that Nina could care for it he had returned to the town and taken the pup from the female dog who was more than relived. Steele let out a yawn and leaned up to her nibbling her ear. She giggled and pushed her body into him laying back down with no motivation at the moment. He placed a paw next to her and nuzzled her face happily as he moved away from her she let out a light moan. The pair had fallen asleep still tied together and when he had moved he was still somewhat inside her. The moan she let out made him hard again and he grinned at her evilly. Pushing back into her she let out a gasp and moan from the sensation. The sound of someone outside getting up for the day made Steele growl lightly. He made quick work of his mate as she layed on her side letting him pleasure her. She whimpered lightly her face filled with pleasure as he thrust into her. The pair quickly began to reach there climax and Steele could feel the urge to thrust his not and finish the deed. He thrusted faster into her and before he could sink fully into her like his instincts wanted him to, he pulled away from her the fluid and quick movement made him spill out onto the floor. Nina let out a pleading moan from his sudden action but was quickly caught by surprise as he finished her of with his tongue. She groan in pleasure and layed on the floor limply and with a sigh of relief. The pups began to whimper loudly in protest of wanting food. Nina got up from her spot and walked over to them, laying down they all eagerly began to feed. Steele yawned and pawed some dirt of his mess before he looked out at the dens opening. He made his way over to it and glanced at Nina before he went out. She sighed and looked over at her pups smiling as Mist first grand pup hungrily ate along side hers.

Steele stretched and looked down from were he was at Revolver and Dusty who were talking with each other. They had not noticed his presence yet and Steele took advantage of the situation. He stealthy made his way to them he growled making the pair jump. Revolver turned and froze in his tracks at the sight of him. Dusty on the other hand could barley contain her joy. She quickly ran to him and nuzzle into his fur happily. "Steele! Your alive! When did you get here!" She stepped away from him smiling happily. When Steele meet eyes with Revolver the young male showed a face of relief. "Its good to have you back Steele Nina was beginning to worry us." Steele smiled at his beta. "Thank you for keeping her going the best you could it means a lot to me." Revolver nodded his head. Mist cam out of her den and was shocked to see him standing there. She excitedly looked back into the den letting Sparrow know he was alive. He was then surrounded by his pack mates as they nuzzled and greeted him with happy tail wags. Later that day after a good hunt they all sat down with full belly's. Nina groomed Steels wounds from his fight with the hunters. Revolver eyed them curiously. "Steele how did you get away?" Steele smiled at him and adjusted his position. "It was really just luck. I was bleeding awful bad from the bullets that grazed my hide. The knife that almost went into my face only managed to blind me in my eye. The most interesting thing though was I was laying in a puddle of my own blood and a hunter walked right up to me. His eyes were glowing strange as it may sound. He acted as if he couldn't even see me." The others looked at him oddly. "I passed out from blood loss and right before my eyes closed I saw a wolf a white one to be exact." Nina's ears pricked up. "You saw her?" Steele nodded his head. "She spoke to me and I think I know of a good name for the white and tan pup. She told me of her destiny and what is to come in her future." Steele looked at the group who were all pondering what the great wolf told him. "Steele what did she tell you?" Nina asked curiously. "Well her name should be Aria, it means air or noble." Steele smiled at Nina hoping she would agree. Nina smiled back at him happily. "I think Aria is a great name for her." The couple nuzzled one another happily. As the sun began to lower the pack howled for there future, and the hope that what ever comes there way things would always be grand. There story would be told through the ages of there packs efforts to survive. The wolf pack that was lead by a dog escaping from his troubles. This tale would pass be passed down from parent to pup so it would never become **The Forgotten**.


End file.
